Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer
by JellalRavan
Summary: The story's about Luke Drakeson, one of the the Phoenix Slayers and his life in the Fairy Tail guild. Luke will face big obstacles and many enemies and friends during his time with Fairy Tail. But Luke's past is the key to bring apon the War of Slayers, the Last War. He must decide to either face his past and the future alone or endanger the woman he and his lost brother love.
1. Chapter 1: Luke Drakeson the Phoenix

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Chapter One:  
Luke Drakeson the Phoenix Slayer

 **JellalRavan :  
This is my first fanfic. I love Fairy Tail and I intend to keep to the main story but add and take away a few things so that my OC can fit a bit better!  
Luke Drakeson is my OC and he will be the main-character in this fanfic, his story will be told and he will also have a romantic and dramatic relationship with Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet! **

**I hope you will enjoy this work of mine!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters!**

 ***This chapter was longer before, I have split it into two chapters so it will be easier to read the fanfic, I have done the same to a few other chapters***

* * *

Luke's POV

Well, to start with, I was not always around when things got serious, I died once and I lost track of time, I was forced to train with my mother and I gave up the love of my life. And I had quite the few reasons to stay away from the guild. It was not that I disliked the guild or my family. I loved them, I gave my life for them, and I'd do it again. But things got complicate fast, way too fast!

I blame myself for a lot that accrued, but it is better if you just read about what happened, and who I am and what my place in the guild is, or was…  
Now... I'll let you read the tale of Fairy Tail through my eyes.  
The eyes of the coming World Slayer…

* * *

My name is Luke Drakeson, and no! I'm not a dragon slayer. I'm far more hellish and lethal, but we will get to that part!

I was a part of the guild known as "Fairy Tail" for years; I was just a kid when I joined. I didn't remembered my real parents, but I knew I was raised by something inhuman. I got the magic to prove it, oh, and I lost most of my memories back when I was a child, that's why I couldn't remember my parents or the inhuman being that made me what I am. But all that got complicated after a while...

After I had first joined; I was timid at first, but Cana and Gray made me more human, more loving. To tell the truth, I was a bit of a dick when I first joined Fairy Tail. I sat by myself and hardly ever spoke to anyone, until Cana punched me in my face and told me to act more like a member of Fairy Tail and stop being rude when others tried to help me. It hellped me, even though it hurt.

Cana and Gray was already a part of the guild when I joined and we got along better than it seemed, Gray and I were best of buds and Cana and I made sure that Gray didn't go and strip everywhere we went; the worst thing he could do during a mission.  
Often I'd help with some of the higher ranked mission, I was the free-pass to a tuffer mission and my power alone was enough to take care of any problem we faced.

Master Makarov told me that I was to stop my friends from destroying anything or shaming the guild; easier said than done I might add!  
Even if Gray, Cana and the rest of the younger members could be a bit too much I loved the guild, the people that was my family. They showed me kindness I had never seen or felt before, I think, the lost-memories-thing made everything a bit complicated.

The only one I had a problem with was Laxus, but he didn't make my time in the guild bad. Actually, I was sorry for him, being master Makarov's grandchild was hard on him. The funny thing was that when I was younger, we were equally matched whenever we fought, to his frustration and my happiness.  
I was strong for my age, my magic was a bit of a secret at first, I was a slayermage, but I was afraid of my own power, (the story about how I got it is better saved for later) as a child I did not know the truth about me and my family, but I can tell you it is way more complicated then you can ever think!

As I said, I loved Fairy Tail, I still do! I was strong and was at the only one to keep Erza and Mirajane from making too much of a fuss. (Later it was Gray and Natsu.) I made sure that Gray and the other kids in the guild were safe during harder missions. The older and younger members of the guild and I shared a lot of memories, Mirajane stole my fist real kiss to prove that I was still as timid as I pretended not to be. Erza and I had a rivalry that everyone else in the guild called a love-hate relationship. We became a form of duo after I became a S-class mage. Master Makarov made me S-class when I turned fifteen and I started to leave the guild more frequently then I intended, sometimes with Erza, but most time's all alone.

I became stronger and stronger, it made Natsu enraged and he made sure I battled him when I returned from a mission. He was no match for me, Erza was way scarier to face and was the one to stop Gray's and Natsu's fights when I was not around.

During my time in the guild I remembered that I learned my magic from a phoenix and was the only known mage to use Phonix Slayer magic. I practiced other magic's as well to make myself as strong as possible. Sure I had a hard time using other magic, but it paid off in the end. Phoenix Slayer magic was something like Dragon Slayer magic, but I could heal flesh wound, use teleportation (but it was draining magical energy way too fast to be used most times) and later on in life I could freely enter something I called Rebirth-form, it was my ultimate state, but it was draining as well and my body would take damage during the transformation.

(Ohh, don't think I was overpowered! I had quite a lot of flews! But to name them all now is a waste of time! Keep reading and you'll know!)

As a few years went by, I got stronger along with the other younglings in the guild and one day I had the opportunity to fight Gildarts Clive, and lost, big time!

Even though I lost the master declared me a SS-Class mage, and one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. It was embarrassing and a bit stupid. Sure, I could fight Erza and win, most of the times and I could fight Laxus on par, but to make me a SS-Class mage… Master Makarov just went overboard that time.

Natsu wanted to battle me right away, Erza looked away from me and Laxus looked at me as if I'd stolen his thunder or something, I saw pure anger in his eyes when I saw him at the guild. After some time, things fortunately got back to the way they used to be. But I was from that day the guy who could beat almost anyone in the guild. Respect and fear followed me through Fiore, but my closest friends knew me to well to ignore or try to charm me.

Then the tragedy hit, Lisanna died. Mirajane became gentler, more angel-like and Elfman blamed himself for his sister's death to the point that I needed to beat him up for him to understand that he was not to blame. It didn't work... I was in chock, Lisanna and I had been good friends, and I supported her love for Natsu.

To take Natsu's mind of Lisanna, I made Natsu follow me and train for three months in an area I called the Dragon Mountains. He got stronger, but he still felt down about Lisanna. To tell him that she loved him was not an option; it would break him for sure. I kept quiet and focused on my own love, yes, I was in love! With Erza Scarlet…

I got closer to her in the years following Lisannas death. And I had fallen in love with her more and more ever since we turned S-class.  
It was me and Gray who made her open up to the rest of the guild. I didn't know what she thought about me and I was too scared to ask her out. She remained a close friend, as long as I could be close to her, I'd remain happy, but all of that changed, it all started after Lucy Heartfillia joined the guild.  
It was around that time my curse activated and it resulted in Fairy Tail feeling sorrow and hate for the years to come…

 **Outside of the Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia**

It was early in the morning; no one would be up and about for at least two hours. I was meant to go away for three weeks while tracking down an assassin who killed politicians in the capital. Of course, I was stopped by Natsu. He waited for me at the guild entrance and looked as if he'd stayed awake long after midnight or at least not gotten any good sleep. He had dark rings around his eyes, but the look his eyes told me that he wanted to battle me and this time he was going to show me something new, something awesome.

"Natsu, you don't look so good…" I said and put down my backpack.

"Lack of sleep…" He said and rubbed his eye and followed that with a yawn.

"You didn't sleep at all!" Happy said crossing his arms.

"I got sidetracked all right!" Natsu claimed upset.

"Why?" I asked out of concern.

"I'm here for two reasons, first; I'm going to show you a new move I had a hard time learning it as a child and now I've perfected it!" He was proud, I saw that clearly.

"And the seond reason?" I asked as Natsu took a stand.

Suddenly he looked serious and I got the feeling he was about to tell me the reason he looked so tired.

"I got a clue about Igneels whereabouts. I thought you'd want to know, as a fellow… Slayer…"

He was right.

I was a slayer, not a dragon slayer, but a phoenix slayer, a lightning phoenix slayer at that. I could use blue lightning magic among other tricks I had learned from the lightning phoenix Coldmei; the phoenix queen. She was all that I rememberd from my past, before I joined Fairy Tail. But I'd forgotten about it before I'd rememberd it again. My memories were a bit disordered to say the least.

"Good, I, if anyone, know how much you want to find your father, tell me everything when I get back!" I said and I meant it.

"You're going after that assassin from the capital… Ahh, damn it! I WANTED TO GET THAT JOB!" He nagged.

"You would not be able to take him down, Natsu… But if you become a S-class mage I could take you along next time!"

"Don't make it sound so easy!" He yelled, he sounded really pissed. "You know the old man never would let me become a S-class mage so easy! And for the record, I know I can take down that assassin!"

"You're not planning on fallowing me, are you? The master would make you endure 'THAT' if you did!"

Natsu made the face I had seen him do every time I figured out his plan; he tried to look like he didn't know what I was talking about and failed utterly. But I also saw a bit of fear in his eyes. "That" was something Natsu was not fond of. It happened from time to time, but I tried to keep the master from giving out the punishment all too often.

"I was not planning to fallow you… I was just… Eh, OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M HERE TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

 _Not happening, bro_ … I thought.

He was definitely there to make me take me with him but even if I said no he would fallow me. I had only one thing to do; I needed to make a bet.

"If I win, promise not to fallow me!" I said readying myself to fight. "Try and find Igneel, when I'm back, you can tell me all about what you found out."

"NO FAIR! You always win and by the way I was already planning to seek out Igneel!" He screamed out.

"But Natsu," said Happy, the blue cat. "You were planning on fallowing Luke before we got that tip about the other salamander."

"Hey, don't go and make up things like that! It's not good for us!" Natsu snapped.

"It's not good for YOU, you mean!" I said and smirked.

"Whatever, I'm here to take you down!" He smiled at me and rushed at me.

A moment ago he was complaining about me always winning and now he told me he was going to take me down… Well, that's Fairy Tails Natsu for sure.

I dodged Natsus attacks, one after the other, but he kept throwing punches at me. Even after the sleepless night he was full of energy. I made sure we got away from the guild, in case Natsu would destroy anything. Luckily this time, he didn't.

Attacking back was just too easy and if I went all out on him, I could really hurt him. He kept me busy for a few minutes until I gave in and hit him in his stomach, resulting in him jumping back a little.

"Damn, I didn't even land a single punch! Ha, no matter, I will show you my attack now…"

He took a stand and exhaled.

"Natsu?" I asked; he hadn't given such an aura before.

He rushed at me with new speed and yelled: "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIENT FLAME!"

Natsus fist took blaze and I felt the magic pouring out of him, soon his body was aflame. The speed and fiery power of the attack chocked me and I barely dodged the attack. Natsu missed me, but if he had hit me I would have taken some real damage for sure, that made me feel partly horrified and partly happy for him.

Natsu had become stronger during the last year and this new attack showed me that he could one day be at the top, or even greater than the Ten Wizard Saints.

I made sure Natsu and I had some distance between us before I attacked him in return.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX HONED BLITZ!"

My lightning attack flowed through the air and hit Natsu, a direct hit. He didn't scream or fall to the ground. First I was worried, but suddenly he attacked me again.

"FIRE DRAGONS CLAWS!"

This time I blocked the attack. I hold my ground and jumped up in the air before Natsu added another attack. I inhaled and screamed: "LIGHTNING PHOENIX SONG!"

A massive wave of lightning exploded out of my mouth and if Natsu hadn't dodged the attack he would most likely been made a crispy toast.

I decided to end it all with a last attack.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX SECRET ART: OBLIVIOUS ABYSS THUNDERFALL!"

I focused the magical lightning in one hand and took a hold of Natsus head.

"AICELL!" I yelled and activated the attack.

The whole street lightened up by my attack. Natsu was hit by more lightning bolts then I could count and soon he fell to the ground, oh don't worry, he was just stunned, and made to a crispy toast…

Natsu was like a brother to me and I was just as thrilled to battle him as he was to battle me. But I had a job to do and I was already late.

"I'll beat you one day, just wait and see! I will train and you'll be amazed by my power!" He said after he recovered from my attack.

I responded with a smirk and said: "Perhaps, but until then, I'll beat you over and over again!"

My respond made him rush a last attack that was easy to dodge and landed a light kick in his stomach. Well, it was light according to me, but it made Natsu fly a few meters.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled as he got up.

"Until the day you can beat me, get strong and try to have some fun along the way!" I said as I was about to leave for another mission.

"Don't lecture me! You are only one year youger than Erza!" He screamed and pointed at me in rage.

"Still, he's more mature than you, Natsu!" Happy said as he descended to the ground. He'd been flying in circles around us while we fought so that Natsu could have a fair fight with me and so that he wasn't in the way of our attacks.

"So it's you guys that are causing such a ruckus here…" A female voice said behind Natsu.

"EEP!" The sound from Natsu made me giggle and Erza hit Natsu in the head when he lunched at her in rage and surprise.

I laughed and smiled at Erza. She was truly beautiful, her scarlet hair and the perfect shaped face features, her eyes and the cute little nose. Her skill in battle was a part of her beauty as well. Damn, I really loved her… (What? As if I'm the first one to fall deeply in love!)

"Have you come to fight me too? We had a match yesterday, remember!? One that you lost…" I said while Natsu rubbed his head, muttering about how annoying Erza was for being so strong.

"I was not focused!" She excused herself. "And that's not way I'm here…" The last part was a bit hard to hear, she mumbled it quiet.

Actually, sometimes I'd forget that I was fighting her and only focus at her stunning beauty, she, of course, took the chance and took me down. She would blame me for not fighting seriously and tease me that I only let her win because I liked her. It was partly true, I loved her, but her beauty was the thing that caught my focus and that made me sloppy. It was unintentional, so she was partly right… (Oh don't give me that look!)

"Then why are you here?" I asked her, grabbing my backpack.

"Master wanted me to come along with you…" She mumbled, her cheeks turning a bit red. Did she blush? She did!

I felt my face pulsing blood and I knew I was blushing.

"I call bullshit!" Natsu proclaimed, lifting his hand up as if he had solved a problem.

BASH!

Natsu got a right-kick in his face by Erza for his remark.

"Shut up!" She cried and Natsu backed off in fear.

"I am here because the master wanted me to accompany Luke and deal with the assassins!"

"Wait," I said. "'Assassins'… Plural?"

"Right you didn't know, the assassin have gained some reinforcements, all weaker than him, but you'll need my help to deal with them." Erza sounded serious, so I trusted her; often I could read her like a book, so I knew when she was lying.

"Alright, then let's go." I smiled at her.

She returned the smile and Happy made a remark that made me and Erza blush even more:

"Nice couple."

"Shut up you damn cat!" I said and looked at Erza, she tried not to look at me, her blushing cheeks made me feel even more embarrassed then I already was.

"Anyway… We… We must be on our way!" Said the redheaded beauty.

"Right!" I replied.

"Oi! Luke!" Natsu yelled as I and Erza made our way out of Magnolia. "I'll tell you about the Salamander when you're back! So don't take too long!"

"I won't! See you!" I saw him smile as he disappeared in the distance.

 **A bit later, Magnolia**

"S-s-so, eh, do-do, do you want to stay in the same room when we stay at the hotel?" Erza asked out of the blue.

"Wha-wha-, ehh, well, ehm… Yeah, ehh, that would be fun, NO! I mean, not fun as in-I mean, eh, I'm sorry!" I blushed in embarrassment and made sure my eyes only focused on the ground.

"No! No! I-, I mean-, you know, so we don't waste money, I mean I'm not cheap!"

"I've never though that! I always thought you were cute!"

 _Wait... What did I say?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

"You…" Erza said asher cheeks grow red.

I bashed my head in the nearest house wall because I let my tongue slip.

"You're bleeding!" Erza yelped.

It was true; out of my forehead was blood slowly pouring out.

"Damn…" I said as I took out a Band-Aid out of my backpack and put it on the wound on my forehead.

"You know I don't need Band-Aids, I got my healing!" I said with a smirk.

"So? Can't I take care of you?" Erza said and leaned in close to my face.

"Erza?" I was about to ask her what she was playing at, but she shut me up with a gentle kiss.

It was nothing special, just a quick little kiss, but it made me completely freeze leaving me staring at Erza who slowly pulled away.

"Sorry, I-, eh, I just… Sorry…" She seemed so timid and cute now, not like her sure and dependable self. "You must think badly of me now…" She looked away and I took hold of her hand.

She stopped and looked at me in surprise. I caressed her cheek and left my hand there and leaned in for another kiss, this time it lasted for quite some time.

"I wouldn't mind being taken care of by you..." I said as we ended the kiss. "I might be strong, but I still got flews... You see them clearer than most, but you have always seen past them..."

"And I will always do so!" She said as she smiled at me.

 **At the hotel**

It took a week to get to the Capital that the assassins used as base.

It was nighttime when we arrived at the hotel. We stayed in the same room and it seemed that we did the wrong impression on the female owner who gave us our key. She made the remark that it was so lovely when young couples shared the same room and made an unbelievable annoying laugh.

"All the drama, the risks and the romance! Oooh, I think I can't take it, you two are just so cute together!" The owner made us a bit embarrassed and did something even worse; she gave us a room with only ONE small bed.

 _Why? Just, why?_ I asked myself when we saw the small bed. Sure, two persons could sleep in it without any problems, but only if they slept close to one another. Skin-to-skin close.

"I can take the couch..." I said as I tried to set my mind straight.

"We don't have one…" Erza said and she was right.

I had two options; Sleep in the same bed as Erza Scarlet, my longtime crush or sleep on the floor.  
I exhaled.

"I can sleep on the floor…" I was way to timid to sleep in the same bed as Erza, after we had taken baths together as kids I had had problems with doing stuff together with her in such a way, sleeping in the same bed was out of the question!

"No!"

"Wha-" I was interrupted by Erza's embrace.

"I don't mind! You and I can share the bed. I… I want to share it with you." The last part was more of a whisper.

"You mean it?" I asked as I felt my heart skip multiplied beats.

"… Yes…I… I want this." She said as I turned around

I was shocked. She wanted to sleep in the same bed as me.

She cupped my cheeks with her hands and kissed me, more passionately this time and I returned the kiss just as passionately. We continued to kiss as Erza put her arms around my head.

"I love you Luke Drakeson..." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Erza Scarlet…" I whispered back.

"I don't want you to let me go! Never!" She said as she hardened her grip around my head.

"I'll only let you go if someone forces me to, no… Not even then!" I put my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"And I'll never let you go, remember that!" She whispered.

"I will."

"Good. So then you can stop looking at Mira all the time."

And just like that the nice moment we had, were gone. But I only laughed at it.

"In that case… Do you want me to look more at you?" I asked with a smile, teasing her was a bit fun.

Her face got red and she avoided my eyes.

"Ye-, yes! You can look at me all you want!"

"This is the deal!" I announced, making a really bad joke. "I look at you all you want and to make sure I don't look at other girls I'll blind myself with Natsu's muffler!"

"First; that was a really bad joke. Second; don't be stupid!" She said, punching me in the stomach, it did only hurt a little bit!

"Alright! From now on I'll only look at you and you only! Until I close my eyes forever."

"Cheeky, but that's better!" She said and kissed me again.

* * *

 **JellalRavan:** And that is the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Follow, write a review or like the fanfic! It helps a lot!  
See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Chapter 2:  
The Assassin

 **JellalRavan** **:  
This is the new second chapter to the fanfic, I split the first chapter into two smaller ones; I hope you will enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Luke's POV

 **A few hours later at the hotel room**

I had gone up. I couldn't sleep. I was too tense to sleep. Even though Erza was by my side I was scared. My social skills were bad as they were, I was introvert and I didn't like being so close to her so soon into our relationship.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and was meet by a green-eyed guy with shoulder long, hazel hair. My hair was as always a mess and the small scars on my left cheek were unappealing, still I looked younger than I was.

 _For an eighteen-year-old I do look rather young..._ I thought.

I wondered why Erza could like someone like me. I was not like Natsu or Grey, muscular and handsome. I was shorter than them as well and I was a bit boring, unsocial and even a bit rude at times. I was glad that she loved me, but why me? I was only me…

"I know what you're thinking about." Erza said making my heart jump as she surprised me.

"Do tell me." I said as she hugged me tightly.

"You wonder why I love you!" She said as she put the red scarf she got me for my birthday a few years ago around my neck. (It wasn't really my birthday, I just remembered my age, but not when I was born, so we made the 23:d of October my birthday.)

Damn, she was good at seeing through me.

"I just… All the other guys are handsome and I just feel like you could find a better partner…"

She slapped me, but to my surprise she started to cry.

"I love you because you are you!" She cried and grabbed my shirt. "You complete me, damn you! You always help, you're always ready to take the blame of others; you'd do anything for your friends. You are nice, kind, understanding. But stay strong, brave and fair as well. You have always stood there by my side, you helped Natsu when Lisanna died, you talked with everyone no matter their problem and you solved them, one way or another! You are the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and you stand out from the rest of the whole world! You dare to ask me why I love you when I don't know why you love me!"

The tears kept coming and I was put in a state of true self-hate.

"I can only quote you." I said and embarrassed her, holding her tight. "You are strong Erza! You care and are just! You do what is right and you love your comrades and make sure they are safe! How can I not love someone like you!?"

She became quiet, the tears kept pouring.

"I have never been sure how I can be this strong." I continued. "I don't know why I was given this power… But I've always known that I'm meant to use it to protect and help others. I'm meant to be there for others! You do the same. And I'll always be there for you! I'll always protect you!"

"Why?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Because, just like me, you want to help others and make sure our family is safe. If you keep them safe, then someone needs to keep you safe! I'll be that person, always!" I took the scarf and put it around her neck.

She embarrassed me tighter than ever before and my head was buried in her cleavage.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she kept crying.

 _Always!_ I promised myself.

I would always be there for her.

 **Next day on a rooftop in the city**

Erza and I slept through the whole night in each other's embrace. (Not an easy thing to do for me.) Our breakfast where just plain bad, the hotel owner asked us if we had played with each other the whole night and made her annoying laugh as she went to take care of other guests.

After the complimentary breakfast we went to scout the area for the assassins. We found out they was hiding in a pub with other gangsters, thugs and some civilians. Erza and I planned to attack the pub by entering from the windows on the third and second floor; that was why we stood on a rooftop at the opposite side of the pub. We were ready to attack, but went through the plan again.

I would blast open a few windows on the third floor and let Erza in before I would enter through the second floor and take down everyone with an area-attack. The first floor was for civilians, so the damage needed to be kept to a minimum, good thing Natsu didn't come with us. The second floor was for stronger guys who worked together and the third floor was for random thugs the assassin hired.

"Let's do this!" I said and made ready the spell.

"On my mark!" Erza said, she acted like herself again, brave, stern and smart, with the occasional blush. "Go!"

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX WING ATTACK!" I yelled while moving my arm horizontally and sent out a horizontal lightning attack that broke all the windows (and some more) at the third floor.

Erza jumped and entered the pub and I heard screams in agony and pain as well as swords swinging and explosions.

"My turn!" I claimed and used my signature move. I turned into lightning and I teleported from the rooftop and into the pub's second floor in a flash of blue, such a short distance was nothing. It was worse when I needed to travel long distances, that was often tiring.

"Who amongst you are Donavan the Assassin?" I asked to the bunch of people that had weapons drawn at me, Erza's entre must have alerted them a bit too much.

"KILL HIM!" They cried as they charged at me.

"Pathetic!" I said calmly and made three simple sign with my hand. "Lightning Phoenix's Stream!" I said and the floor got electrified making everyone, except me, fall down, immobilized and unconscious.

"Now, to find Erza and-"

BASH!

Out of nowhere I got hit in the head by a magical bullet. I felt extreme pain in my head and the blood started to gush out of my head. It was not enough to take me down but I hurried and fixed my senses so I could fight. I dodged another two bullets and saw that the shooter was a sniper, a good one at that. He hovered in the air on some magical cloud.

The guy had a sort of obsidian-like sniper with magical circles and he looked like the average bad guy from fiction.

"You aren't gonna touch me, you damn fairies" He yelled and fired a barrage of bullets at me.

I knew my head would heal, it was a flesh wound, nothing I haden't survived before.

I decided to team up with Erza to take him down and I used the teleportation technique to return to Erza and dodge the bullets. (I can sense others magic and teleport to them if they are in range. That's how the technique works.)

 **The third floor**

The scene that met me on the third floor was the stuff my nightmares where made of. All opponents were down but Erza was on the floor, bloody and completely still.

"ERZA!" I screamed in concern and rushed over to her. "No, no, no, no, no, no! ERZA! Wake up!" I kneeled by her side.

"Luke..." She opened her eyes a little and exhaled in relief. She was alive, but the condition she was in... She was lucky to be alive at all. Most of the wounds were from bullets so the assassin must have attacked her first. Healing would be easy, but the blood loss would keep her out of play for some time.

"Stay still, I'll heal you!" I said as I focused my magic to my hands and let a warm light spread along her body. The good thing about being a phoenix slayer, you can heal people, but not restore magical energy.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done!" I growled as the tears started to fall from my eyes. I made a promise with Erza, I was meant to protect her. It took one battle for me to fail my promise, I was the worst!

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself.

I was too busy healing Erza that I didn't noticed that the assassin got a clear shoot at me. He hit my head again and this time I nearly passed out. I dropped to the floor next to Erza and felt how my strength left me. The bullet was infused with magic, I felt how my own magic started to get stripped from my body. I needed to end that assassin fast.

"Hahahahahah!" The assassin laughed. "You can't even protect your own woman, you damn fairy!"

"Shut up!" I said as I rose up. "You know nothing of the strength of Fairy Tail!"

"What? What did you say little fairy? Seams you want another bullet in your head? This one will kill you for sure!" He loaded a stronger shoot this time, a direct hit would kill me, or in best case cripple me.

I rushed at the assassin and punched him in the ribs making him flee to the rooftops.

"DIE!" He yelled as he rapidly shot bullets at me.

I couldn't dodge all of them, my stamina and magical energy started to get too low, I really needed to finish him off.

"Lightning Phoenix's Beak!" I yelled as I tried to stab the assassin with my hand, infused with lightning.

He dodged the attack and tried to punch me in my face, but I caught his hand in mid-air and broke it. Making him incapable to use his sniper.

"Why won't you die?!" He yelled as he aimed the gun at me.

But I had a hidden ace up my sleeve.

"Lightning Phoenix Forbidden Art…"

"DIE!" He yelled as he fired the sniper.

"Cursed Wing's Brutal Hellflash!"

In a blue flash I teleported behind the assassin, dodging the bullet and activated the attack. One pure, white lightning bolt stroke him and fried him good. He screamed in pain and anger as the attack purged him of his magic. This was one of the spells that I had learned to be lethal if you added too much power to it. Don't worry, I didn't kill him, but he became more toast than Natsu did.

The assassin fell and I put on a pair of magical handcuffs to make sure that he stayed still and harmless.

"This is the power of Fairy Tail, make sure to remember it!" I said, but was meet by a pair of eyes that made me take a step back. He looked happy, in a crazy, homicidal way.

"That's it? This is what I am taking suicide for?" He said and laughed, the creep made me sick. "You have no idea of what is coming Luke Drakeson, you are just a part of it all!"

"A part of what? What do you mean by 'suicide'?" I asked as I started to lose my patience.

"The end of everything! Soon, soon will the Cult's Children rise and they will serve their purpose! All slayers will fall to the One! Or the other way around!"

"Who? What are you talking about? Speak!" But he suddenly started to turn to purple smoke as he left me with his last words.

"I was a mere puppet to draw you out, to make you show off your strength, now my superiors will make sure that our master obtains your power so that the One can be killed! Just sit back and watch, your whole world will crumble!"

"What the hell are you saying? Who's the One?" But he was gone, turned to smoke. And I was left with a lot of questions and a horrifying feeling that things was about to become a lot worse for me and my friends.

 **One week later, at the hotel**

It is easy to say that the shoots to the head gave me more than a headache. My healing got interrupted by the magic in the bullets and I needed to heal like any other human.

Staying in bed was the only thing to do and it was boring. Erza would not allow me to leave the room and said that I was lucky to be alive after the battle. The shoots almost broke my skull and the bleeding had left me with endangering blood loss. The good thing was that Erza healed fast.

She was back in action before we were meant to leave the hotel. Though the healing had put extra strain on my body; I stayed in bed most of the week after the battle. Erza would cuddle up next to me when she was not out shopping cake or taking on a minor contract. And I started to like the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her, but I was still tense about it.

"I hate staying in bed!" I nagged when she returned tired from a job; monsterhunting seemed to make anyone tired if you hunt enough monsters.

"You need to cooperate with me and get well before we can go back to Magnolia and I refuse to let you put more strain on your body!" She answered me as she requipped a dress fitting for sleeping in, plain white, but beautiful, sexy even.

"Nice dress, it suits you." I said unable not to stare at her.

She blushed and avoided my eyes.

"I… I thought that you'd like it… I don't usually wear dresses like this…"

"You should!" I encourage her. "You should wear it more."

She stayed silent for a bit.

"Did you have any problems with the monsters?" I asked to start the conversations again.

"No, not really… But the man who put up the request marked the monster's nest on the map! I faced over fifty of those beasts!"

"It would be better if I could join you and help!" I joked.

"Bad joke! And... Well, It IS boring that you need to stay in bed all the time!" She said as she joined me in the bed. "But it does have its perks…" She said in a flirtatious way.

"What sort of perks?" I asked, acting ignorant.

"This for example…" She kissed me, but this time she was a bit rougher and outgoing.

She is using her tongue!

It seemed she wanted it to become a make-out contest and I was delighted to compete against her.

 **Another week later, Magnolia**

I watched the guild getting closer and closer as I walked down the streets of Magnolia. I was fully recovered and I was in good spirit. I had made a good amount of Jewels and I could not wait to meet my friends again. Three weeks was a long time.

Sadly though, Erza had to make a detour and would be gone the fallowing month because of a contract. But in the meantime I could talk to the master about what the assassin had said. It still didn't make sense to me, who was the One and what about that cult. I had no expectations that the master would know, but I needed to tell him what had happened.

Times in Fiore was about to change, for better or worse, I was a part of that change whether I wanted it or not.

I sighted and looked up in the sky, innocent blue and clear. No clouds or birds. It was warm outside and I felt kind of relaxed, until I heard fighting coming from the guild.

Of course was Natsu, Gray and the rest of the guild fighting again and master Makarov seemed to busy drinking to care. Stools flew through the air and insults were hurled at back and forth. I was home…

Before it got too far I decided to step in.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'LL PERSONALLY TRUN YOU TO TOAST!"

My scream was way more effective than expected. Everyone in the guild became silent, everyone but Natsu.

"LUKE! FIGHT ME!" He rushed at me ready to strike at me.

"Maybe later…" I said as I flipped him up in the air.

"Hurray! Luke is back!" Macao said as he lifted his mug to salute me.

"It's good to be back!" I declared as the members gathered around me.

The rest of the guild welcomed me and I sat through a few minutes of small talk.

"Erza got taken down by that assassin?" Cana asked in shock.

"Well… He was kind of strong…" I said as I emptied my cup of sake.

"No way that happened!" Natsu argued. "Erza is strong! She is unstoppable!"

"Well, this guy was really strong, I get why it was bigger than a S-class contract. Few people in Fiore have that kind of strength." I said as I rose from my chair.

"You're going already?" Gray asked.

"No, I just need to talk to the master for a bit…" I said calmly. "And Gray…"

"Yes?"

"Please put some clothes on…"

"WHAA!? HOW DID THIS HAPPENED!?" He yelped noticing he was dressed in nothing but his undies.

The members of Fairy Tail laughed at Gray and I left to find the master, who'd gone to the upper floor.

"So, the assassin is taken care of…" Makarov said after I told him the whole story.

"Yes, but he said something before he died…"

"You wouldn't bring it up if you were not concerned…" Makarov remarked.

"True, it's quite worrying…"

"Tell me everything." The master said in a calm and relaxed voice.

"Well…"

I told him what the assassin had said and told him that I felt worried about it.

"What you've told me is truly worrying… And you are sure that the assassin said 'the One'?"

"Yes… It seemed that the One was strong, he or she also seemed to be an enemy to this cult the assassin was talking about."

The master remained quiet.

"I think it have to do with my lost memories!" I confessed.

"And you want to explore this further?" He asked me in concern.

"Yes… Even if it's a dead end… I have a clue now, I'll fallow it and if I'm right… Then I'll make sure to solve all of this."

The old man exhaled.

"You have always been the kind to take on the big jobs and protect your friends… But don't you ever wish that things were different?"

"Sometimes…" I said feeling a bit down. "But I have this much power, I could not live with myself if I didn't use it to keep my friends safe. I am meant to do this and if it leads to bigger things so be it!"

"And if this will end with your friends and family in danger? What then?"

I smiled.

"Then I'll take the fall and if necessary give my life for Fairy Tail… If it's my part to play, so be it!"

The old man smiled at me.

"Don't be so hasty to throw away your life young man! You have others who'd give their life's to protect you. Remember, you are a member of Fairy Tail, a mage who will protect his family and will be protected as well!" His speech made me a bit more confident in myself and I felt the warmth of Fairy Tails spirit flow through me.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked down at the members who drank, ate and laughed together, one big happy family.

"But if I'm to look deeper into the matter of this cult and the One… I'll need to ask you a favor gramps."

"Sure, anything except making Natsu a S-class mage or taking him with you on a mission!"

"Don't worry, I'll not ask about that, he will become a S-class mage in time, I'm sure! But I need you to accept someone into the guild!"

"Alright then! Tell me who it is!" He said as he emptied his mug of ale.

The person I told him of shocked him but he agreed to help me. I f i were to die, I needed to know my family was safe.

 **A few minutes later**

"Sorry about the fake Salamander..." I told Natsu after he told me how he met Lucy.

"Nah, it's okay, Igneel is out there and I'll find him for sure! NOW FIGHT ME!"

"Natsu, I told you already! I'm not going to fight you until tomorrow!" I told the hothead as he continued nagging me about fighting him.

"But I'm stronger now! And you promised me a fight when you returned!" He nagged in flaming anger.

"True, ture, but I never said if I'd fight you directly after I came back!"

"Don't try to excuse yourself!" He accused me.

"Why do you want to battle him anyway?" Lucy asked.

The celestial mage was new to the guild, but she had already made a good impression on me. She was cute, smart and just like me; she didn't like when the guild became an all-out battleground.

"Lucy…" Said Happy concerned. "Luke is the second strongest of Fairy Tail's mages, only Gildarts is stronger, even master have a hard time dealing with Luke!"

"WHAAAAAT?" The blonde squealed. "You are Luke! That Luke! Luke Drakeson! The amazing phoenix slayer? The one that Sorcerers Weekly thinks is a timid but perfect boyfriend?"

"Not true! That damn magazine…" I whispered annoyed. "They say anything they want… They can't even stick to the truth! I am far from perfect!"

"I can agree on that!" Gray said. "You can't even tell a good joke and you are really bad at social stuff!"

"I don't know of amazing either…" Cana remarked.

"I agree…" I said, they were right and I didn't take offence.

"Tell me! Do you have a crush on Jenny from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked me out of the blue.

"What?! Did that damn magazine say that?!" I asked in surprise and anger.

"Yeah! They wrote that you and Jenny have an on-off relationship, did you really fall in love with her after the Grand Magic Fashion Ball last year?"

"No! I'm not in love with her! I did dance with her, but that's it! And it was horrible! I was meant to make the food for the event, but they made me dance!" I explained to Lucy as Happy and Natsu gave me a look that said: "Maaan, really?"

"There, there!" Laki said as she patted my head. I was too upset to look anyone in the eye.

"But Sorcerers Weekly always wright about your love life! They always accuse you for having a secret crush!" Lucy said.

"I don't have a crush!" I lied.

 _Wait now... Why did I lie?_

"Yes you do." Natsu said as he ate a flaming fish of a stick. "You can't be in her presence without blushing!" He said as he munched on the fish.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Oh, are you talking on Luke's crush on Erza?"

Mirajane was suddenly there. Straight out of nowhere!

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. "You and the Armored Maiden of Fairy Tail are a couple!?"

"Nah! Not really!" Said Natsu and Happy as they kept munching fish.

"Luke may be strong in a fight! But he doesn't have the guts to tell her what he feels! Erza is too scary!" Gray said after being quiet.

"But Luke has already told her how he feels!" Mira told them.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Natsu and Gray screamed in surprise.

"I knew it!" Happy claimed with a smirk.

"Really! What did she say?" Lucy asked.

Even if we were guildmates I hardly knew her and she was asking things I classed as personal. I betted she would never tell me this sort of stuff if I asked her!

"How do you even know that I've told her?" I asked Mira while she smiled at me.

"Oh, she contacted me with a communication lacrima and asked what she could do to act more like a real girlfriend. So I told her a few tips!"

"That's way she was so outgoing!" I got it now. Thanks to Mirajane's "tips" Erza had acted more outgoing.

"Oh, so she did fallow the tips I gave her!" Mira seemed too happy about it.

"So it happened at last!" Cana happily cried out. "HEY, EVERYONE! LUKE AND ERZA IS A REAL COUPLE NOW!"

And again I was surrounded by my fellow guildmates. Answering questions about my relationship with Erza and trying to keep them from having their own versions of the truth.

"I bet you two did all sorts of things while you were away!" Cana teased me.

"That's a lie!" I argued.

"You sure score big, Luke!" Wakaba told me, puffing his pipe.

"It's not like-" I tried.

"We all knew it was a matter of time!" Bisca said as she looked at me with caring eyes.

"No kiddin, those two were meant to be from the start!" Max declared.

"Please just stop…" I pleaded.

"Damn it Luke, just fight me!" Natsu nagged again.

"NO!" I yelled as I hit him in the head causing him to break through the floor, head first.

"C'mon you guys, you know Luke is too timid to make a move like that on Erza! He must be tired from the trip, let him rest!' Mira demanded, saving me from the hordes of questions.

Thank you, Mira! I thought as I looked at her with gratitude in my eyes.

"NO! FIGHT ME!" Natsu demanded.

"No!" I said as a kicked him back down through the floor.

"But I'll make sure that you tell us the whole story tomorrow!" Mira said with an innocent smile.

I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said in defeat.

I knew from experience that Mira could make me tell her anything if she just tried enough.

 **Night time**

As I left the guild I smiled to myself. I was truly back where I belonged. I walked down the street and gazed at the closed shops and the beautiful streetlights that were illuminating the quiet town.

Whatever's ahead I'll face it with my friends, they give me my courage and strength. I'll make sure to repay them. I thought as I saw the stars awakened in the night sky.

" _LUKE_!" Someone screamed behind me.

I turned around to face the person who'd screamed, but the street was still empty of people.

"Who screamed my name?" I whispered.

" _LUKE_!" I heard the scream again. The one thing I knew was that the person screaming was a female.

"Where are you?" I yelled out loud.

" _YOU MUST GO LUKE! YOU MUST RUN! PLEASE, FOR ME! RUN! HE'S COMING!_ " The voice called out as I became petrified in fear.

I knew that voice.

"Mother…" I whispered.

Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and I felt how my legs was about to give up and let me fall to the ground.

" _LUKE! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO RUN, IT'S NO LONGER SAFE! I CAN NOT HELP YOU IF DO NOT LEAVE! HE IS COMING!_ "

It was without a doubt my adoptive mother's voice. It was the lightning phoenix Coldmei; the phoenix queen.

"Mother!? Where are you? Why did you leave me? Mom?!" I screamed out but the voice left me with nothing but a warning and an order.

" _YOU WILL BE KILLED IF YOU DO NOT RUN! PLEASE, FIND HER AND GET STRONG! I LOVE YOU!_ "

And just like that, I was all alone again. The tears flooded out of my eyes.

"Mother…" I whispered as I fell to my knees. "Why? Why is this happening!?"

"Luke?"

I turned around a saw Lucy standing a few meters from me, her spirit Plune was by her side.

"Lucy…" I whispered as I got back on my feet. "Did… Did you hear me?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yeah…" She confessed without looking at me.

"I… Sorry about that… Just forget about it!" I said as I turned away from her. 'See you around…"

I started to walk but she stopped me.

"If you got a problem, you can always entrust them to your friends!" She told me. "As a member of Fairy Tail you have friends whom care about you! Don't try to solve everything by yourself!"

"Lucy, I…" But I had nothing to say to her, she'd got me good with that speech.

"I have not been a member of Fairy Tail for long! But Natsu, Grey, Cana, Biska, everyone in the guild would help you if you asked!"

"Thank you Lucy, I needed a pep talk!"

She smiled a little and we walked to my apartment, funny thing was that it was close to Lucy's apartment.

"See you tomorrow!" Said and waved farewell.

"See you!" I replied.

I entered the apartment and needed to fend off the landlady who always asked for the rent, even though I'd already paid it in advance. When I got to my room I was exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep.

As I slept I dreamed about a man with blue hair and a tattoo over his eye. I didn't remember him but he was familiar somehow. In the dream he spoke to a man wrapped in purple shadows.

"So… Do we have a deal?" The man wrapped in purple shadows asked the young man.

"Yes, we have a deal!" The young man answered. "The power will be helpful. To ensure that the Tower of Paradise is successful I'll help you! Even if I must kill my brother!"

The dream didn't bother me, but it should have. Soon I would be tangled in more problems than I could comprehend. So many of my friends would be in pain the months to come and I would soon remember my place in the world...

* * *

 **JellalRaven** : That is the end to chapter two! I hope you liked it!

 **Happy** : It's better now when it's shorter!

 **Natsu** : Yeah, no kidding! I had a hard time just reading through the first part!

 **Lucy** : Well, I think it's great!

 **JellalRavan** : I hope you aren't trying to suck up to me!

 **Lucy** : No! I would never do that! *embarrassed*

 **Erza** : And now on with the third chapter!?

 **JellalRavan** : Yeah! But I have split it up as well!  
Anyway! I hope you as a reader liked the chapter! Like my fanfic, follow or write a review! It helps a lot!  
See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Fairy Tail V:  
Tale of the World Slayer

Chapter 3:  
The Date

 **JellalRavan : This is the third chapter of the Fairy Tail V story and it's gonna be about Luke's and Erza's relationship. I hope you like the chapter; leave a review or follow/ favorite it if you want.**

* * *

Luke's POV

 **On a train heading to Magnolia**

"Ahh, that was a great deal of work…" Natsu exhaustedly claimed as we sat on the train back to Magnolia. He didn't look so good… Luckily for him, the train had stopped for a minute.

"You did go a bit overboard." I told him as I read the book Lucy had recommended me to read.  
"Me and my Fallen Bird." It was about a phoenix falling in love with a human, not the best book I'd read, but good enough to read anyway.

"But to be yelled at by the master was so embarrassing!" Lucy nagged as she silently cried.

"But we got the job done, we should be thanked!" Gray complained.

"Sure, you did stop Lullaby, but you also did destroy the guildmasters special house…" I said while turning a page.

"You could've helped us you know!" Natsu yelled in disappointment before the train started to move again.  
I sighed and put down the book.

"I was away and took care of an illegal guild all by myself and you still think I should've helped you!?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu replied before he pasted out.  
I grow more annoyed with him, but let it slide.

"What has happened has happened, let's just say that we are lucky to be here together after that adventure!" Erza told us and as always her words made me calm down.

Lately my contracts would always be S-class or a bit above.

"It's good for the guilds reputation if you do as many S-class requests as you can!" The master had told me.

Even if it was good for the guild, and the money I made was more than pleasant, it was still a lot of hard work. I hadn't gotten any real time to spend with Erza either. She had been gone for a few weeks after we had dealt with the assassin and I had taken down more than my share of illegal guilds because it was too risky for the non S-class mages.

"I just want to take a break when I get back." Gray said as he looked out the window.

"You and me both!" I agreed with Gray.

I noticed that Erza was looking at me but when I meet her eyes she looked away and started to blush.  
You can defeat monsters half naked and you don't mind bathing together with Natsu and Grey, but looking your boyfriend in the eye is embarrassing? I asked myself as I smiled.

 _Just a part of your charm_. I though.

"So cute!" Happy said and I was close to lose my temper with the blue cat.

"Shut it!" I said as my cheeks grow red. 'I'll make catsoup out of you if you don't shut up!'

"I don't think that would taste good…" Lucy commented.

"Oh, I think it would." Gray said. "Luke can make delicious meals out of any ingredients."

"Food!" Natsu whispered slowly as he drooled in his sleep.

I choked a laugh and saw Lucy look at Natsu in disappointment.

"But Happy is right!" Lucy said.

"About what?" I asked. "Not the thing about me being able to grow wings and fly! I told you already, even though I can grow wings I can't fly! And I hate flying!"

"No, not that! I mean that you and Erza are a cute couple!" Lucy said.

I blushed a bit and saw Erza do the same.

"It's only been two months…" I silently remarked.

"But you have been having real dates, right?" Lucy asked.

"You sound like Mirajane…" I told the blonde as I was rememberd of how many questions Mira had asked me and Erza through the course of the last weeks.

"We… We haven't had the time to go on a real date…" Erza confessed. I could her that she was upset about it.

"Than the first thing you should do when you get back is to go on a date and catch up on all the missed romantic moments!" Lucy told us, no, it sounded more like an order.

"I wouldn't have anything against it." I said looking at Erza.

"I'd like to go on a date…" She said and my heart skipped a beat at the response.

"Then it's decided!" Lucy said pleased. "The two of you are to go on a date when we get back to Magnolia!"

I was a bit annoyed that she took herself the liberty to help us with our relation, but she had a good point, a date with Erza would be more than amazing.

"You guys really are weird…" Gray said out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned him.

"Both of you are scary strong, but you are always blushing when you are with each other, it's actually kinda fun to see you like this!" He was right, I did blush around Erza a lot, but I had to keep my cool, even if I was going on a date I had already known Erza for a long time, it wouldn't be that big of a difference, I hoped.

"So, shall we start preparing the date?" Lucy asked and I sighed in defeat.

"Okey, let's make it a perfect date!" I said smiling at Erza who smiled back at me.

 **A few days later, Magnolia**

I was a bit nervous. I had been planning the date with Erza and Lucy, beginning to end and I had promised Lucy to add something extra without telling Erza to be a bit spontaneous and romantic for her. I had been a bit worried when Erza was taken to the Magical Council because of the Guild Master accident. Natsu did things worse when he rushed to the Council dressed like Erza, putting things aflame.

After a while Erza and Natsu had returned. The Council wasn't going to punish them or so. The "arrest" was just for show.

I was now standing at the entrance of the guild waiting for Erza. I had taken a warm bath and combed my hair, it made me feel fresh and less nervous, but still I was not sure about my clothes. Lucy had told me that my usual sleeveless white robe was not accustomed for a date. I had put on my black shirt that I never used on top of a white t-shirt and Lucy had made me buy a new pair of blue jeans and now I really looked like one of the boys from Sorcerer Weekly's front page. I was wearing the scarf that Erza had given me as well, I rearly put it away.

I got plenty of complements about my appearance from the guildmembers, but it didn't make me feel less nervous, I was going on a date with Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, it was not a small thing to me, I didn't want it to screw up.

"You seem a little nervous, Luke!" Cana remarked as she stayed by the guild entrance.

"Yeah, you can say that… I have never felt this nervous before! It's a bit scary!" I told her as I itched the back of my head.

"Don't worry!" Lucy stepped out of the guild and looked happy. "You will do fine! Just stick to the plan and when she thinks she knows what's about to happen; you will take her to the Secret spot!"

"I know, I just hope she will like it and not think I'm lame…" I was really scared that Erza would laugh at me because of my idea to surprise her.

"You will be fine!" Cana told me. "Erza is at least as nervous as you!"

"Just make sure she's having a good time! Be a gentleman and be nice to her!" Lucy ordered me.

"YES MA'AM!" I answered her.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned around and saw Erza standing behind me in a dress that made her look like a goddess. It was sleeveless and red like blood, had no straps and showed of a perfect amount of cleavage. It was short; it only covered her down to her knees, it was simple and yet so amazing. I was stunned by how beautiful she was. She also wore black see-through stockings and had matching black shoes. She had done nothing with her hair, but that only made her look better.

 _Damn, I love her hair…_ I thought as I remained stunned and unable to speak.

Cana and Lucy noticed that I was stunned by Erzas appearance and took their chance.

"We only told Luke that he is to treat you as a gentleman should!" Lucy told Erza in a manner fitting a general.

"I get it!" I assured Lucy. 'I would never wrong Erza! I could never forgive myself if I Erza got harmed because of me!" I didn't blush for once and Lucy and Cana seemed happy about my reply.

"I trust Luke!" Erza told the girls. "But I won't let you order him around; he is better of when he fallows his heart!" Erza had a stern look in her face and I knew what she said was true, I did feel better when I could fallow my heart, or guts, or intuition.

"Then let us start the date." I said as I smiled at Erza.

She walked over to me and hooked her arm around mine. I was not prepared for it so I almost pulled away my arm, but I didn't, I knew what Lucy had told me about being a nice boyfriend and I really had nothing against Erza and me walking around arm in arm.

"Well then, of too Arnett's Arms and Armor!" I said as Erza pulled herself closer to me.

"I thought you were going to a romantic place!?" Lucy protested.

"Erza said she wanted to have a look at their new armor, I'm actually a bit interested myself, so why not!" I told the blonde as me and Erza continued to walk down the street.

 _I hope you know what you do!_ Lucy thought as the couple started to talk about the date plans.

 **Some hours later at Café Ciel**

"I think it will be a fine addition to my collection!" Erza told me as she admired the blade I got her.

We had been shopping for quite a bit. Erza had bought me a new robe that was a lot like my old one, but it got a hood as well (I had a thing for hoods and Erza knew it). She said it would be more fitting when I was on the road and it was better for protection as well. I didn't want to make her think I didn't appreciate her kindness so I bought her a new sword. It was a one of a kind blade that could absorb earth to make it stronger. It was expensive, but I could afford it, after all the S-class contracts I had a lot of money saved up.  
After the shopping we decided to take a break and have some cake at our favorite cafe, but because the sword I got her was so expensive, Erza commanded me to let her pay for the both cakes. I did refuse at first, but she was stubborn so I let her pay. Now we were sitting at our favorite café waiting for our cakes.

Erza was sitting at the opposite end of the round table and I felt a huge relief that I could have a normal date with her, I had been questioned it a bit before because I didn't know the first thing about being someone's boyfriend, luckily Mirajane and Lucy gave me some tips and

"I still think I should have paid for the cakes, at least mine!" I said as the waitress arrived with our cakes. I got Chocolate-Lover cake and Erza got her favorite; Strawberry Cake.

"It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to get spoiled!" She told me as she began to eat her cake.

"I like to spoil you, no one ells dose!" I said as I took began to dig in on my own cake.

She blushed but remained silent for a bit.

"I like being spoiled by you…" She said and I stopped eating. 'It's just… I don't like the idea of me not spoiling you…'

"You want to spoil me?" I asked with a smile. She nodded as an answer. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind…" I confessed.

She brightened up and looked at me with a mix of expectation and shyness; as if she didn't know if she could ask me something or not.

"Whatever's on your mind you can always ask me anything!" I told her in a comforting voice.

"Well, if you want to… Would you let me feed you some of the cake?"

I did not expect that, but I liked the idea. I chuckled and looked her in her eyes.

"Which cake do you want to feed me?" I asked her.

She blushed a little, but I saw her smile growing bigger. It was a pleasant sight to see her happy. She took her spoon and filled it with a piece of my chocolate cake.

"Say 'ahh'!" She ordered me and I obliged. She put the spoon in my mouth as I said "Ahh" and I ate the cake. It tasted good and I noticed that Erza was staring at me with instance eyes as I munched the cake.

"It tastes good." I told her after she had given me a few spoonsful of cake. "Now it's my turn!"

"To do what?" She asked as she put down her spoon full of cheesecake.

"To feed you, silly!"

She blushed but focused her gaze on me.

"Ahhh…" She said as she opened her mouth. I chuckled and fed her a spoonful of her cheesecake.

"Did it taste good?" I asked her as she munched on the cake I had fed her.

"Delicious!" She said.

 _She's so cute!_ I thought as we ate the last of our cake.

Erza paid the waitress and she took a hold of my arm and we started to walk aimlessly.

"Thank you for the meal by the way!" I thanked her as I felt bad for not doing it sooner.

"I'm glad you liked it, they really have the best cakes there. Can't we make it a thing that we go there every month or every week?" She asked.

"Sure, if you let me pay once in a while!"

"Only if you don't buy me new swords and armor as gifts!" She told me and I chuckled.

"I thought that you liked being spoiled…"

"Only if I get to spoil you as much as you spoil me!" She looked at me with investigative eyes.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" The question was meant as a joke, but Erza grabbed my collar and whispered to me.

"Just some cake… I'll get it…" She proceeded to kiss me on my cheek. "There, all gone." She let go of my collar and grabbed my arm again, but this time she hold on to it more tighter.

"I love you…" I told her.

"I love you too!" She answered and we continued to walk aimlessly around the town.

As we walked down the street we talked about how we were meant to spend more time together. Erza wanted me to join a team with her, but I explained that I couldn't because I needed to go on S-class missions only and the master wouldn't let Natsu or the rest of the team go with me. She got a bit upset, but I told her that I would join a team when I didn't have to do just S-class missions. She didn't like the idea of me never taking on missions with her; I was actually pissed because I couldn't accompany her.

"I hate that I can't be with you more!" I told her in agony. "I HATE IT!"

"I know… I hate it to!" She pulled me closer and I could feel my heart beat faster. She looked so beautiful, so amazing and courageous. I was damn lucky for having her as my girlfriend.

"How about we go to that magical photo booth that Lucy told us about?" She asked me.

"You know what… I got a better idea!" I told her. She looked surprised and curious.

"What would that be?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked with a smirk.

She sighed a little as if she knew this would happen but grabbed my arm even tighter.

"Of course I trust you! I always have! Show me the way!"

 **A few moments later**

My idea was simple, but I think Erza liked it more than I could have hoped for.  
I had taken her to one of my favorite spots in Magnolia, Sunrose Hill. It was a hill located at the far end of town that was known only to a few people, like myself and master Makarov. The hill itself was nothing special, but the view you got from the top of the hill was amazing. You could see all the way to the other side of the town and I choose the best time to visit the hill, at sundown. A bit cliché to some, but I thought it was the best time for a romantic moment.

"It's beautiful…" Erza mumbled as I summoned a picnic basket with magic.

The basket was too big for me to have with me all the time during the date and Erza would have been suspicious if I had been dragging around a picnic basket on our date, so I had left a magical seal on it back at my apartment. I pulled out a blanket from the huge basket along with some pillows and made a cozy spot for us to lay down.

"You planed this?" Erza asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Yes, I wanted to show you I can be spontaneous and caring. And I wanted you to see something amazing." I looked at the sun as I spoke.

 _It will start soon..._

"Show me what?" She asked as I sat down next to her.

"Close your eyes… I think you will remember it when you see it!" I told her and she closed her eyes without questioning me.

"What now?" She asked as the sun started to get lower.

"Listen…" I whispered in her ear.

Then the music started to play, slowly and quiet, but if you concentrated you could hear it. It was an orchestra; violins, harps, flutes of different kinds and other instruments that I did and didn't know the name of.  
The orchestra played a slow song, perfect for this moment.

"I can hear music, like an orchestra!" Erza said slowly as she intensely listened to the music. "What makes the music?" She asked me, still with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes…" I told the scarlet-haired girl and she opened up her eyes to see something out of this world.

"This… This is… But how?" She tried to grasp what was happening.

In the air, hundreds of small glowing lights was floating around and emitting music. It was a phenomena that I had seen many times, but I was still amazed by it every time I saw it, it was beyond beautiful, it was the work of unknown and untamable magic.

"It's Fairy Dance, remember? It happens every sunset in the end of a warm day, the feelings we carry makes the flowers create these lights and the mode of the song is determined by how the person feels the moment he or she sees the flowers..." I explained to Erza as she snuggled up against me. "Do you like it? The music is slow and peaceful, it must mean that we are calm and at peace now…"

"I love them, I remember them... We were kids, I was sad and you and Gray was comferting me, you took me here... I really feel at peace here…" She said as she looked me in my eyes. "Thank you…"

"I did nothing; I only wanted you to see this…"

"And for that I thank you!" She leaned closer to me and kissed me. I kissed back and caressed her cheek. When she pulled away she looked at me with a happy and satisfied look in her face.

"I don't ever wanna leave this place..." She told me as she got a bottle of wine out of the picnic basket. "I don't ever wanna leave you!"

I took the bottle from her and opened it. I filled two glasses and toasted with her.

"And I will never leave your side, not until I cannot be yours…" I said but Erza pushed me down and smacked me.

"I said EVER you idiot, I don't want you to leave me, ever!" She had tears in her eyes and I was shocked by the mode change. But I understood how she felt and the truth was that I never wanted to be apart from her, I just didn't want to make her think I was to clingy.

"I promise; I'll never leave you, never! I will be by your side, always!" I said and Erza laid down on top of me.

"I'll make sure you do!" She said determinedly and hugged me.

The flouting lights kept on playing the slow, but romantic music as we started to make out.

 **Next morning, Luke's apartment**

I woke up to the sound of someone being in the kitchen, I smelled a lot of food and my senses told me to check it out, but I noticed that Erza wasn't in bed. After last night's date, that was a total success, Erza decided to sleep over in my apartment. I betted she was in the kitchen right now and I was right.

"Morning!" She greeted me when I walked in to the kitchen.

She wore an apron and a pair of new stockings that fitted perfect with the apron, but nothing more. I was partly chocked and partly aroused that she wore such clothes, but I was mostly happy just to see her. She had stayed the night, in my bed no less and now she was making breakfast, I was one lucky guy.

"You look great!" I told her and gave her a morning's kiss. "Can I help with anything?"

"Just relax and eat, we'll need to go to the guild soon." She put a plate of pancakes on the table, but I didn't sit down. "What is it, is something wrong with the pancakes?"

"The only thing wrong here is that you do the entire job and I am to sit down and just eat, nope, you'll sit down miss and I'll take care of the rest!" I told her and tried to sound as responsible as possible.

"But... I-" She tried, but I silent her with another kiss.

"No buts! Sit and eat, I'll take care of the dishes and wash-up, I'm not the kind of guy that'll let his girlfriend spoil him too much!"

"Fine…" Erza said in defeat and started to eat the pancakes while I got started with the dishes.

 **Midday, at the Fairy Tail guild**

Erza and I was happy to tell Mirajane about our date, she seemed interested to talk about it so much that she forgot that the master was looking for me and Erza. When He found us we got quite the task from him.

"Natsu, Happy and Lucy have gone on a S-class mission?! And to Galuna Island of all places!?" I asked gramps after he told us what had happened.

"And Gray, who was supposed to bring them back, is not back with them yet?!" Erza continued.

"They must be at the island by now." The master told us. "They aren't ready for these kinds of missions!"

"No kiddin'!" I told the old man. "Natsu is way too hotheaded for this sort of mission; I told you yesterday that I would do that request next week! And by the way, why did Lucy accompany them, she doesn't seem to be the kind that breaks rules?"

"She's a celestial spirit mage; she's probably in for the Zodiac key that is promised as a part of the reward." Erza told me as she seemed to calculate the situation far better than me.

"Why am I not surprised?! I know you had plans for today as well, but I must ask you to go and bring those brats back!" Gramps was right, so me and Erza just sighed and promised to bring them back as fast as we could.

"Damn!" Erza growled as we left the guild. "I was so happy that we would be able to spend the day together…" She sounded like she had lost all hope of us being together by ourselves.

"Think of the bright side of this!" I said as we headed to get a carriage to get to the harbor.

"Yeah..." She agreed as we hurried on.

* * *

 **JellalRavan : This ends the third chapter of this fanfic! Thanks for reading, follow, favorite or make a review, it helps a lot! ^^  
This chapter was also split into two chapters! I hope you liked the date, I needed to make Erza's and Luke's relation a bit deeper! The Next part is part four, time for some fighting! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Phoenix

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Chapter 4:  
The Second Phoenix

 **JellalRavan** : This is the fourth chapter of FTV! I hope you will like it!

 **Happy** : Let's get going!

* * *

Luke's POV

 **On Guluna Island**

After we had stolen a pirate ship and arrived at the island, I was a bit confused. Erza didn't feel it, but I felt a presence and power I had never felt before, it was the same power I remembered my mother had, the power of a phoenix. I told Erza that I would met her at the village that was in need of help after I had checked out what the presence was. She kissed me before I left and I felt a bit nostalgic as I run through the forest.

The presence got stronger as I got further in to the forest. After about two hundred meters I could use my teleportation technique to travel directly to the presence without wasting too much energy.

As I arrived I saw a young man standing alone right in the middle of the forest. He seemed to be the same age as me, but he wore nothing but black clothes. Black pants, black robe and black boots, but the really weird thing was that he didn't have a shirt under the robe.

He showed of his six-pack and chest in a manner that would have made any girl who read Sorcerer's Weekly go insane with lust for him. I only thought about how cold he would be in snowy areas, but maybe he was like Gray and didn't mind the cold.

"So, a lightning phoenix descends!" He said as he faced me, his face was handsome and he seemed more mature than me in every way. "To think I would meet you here, Blue Era…"

That god-damned nick-name Sorcerer's Weekly had given me popped up at every corner these days. Damn them!

"So you know me at least a little, but how are you? Why is there another phoenix slayer? I thought I was the only one!" I readied myself to attack; wrong answer could lead to an all-out battle, not a good thing.

"I am Andre Trail, I am the phoenix slayer of the earth; I am your superior and your successor!" He sounded as if had waited to say that for a long time.

"I don't know of any successors or superiors, but I know you have wanted to see me for some time now… Am I right?" I met Andre's gaze and saw he calculated me, as if he tried to find a weak spot.

"I have wanted to see you for the longest time, Luke… I tracked you around for so long, now I can show them that my strength is greater than yours!" He sounded half desperate, half insane.

"Who are 'them'?" I asked, but I needed to dodge his attack before he answered me. His speed was excellent, but his movements were a bit shabby.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" He screamed at me as he fired pillars of solid earth at me.

"Hell no! I don't remember! I have actually lost most of my memories!" I told him as I dodged the attacks.

"After all this time? You don't know why you're here or who you are?" He asked in anger as he continued to cast earth spells at me.

"I know who I am; I am a Fairy Tail wizard, the phoenix slayer Luke Drakeson!" I told him as I got tired of him and send a lightningbolt at him. He blocked it with a wall of rock.

"You don't even remember your real name…" Andre said in disappointment before he inhaled.

A breath attack?! I thought as I was too shocked to conjure an attack. I must dodge it!

"Earth Phoenix's Song!" Andre's yelled and I was amazed by the power he had, almost on par with mine, but only almost!

As tons of earth was hurled at me I teleported behind Andre and activated an attack of my own.

"Lightning Phoenix's Honed Blitz!" I hit him in his shoulder and he dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" He yelped as I used a new attack on him.

"Lightning Phoenix's Starfall!" A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and stroke Andre as he still was on the ground. He yelled in pain, but to my surprise he rose up and came at me with incredible speed for someone who just been hit by two strong attacks.

"I'm not done yet!" He claimed as he started to fight me in close combat. He was formidable at it, but I had the speed and experience from fighting in the guild all the time in my young age.

I tripped him, but he just smiled at me with hate in his eyes as he hit me in my face.

"Earth Phoenix's Beak!" He yelled as he hit me. The attack made me fly a good three meters and I felt my head spinning.

"We were made to be great weapons for humans, Luke!" Andre told me as I got up, giving him some time to catch his breath. "We are here now, alone, without our masters… All because of you! As they ordered us, I will kill the rogue slayers and kill the One!"

"I've had enough of you! I'll make you see some reason!" I promised him as I took a stand, ready to attack!

But he took me by surprise and rushed at me with speed matching mine.

"EARTH PHOENIX'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: SWIRLING EARTHQUAKES BARRAGE!"

Tons of earth started to swirl around him as he rushed at me with death in his eyes. The earth formed a storm and he let it hit me. It was like a hurricane of earth smashing everything around us. The whole island was shaking because of the attack and I along with it. I watched the attack closing in on me without being able to do anything.

It was a direct hit. I felt how my body became numb and how the pain started to cripple me. I felt how a few bones broke in my body when the boulders hit me. I couldn't concentrate enough to dodge or teleport away, the pain was too intense. I was about to past out when I saw visions from my distant memories.

I saw men torturing children, beating them, forcing the children to fight each other. The men forced magic into the children as they starved them.

"Use the powers we have given you, you scum!" One of the men told the children as they cried out for help.

The men kept forcing the children to take in magic and made them battle one another. I wanted to attack the men and save the children: how could they use children like this? I was at my breaking point as Andre's attack was about to kill me, but then I saw a familiar face in the vision; me. I was one of the children that were standing up for the kids, because of that I got beaten up and forced to take in more magic; that caused me to pass out.

When one of the men tried to beat me even more another boy protected me and took the beating for me. The boy yelled at the men and I rememberd him, it was my brother.

He was nothing like me in appearance, he had blue hair, and he had a red tattoo over his right eye. The boy protected me and shot down a lot of the men as he and I was beaten down even more.

I rememberd that I had seen him in a dream not long ago, he was up to something, something bad...

I felt a wave of confidence shower over me as I rememberd a bit of my past and I was happy I rememberd my brother, I had to see him, I needed to stop him before he got into more trouble.

I summoned all my strength and roared out in pain and relief as I yelled the name of my attack.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: OBLIVIOUS ABYSS THUNDERFALL!"

I blasted out of the hurricane with thousands of lightningblots around me and rushed at Andre with new determination. He was too shocked to react to my moments and I activated the attack.

"AICELL!" I yelled and sent Andre flying as he got roasted with my strongest attack, this time I went all out and was for a split-second worried that he would end up dead. I had no need to be worried; Andre rose up and looked at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"You dare to fight back!" He complained as I walked up to him. "Just die, damn it!"

We began to fight in close combat again and I felt more alive than I had felt in a long time. I hit him and he hit me, we were almost on par now, but I still had the speed he lacked. I started to run around him and hit him from every angle; I was nothing more than a streak of blue lightning for Andre as I run around him. He had no time to react and got so pissed he used an area attack.

The ground started to erupt and I almost got caught by the attack. I felt how my magic started to get thin and knew I needed to stop him right now or I'd be I trouble.

"That's enough Andre!" I told him as I teleported behind him and hit his head. It made him fall down and stay down for once.

"Why? Why can't I kill you?" He asked as I sat down and felt how much damage my body had taken.

"You lack conviction!" I told him and tried to sound as friendly as possible. "You think you still belong to the men that used us… The truth is that you belong to no one than yourself!"

"No! I- I am meant to kill you…" He started to cry as I felt sorry for him.

"You were used, I don't blame you for it, or the fact that you tried to kill me. Whatever I did to get you so upset; I am sorry, but you must remember to live your life as you want it to be, don't fallow someone ells who do not appreciates you! Those men that made us what we are they are not around now, we can live our life's as we see fit! You can have real friends now and if you don't think you can get friends then I'll be your friend!"

He looked at me with tears running down his eyes and I gave him my hand. He took it and started to cry out for real.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He cried out.

 **At the island's village**

On our way to the village Andre had told me he had met a young man named Leon who wanted to defeat Deliora; a demon who'd killed his teacher a long time ago. Lyon had promised that Andre would be allowed to have Lyon's support finding and killing me if he helped Leon revive Deliora.

When we arrived at the village I saw that all the villagers were demons. First I was thinking of attacking, but Erza was talking to them so I stayed calm. I was going to say hello but I felt how the ground left my feet and I fell down into a pitfall.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I fell down.

Everyone looked at me as I climbed back up and I tried not to blush in embarrassment. Erza giggled at me as I went up to her and stood by her side.

When she told me she was going to destroy the moon I thought she had lost it, but when I heard her mention Moon Drip I understood what she was going to do. I sat down as I tried to heal myself while Erza and Natsu "Destroyed the moon" and broke the Moon Drip spell.

While Erza told the villagers what had happened I talked to Natsu, Gray and Lucy about what had happened. They told me about Leon and Deliora and how they had fought to stop the Moon Drip in vain as the demon was already dead.

I told them about Andre, who'd gone to find Lyon and they seemed interested in the fact that there was other phoenix slayers in the world.

I made sure that they understood that I was disappointed that they had disobeyed the master's orders and they apologized.

We said goodbye to the villagers and Erza and I made sure they didn't pay us, but Lucy manage to get her key at least.

"It must have been quite the battle." Gray said as we were heading back to the ship I and Erza had stolen.

"Andre was using his anger as power; he didn't stand a chance in the end…" I told them.

"But maaan, that battle must have been hard on you!" Natsu said as he pointed at my wounded body. "You have never had this many wounds before!"

"It will heal... But I did let my guard down, it was nothing, really!" I lied.

Ezra seemed to notice that I lied and stared at me with concern mixed with anger. She could never know that I almost died back there; she would kill me if she knew I almost gave up on life.

"But the earthquakes made us all worried!" Lucy told me as we boarded the ship. "The whole island was shaking from the battle; we thought it would help Deliora wake up!"

"Sorry that I worried you, but I was alright all the time!" I assured them as the ship set sail.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't have beaten Lyon and his friends!" Gray told me.

"You mean; I defeated the strongest guy on his team that would have taken out all of you in a flash!" I joked.

"Bad joke, man... But as I see it, yes!" He said and I chuckled over how nice it was to have friends by my side.

"Lyon told me he was a phoenix slayer, but was he like you? I mean, is he really like you?" Gray looked serious and I answered him.

"He is almost exactly like me… He comes from the same background as I and he have powers similar to my powers…" I didn't mean to sound sad, but that's how I sounded.

"And you got all the answers you wanted?" He asked me as the ship started to gain more speed.

"No… Not to sound cliché, but I have a feeling that we will see each other again…"

 **Later on, Magnolia**

We talked about the punishment the master had in store for Natsu, Lucy and Gray as we walked.

"There is no way Gramps would do 'That' to us, he'll look past this, no worries!" Natsu said to comfort Lucy.

"Actually, Natsu; Master Makarov will with no doubt do 'That'!" I ensured him as we got closer to the guild.

The three non-S-class mages complained in agony how gruesome THAT would be as we saw the guild, in ruins. The guild was completely trashed and giant metal pillars were sticking out of the rubble. I was shocked to see it and I was paralyzed in anger and fear. My ability to talk was gone because I had a hard time taking in the horrific scene.

"What the hell has happened…" Natsu said in a whisper.

"Phantom…" A voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw Mirajane standing there all shaken and in tears.

"Phantom Lord did this…" She told us.

I was still shocked, but I felt how an anger I hadn't felt in ages started to boil within me.

I knew one thing for sure; it was time for war…

* * *

 **JellalRavan:**

And that's the end of chapter 4.

I hoped you liked it! Luke is getting more memories back and he'll be getting more memories back as the story progresses. The relationship with Erza will get more complicated in the future, but until then we have the next chapter.

You'll read about the Phantom Lord Arc and what Luke did to help Fairy Tail, it's gonna be epic!

This story will be long and I'll have a lot to write about in the future. The story will focus on the Cult of Slayers in the future and later the War of Slayers; it will be an epic part of this story and I'll leave hints about Luke's past and other things connected to the Cult and the upcoming war!

Ask questions, or leave a review or follow/ favorite if you want to! I got a lot of school right now, but I hope I can write a chapter per week.

Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom Lord's Ace

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Phantom Lord Arc: Part 1

Chapter 5:  
Phantom Lord's Ace

 **JellalRavan :  
It's time for the fifth chapter of Fairy Tail V. The beginning of the Phantom Lord Arc is covered in this chapter! I will update again with a chapter on the Phantom Lord Arc when I have the time!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Luke's POV

After what Phantom Lord had done to the guild, we had to gather in the basement of the guild. It was fortunate that no one had died when the guild had been trashed.  
Nonetheless, I was furious with the master. He wouldn't allow me to crash Phantom Lord's guildhall even after what they did to our guild. Natsu and I were enraged for what had happened, but the master let it slide.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you four took on a S-class contract even though you were not ready for it!" The master said as he emptied his mug of ale.

"We are sorry!" Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy said before the guys got karate-chops from the master and Lucy got her bottom slapped.

She cried out in surprise and embarrassment as I tried to calm down.

"Master this is not the time to be a pervert!" I told the old man. "Phantom Lord has to pay for what they have done! They want this war, I say; Let them have it! I'll show them the true power of a Fairy!" Blue lightning started to spark around me as I spoke and the master looked at me with caring eyes.

"No! You will not do anything!" He ordered me. "You could take down most of the members of Phantom Lord alone, but that would only make problems for you and the guild. The magical council will not allow us to make such actions without making us regret it!"

I was about to yell out that we should screw the council, but I didn't. I know the master was right. I remembered what had happened when Natsu and Erza fought after they returned from having ruined the guildmasters summoning hall. It was just before mine and Erza's date. Erza had been arrested by the council and Natsu had gone over there to "save" her. I was worried half to death that I would have to reason with the council so that they would forgive them, luckily, I didn't have to.

If Erza was taken away for real and locked away forever; I wouldn't be able to live.

"Than; what do we do?" I asked as the master slapped Lucy's bottom again.

"Nothing…" Makarov made me worry about what may happen in the future if we did nothing, but I ignored my feelings and turned around.

"Good… Then I'll take my leave!" I told the old man as I started to walk to the basement exit.

"One more thing Luke!" The master said, making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked without really caring.

"A new mage have joined Fairy Tail, his name is Kain…"

 _So our plan is proceeding as he promised._ I thought as I was a bit shocked that he told me this in front of everyone ells.

"So… What's so special with him?" I asked as nonchalant as I could.

"I think his magic can rival yours!" The master told me as he sipped some more ale.

"That's impossible!" Natsu laughed. "Only Gildarts is stronger than Luke! Luke can more spells than anyone and he is more than a plain phoenix slayer!"

"I doubt that anyone can match Luke in combat!" Erza said as she moved closer to me.

"Yeah…" Makarov sighted. "I thought so too… But this Kain showed me magic that was of any and all charts! He is a natural expert in magic and he is quite the character I might add!"

"I don't think I am as strong as you all think, but when I meet him I will have a match with him!" I said, making Natsu blabbering about us fighting one another. "I want to see for myself how strong he is!"

"Then you'll have to wait, he said that he would do a few contracts before he would settle down in the town, he has been gone for a few days already!" Makarov emptied the mug again and once again slapped Lucy's bottom, making Mirajane lecture him.

"When did he join?" Gray asked.

"I bet he can be as strong as Gildarts one day, if not stronger…" The master said to himself, ignoring Gray's question.

"Well… I'll go now." I said as I made my way out of the basement.

"Don't go and destroy Phantom Lord, you brat!" The master yelled at me a bit drunk.

 _No… My mind is not in place for it!  
_

 **Luke's training ground**

I kept hitting the dummy as part of my training. I took out my anger on the dummy as I felt my hands and legs getting tired from the training.

 _Why is everything happening now?_ I thought as I sent a lightning bolt at the dummy, making it explode and catch fire.

 _Dreams? My brother? Other phoenix slayers? Phantom? Why now? WHY!_

In my fury and agony I sent out a lightning attack that made a tree that got in the way explode, leaving the ground on fire.  
I dropped to my knees and panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"I think you are hiding something from me!"

I looked up and saw Erza standing meters away from me.

"I don't have anything to hide from you!" I lied. She didn't need to worry about my problems, I hated to be a nuisance and she knew that.

"Really? You always comes here when you have something on your mind, but you never tell anyone what is bothering you!"

"I am not hiding anything from you! I'm just pissed about what Phantom has done!" I told her.

'So you would never lie to me or keep things hidden?' She asked; looking unconvinced.

"Never!" I said as I got back up on my feet.

"Luke…" She walked up to me and took a hold of my shoulder. "I know when you lie!"

She smiled at me as she pushed me hard to the ground.

I felt pain in my back as I hit the ground. I was surprised and rose back up in confusion.

"I was not prepared for that!" I said as she took a defending pose. After knowing her for the last couple of years I was sure that she wanted to fight me.

"I won't go easy on until you tell me what's on your mind!" Her determination made me smile.

"I _am_ stronger than you!" I told her as I started to force magical energy to my fist.

"You have been training for the last hours, your stamina is low and you have wasted a lot of magical energy while you trained!" She was right about that.

"I'll still win." I told her with a smirk.

"We'll see!"

She requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and rushed at me.

 _Being serious, huh? Bring it on!_ I thought as I made my stored lightning become armor around my hands, giving me claws made out of lightning as well.

With my lightning gauntlets I met her head on.

 **Some time later**

I had been defeated, sort of.

I was on the ground with Erza on top of me. She had put a sword millimeters from my face and she was now panting in exhaustion as I felt stupid. She knew I let her win and I was not fair to her for doing so.

"Why?" She asked me as she requiped back to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Because I want to… I don't see a real reason to fight you!" I answered as I caressed her cheek. "I was confused, I didn't want to bother you with my stupid problems, they aren't even that problematic!"

"Liar…" She mumbled. "I told you earlier; I know when you lie! So tell me what's on your mind!" She looked concerned and I felt bad for making her worried about me.

"Fine… But don't ask any questions about it, I don't understand all of it myself!"

She helped me up and we sat down on a bench while I told her about my dream about my brother trying something evil, about my mother calling me in my mind; warning me. I told Erza about what Andre (the earth phoenix slayer) had told me on Galuna Island and that I rememberd a bit of my past. I only rememberd that I was being used and that I were there with other children that got treated the same as me.  
Erza listened and didn't ask any questions; that made me happy.  
But she looked concerned when I talked about my brother. I didn't talk much about him, only that he was about to do something evil. I didn't know what he would do so I didn't bother talk about it much.

When I was done with my explanations Erza hugged me close and whispered in my ear.

"I will always listen to your problems, no matter how big or small. I will lean on you and you will lean on me! I won't forgive you if you shut me out!"

I could hear her love for me in the words, but I felt so stupid, so… So undeserving. I had kept her in the dark about my concerns and now she's telling me she will always listen to my problems. I was not worthy of such an amazing girl.

"I'm sorry…" I told her as I started to cry.

"Idiot…" She called me as she embarrassed me tighter.

 **On the streets of Magnolia**

"So Mira wants everyone to have a sleep-over to make sure that Phantom doesn't send anyone to fight us one-on-one!" I repeated after Erza had told me about the plan. "And we, together with Nastu and Gray and Happy, are to sleep in Lucy's apartment…"

"Precisely!" Erza said as we made our way to Lucy's apartment, arm in arm, Erza told me she had read in a book that couples usually walked around arm in arm to show others that they were a couple.  
I did not question her.

 _Lucy will get pissed…_ I thought to myself.

"Natsu got quite angry at the master because he wouldn't do anything about Phantom." Erza told me. "After you left Natsu and Gray got a bit worked up. But they backed down as the master told them off!"

"Good thing too; if Natsu or anyone for that matter, would attack Phantom we would have an all-out war with them, not a good thing!"

"It's forbidden for guilds to fight each other and as long as they don't hurt anyone in Fairy Tail the master won't lift a finger against Phantom!"

"True. And even though I want to make them pay for trashing the guild, I rather have everyone in our guild safe!"

"That is one of the things that I love about you!" She said and kissed me on my cheek.

"Ah, here it is!" I said when we arrived at Lucy's apartment.

We knocked at the door and as suspected, Natsu opened and greeted us.

"You got any food?" He asked us and I showed him the shopping bag with snacks and ingredients that I had bought before we had gone to the apartment.

"Did you get anything cold?" Gray asked from inside the apartment.

Erza and I walked in and I showed Gray my new recipe for my special chocolate ice-cream that Gray adored.

"Now this is what I call ice-cream!" Gray said as he sat down on Lucy's bed.

"No way ice cube!" Natsu protested. "Luke will make me some hot food first! Don't butt in!"

"Really, you flame-brain!" Gray answered. "Well I have been waiting for Luke's new recipe for three months!"

"Guys, please…" I tried in a calm voice.

But they started to argue even more instance.

"Erza, please stop them, I can't concentrate on cooking if they go on!"

She smirked and looked at me with eyes that said: "Only if you do as I want!"

"Fine!" I exhaled in defeat. "I'll start with your Strawberry Cake! Just make them stop!"

"My hero!" Erza said and kissed me on my cheek again.

"Listen up!" She comanded Gray and Natsu. "Luke is about to make me some Strawberry cake! He needs to concentrate to make it and if he can't get it done because of you two I'll make sure that you regret it!"

Erza's words made the two boys sit quietly with big puppy-eyes while I made Erza's cake, though, from time to time they did look at each other with raging gazes that could kill you if you weren't careful.

 _My hero!_ I thought as I smiled at Erza.

 **Some time later**

As I kept cooking for the team Lucy got home.

She got upset and threw a chair on Natsu in distress, but when we told her why we were there she calmed down.

"You are a young and attractive teenage girl, I and Luke didn't feel comfortable knowing Natsu and Grey would stay with you all alone." Erza told her as I put down a new dish on the table.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is having a sleepover and don't worry about Phantom Lord! Even if they knew you lived here I could easily kick them out of Magnolia with one kick!" I ensured the blonde.

"How reassuring!"" Lucy said as Happy was going through her dirty clothes. "Get your hands of that you damn cat!" She yelled.

"Hey Plune, you found something to eat?" Natsu asked as Plune was eating a lollypop.

"Natsu!" I growled. "I have made food for everyone, so before you start eating sweets you better finish your portion!"

"Wow you would actually where this, Lucy?" Erza asked as she poked around Lucy's undergarment.

 _Isn't that a bit too risqué?_ I wondered, as Erza was holding up one of Lucy's undergarments.

"You guys are taking this Make-yourself-at-home-thing a bit too far!" Lucy nagged.

I chuckled as Erza rose from her chair.

"But we got a serious problem!" She said in dominating voice.

 _Will she bring up Phantom Lord now?_ I wondered.

"Your boy's hygiene!" She said.

 _Nope, not Phantom!_

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Natsu argued.

"I just got into bed!" Gray nagged.

"I am cooking here, so no!" I said as I made Lucy pancakes.

I saw Erza smirking and I got a bad feeling.

 _Oh, no! Please not a mix-bath. I hate those!_

"Come on now boys!" Erza said as she put her arms around Natsu's and Gray's heads. "We can take a bath together like we used to! You too, Luke!" She said with a smile.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy asked in horror.

 **A while later**

After Erza and I had taken a bath together ,Lucy got in.

(Just saying, I felt way too nervous while taking a bath with Erza! I am unsocial, damn it! I can't relax if I take a bath with someone, even if it's Erza! Especially if it is Erza!)

When Lucy was, done neither Gray nor Natsu got in the bath.  
Erza requiped into her pajamas and I changed into my sleeping clothes; a simple t-shirt and baggy, but comfortable pants.

We started to talk about Phantom and Erza told Lucy the story about our two guilds.

"I didn't know Phantom was so strong…" Lucy said.

"They got nothing on us!" Natsu said in his usual cocky way.

"That's not true." Erza said. "Neither guild would survive if we ended up in a fight! Their master, Jose, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, just like master Makarov!"

"He is that strong, huh!" Lucy said.

"Didn't you get offered the title, Luke?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah! That's right! You turned it down! Why did you do that!?" Natsu questioned me.

"Because; I didn't want the title! I don't need it to know that I am strong. And in fact, I'm not that strong!" I said as I looked at Erza, she looked as if she was thinking about something disturbing.

"Can you tell me more about Phantom?" Lucy asked.

"They have amazing members, some equal to our S-class!" I said as I put the uneaten food in Lucy's refrigerator.

"The Elemental Four!" Erza said.

"Yeah, I think they all use the four basic magical elements." Gray said as he got into Lucy's bed.

"And they have a dragon slayer!" I told them.

"What?! Another dragon slayer? I thought Natsu was the only one!" Lucy said worriedly.

"There's other phoenixslayers in the world, so w hy not other dragon slayers!" I said. "Dragons always posed more of a threat to the world than phoenixes ever did and there's always been told that it excisted more dragons than phoenixes!" I told her.

"His name is Gajeel Redfox, also known as Blacksteel Gajeel!" Erza said as she drank her tea. "He is the Iron Dragon Slayer…"

Natsu looked uninterested, but Lucy looked rather shocked.

"Does that mean; he eats iron?" She asked.

"Probably…" I said as I pulled out a luxurious camping bed for two.

"They have one more excellent mage!" Erza said as she put away her dishes after eating her cake.

"One more?" Gray asked her and everyone was looking at her.

"I am surprised that you haven't heard about it yet, Luke…" She said, making me a bit worried. "Master told me when you four left the guild this morning, Phantom Lord got a mage with abilities on par and extremely similar to Luke's…"

 _No…_

"Phantom have… a phoenix slayer…" Lucy whispered.

"But… Phoenix slayers have always been stronger than regular dragon slayers, right?" Gray asked making Natsu stare daggers at him.

"Gray is partly right!" I said. "Out of the pheonix slayers we know of; me and Andre, we know we are way stronger than Natsu. If that is to keep up, Phantom's phoenix slayer might be stronger than Natsu and this Gajeel…'

"Than... If we get into a fight…" Lucy stopped herself.

Erza spoke in my stead.

"Yes, Luke would have to fight her!"

"Her?" Gray asked.

"Why didn't you tell em about this before?" I asked Erza as I poured my self a cup of tea.

"I didn't think about it at the time! You were busy telling me why you were so stressed!" She told me and I didn't bother with it.

"Erza?" I asked her. "Do you know what element this other phoenix slayer is using?' It was better to know than not.

"I can't say for sure, but from the info the master got on her she's been heard to utter the words 'Sunlight Pheonix' many times in battle!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy, Gray and Natsu said at once.

"Sunlight, Huh?" I said as I smiled for myself. "Wonder how that works?"

 **The next day. Oak Town, The Phantom Lord guildhall**

Gajeel and the young girl the guild called the Strongest Phoenix were sitting at a table eating when Gajeel send one of the guildmembers flying because he disturbed him while he was eating.

"Those Fairy Tail punks are hundred years early to have a chance against us!" Gajeel said as he rose from the table.

"Right you are my boy." The voice of Jose, master of Phantom Lord echoed through the guild.

"I didn't think our little present wasn't enough, so I left another one for them!" Gajeel said in a dark and evil way.

"I liked how the girl screamed!" The bronze-haired girl said as she giggled.

"There will be more screaming coming from the Fairies soon, my dear!" Jose told the eager girl, the girl that he had found, the girl that was Phantom Lord's ace.

She throw one of her twintails back as she smirked.

"Just make sure I get to fight, my onii-sama! No one can touch him other than me!" She said, she was clearly partly mad.

"Oh, that's a shame, Cindera, my dear, for he has already found a girl to satisfy him!" Jose said in a venomous way.

"WHAT?!" Cindera yelped.

"Right…" A random member said. "That Luke-guy got together with one of the Fairies bombshells!"

"Who?" Another member asked.

"Erza Scarlet I think, that bitch who uses armor and swords!"

The random guildmember was set ablaze as Cindera had sent a bronze-colored sunray straight at him.

"Master…" She said in a low, maniacal voice. "I am the one to kill Titania, I'll kill the Queen of Fairies! Then my onii-sama will see how's capable of being his lover!"

Jose smiled and nodded.

"So be it! Erza Scarlet is yours Cindera and Gajeel, try not to hurt the girl!"

Gajeel only smiled at the order.

 **Magnolia, Southgate Park**

The sight made me wanna scream, puke, kill and cry, all at the same time.

"Levy…" Lucy mumbled in fear and concern.

"Jet, Droy?" Gray whispered.

The Shadowgear team was nailed to a tree, wounded, burned, humiliated by being publicly displayed and the scum how'd done it had also painted the mark of Phantom Lord on them to insult them even more.  
If that was not enough, Levy was almost completely striped. Only someone whose mind was long gone could have done this.  
The worst thing that had been done to my friends was that they were a message for me personally. The phoenixslayer of Phantom Lord had left special marks on their body's so that I could get the message.

If you puzzled it together it said:

"Sunlight to Lightning, I did this for you, Onii-sama!"

"Luke?" Erza said in concern.

She saw that I was at my boiling point, I was about to blow.

Master Makarov arrived at the scene and I knew what he would say.

"Luke…" He said quietly.

"Yes master?" I tried my hardest not to let my emotions make me sound too harsh.

"Do you understand the message?"

"No, but I know it is conected to my past! And I'll find the one of gave it… And make her regret it a hundred times over!" Small sparks started to flow around me and I felt how my anger got the better of me.

The master didn't comment my words; he faced the three young members of the guild he loved.

"I can take that they reduced our guildhall to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children... **without taking revenge**!" His staff snapped and broke as his anger overflowed. "THIS MEANS WAR!" He proclaimed letting his magic energy flow freely.

"Master…" I said.

He turned to me and he was shocked to see the hate, sorrow and deep rage in my eyes.

Blue streaks of lightning started to flow from my eyes as I let my true power show.

"Luke" Makarov whispered in awe and concern.

"Please master... LET ME DESTROY THE ONE THAT WOUNDED MY FAMILY!"

 **Magnolia Hospital**

Lucy and I stayed with Levy, Jet and Droy in the Magnolia Hospital. But I was only there to heal their flesh wounds for a bit before going after the others and taking down Phantom Lord.

"You should go!" Lucy told me. "If the other phoenix slayer is there they will need your help!"

I nodded.

"That's true, I can tell just by the marks on Levy's, Droy's and Jet's body's that she is at least as skilled as me. She knows were to strike and how hard to hit, she knows how to inflickt the most pain... But I will take care of her in no time when I have couth up with the others!"

"You seem so sure… Can you really take her down if she's on the same level as you!"

I looked at the horrible wounds that Phantom Lord had done to my friends. I was an expert healer when it came to flesh wounds, but not even my powers could heal them properly, the magic in the wounds were too intense. That only made me more enraged.

"I will show my true power, just wait…" I said as sparks started to fly around me again. "I'll make sure to show Phantom what a real phoenix slayer is capable of!"

"Just don't overdo it; Erza will kill you if you got hurt too much!" Lucy said and I felt my lips forming a smile.

"Watch over them! My healing didn't do much to help, but they will heal faster now!" I told Lucy as I used a form of requip magic to change my outfit.

Lucy starred at me in awe as I now stood there in a mainly white sleeveless, yet fancy, robe with a hood and the Fairy Tail mark on the back. I wore a black shirt under the robe and I had new boots as well. (I was wearing normal, black pants as well.)

"That's amazing!" Lucy told me as she continued to stare at me in awe.

"Maybe?" I told her while I checked the outfit for myself. "It's not like Erza's magic; I can only change into clothes that I have put a magical seal on, this is the first time I put on a whole new outfit!"

"It looks good!" Lucy commended.

"Thanks." I told the blonde as I focused my thoughts to Erza's magical signature, a telliportation that far away wuld drain me of a lot of magical energy, but I had to do it, I had to catch up to the others...

 _A bit outside of Oak Town, perfect!_

"Wish us luck!" I told Lucy as I transported away from Magnolia and all the way to the rest of the guildmembers.

 **Oak Town, Phantom Lord's Guildhall**

It was a normal day for the Phantom Lord guildmembers. They chatted, they were eating and enjoying themselves.

The bad thing was that they had made enemies with the wrong guild, Fairy Tail.

As the members of Phantom Lord was having a normal day, the hatred and thirst for vengeance they had cast upon the guild called Fairy Tail had boiled over and was now overflowing.

Phantom Lord got quite the surprise when a whole lot of Fairies blow up their guild entrance.

"FAIRY TAIL… HAVE COME CALLING!" Master Makarov declared as Fairy Tail's battle cry was heard as they stormed Phantom Lord's guild.

The war had begun…

* * *

 **JellalRaven :  
That's it!  
The fifth chapter is shorter! It's easier to write like this!  
With all the schoolwork I got it's hard to sit down and write, the Naruto fanfic I am writing will not be updated as often as I would want it to and I will prioritize Fairy Tail V.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, make a review or follow/ favorite, it helps a lot!  
**

 **Next time:  
Luke will fight Cindera, the Sunlight Phoenix Slayer and a battle between Erza and Cindera as well!  
A lot more will be told about Luke's past in upcoming chapters and I can't wait until I get to write about the Tower of Heaven Arc! **

**Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Speed of the Phoenix

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Phantom Lord Arc: Part 2

Chapter 6:  
Speed of the Phoenix

 **JellalRavan :  
Chapter 6 is here! The Phantom Lord arc will take up a few more chapters and they will mainly focus on Luke and how the members of Fairy Tail feel about him and fighting, lots of fighting.  
**

 **In this chapter I will tell most of the story from Erza's and Luke's point of view. That way I will be able to tell you more about Luke and show more feelings between him and his guildmates.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Erza's POV.

As the smoke cleared and we engaged the Phantom Lord guild I gazed at my comrades as they attack our enemy. I was enraged over the horrid acts Phantom done to my guild and friends and I was happy to fallow my friends into battle to gain the vengeance we deserved.

The thing that worried me was the Sunlight Phoenix. Luke had said that he would seek her out and end her as fast as he could, but the tales I had heard about her strength made me worry about my boyfriend (God I feel weird even thinking about him in that way! No, I do like him, I love him... Don't think of me like that!).

"Erza! I will make sure that Phantom's Phoenix finds me and fights only me!" Luke had said before we had started our attack.

"But if she is too strong?" I had asked, I did feel concerned about him after all.

"Don't worry…" He said in a way I didn't like, he was cold and enraged, but I always thought that his calm was his strength, now he had lost it.

"Just make sure to come back to me!" I told him as I grabbed his arm. "I don't want you to do something stupid!"

"Only if you promise me the same!" He told me and kissed me, making Happy giggle.

As I blushed at his sudden move I felt how I was reassured. Even if he would get wounded, I knew he would keep his promise to me.

"Let's end them!" Gray said as we began our attack.

 **During the battle**

I wasted no time in scouting for Gajeel or the Elemental Four, I just had to ask the members of Phantom. As I requiped I saw Cana use her card magic and Elfman striking down a bunch of thugs yelling about his "Manliness".

"Erza!" The master yelled. "I will find Jose! He will be at the upper floor, stay here and keep them busy!"

I nodded and started to fight as well.

Gray used some ice magic and Loki attacked with his ring-magic, Laki used her wood magic, but she gave her attacks truly weird names.  
I exhaled and rushed at some random Phantom members as I yelled at them.

"WHERE ARE GAJEEL AND THE ELEMENTAL FOUR?!"

I didn't have to wait for long until one of them joined the battle.

As I saw a shadow jump down from the beams in the roof I felt a slight feeling of fear running down my spine.  
The owner of the shadow was Blacksteel Gajeel himself. The Iron Dragonslayer had arrived.

As I saw him clash with Elfman I knew the Iron Dragonslayer wasn't what caused me to feel fear. Elfman had it a bit tricky after a while, but Natsu decided to take over the fight and bashed Gajeel to the other side of the guild.  
I was proud of Natsu. But after he had introduced himself to Gajeel he took a direct hit and grabbed hold of Gajeels extended metal arm.

"Natsu!" I yelled out in concern as he didn't move at first.

Luckily he was fine and continued to fight Gajeel on par.  
But I kept feeling the fear in my backbone, as if someone was watching me, monitoring my every move.

 _What is this? Why am I feeling this fear? Wait a moment!_

I realized it. Luke was nowhere to be seen…

I started to fear that he was already taken down by the other phoenix, but how was that possible? Luke was strong, if he had to battle her he would have ended up destroying the whole guild in the process. But what if he had been captured, why would they do that?

"ERZA!"

Cana had yelled and I reacted in the nick of time.  
A barrage of sunrays-like laserbeams had been aimed at me and was flying at me in a pace I could hardly react to, only with my reflexes and Cana's warning had I saved myself from a direct hit.

I looked up at my attacker.

"Damn, I missed!" Said the girl that had shot the sunrays.

She jumped down from one of the beams and I saw that she was hardly older than me. She had bronze-colored hair in twin-tails. She was cute, a bit sexy even. She wore a red dress with a short skirt and looked a bit like she was from a maiden café.  
But her eyes told me she was mad, in more than one way.

"You took him from me!" She growled as she stored her magical energy in her hands, planning an attack.

"Took whom from you?" I asked as I requiped into my Black Wing Armor.

"MY BROTHER!" She yelled as she rushed at me with incredible speed.

 _I need to dodge it!_

I jumped up in the air as she unleashed her attack and blow away some of her guildmates in the process.

 _She's not thinking straight, she is half mad it seems._ I thought as I planned a new strategy to take her down.

If she was like Luke and had a calm mind she would have been a problem, but if she couldn't even focus enough to hit me, I had the upper hand.

"I won't let you…" She hissed as she took a stand, ready to attack me head on again. "I will show him that I am his true one!"

"I don't get what you are talking about, but I will fight you! You won't hurt anyone from Fairy Tail again!"

I leaped at her ready to strike her down. But as I swung my sword I saw in her eyes that she wasn't afraid of me.

 _What the?_

As my blade was about to cut her down she moved in the speed of light and caught the blade with one hand.

 _Her speed, it has increased!_

"Now…" She whispered. "DIE!"

She grabbed me by my arms and her magic started to corrode through my armor.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. "TITANIA!"

I couldn't move, her grip made me powerless and I started to feel her magic in my skin. As I felt pain flowing through my body I tried to focus and head-butted the girl.

She loosened her grip, but not enough for me to get loose. She smiled at me and I saw that she was truly mad. Her grip hardened and I felt my strength disappear.

 _No! I cannot die here! Why… Why can't I fight back?_ I was thinking about dozens of ways to make her let me go, but I felt how more of my strength vanished as I started to drop to my knees.

I could hear my friends scream my name as I started to feel my head going blank.

"LET HER GOOOO!"

Someone attacked the crazy girl head on and made her let go of me. At once I got back my strength and saw that Luke had arrived to my rescue and made the other phoenix bashed into the wall of the guild.

Something was wrong about Luke, he was not calm like usual. He was like Natsu usually behaved and was letting his magic energy flow freely.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I needed to see what kind of power she had!" He told me as he started to heal the wounds on my arms. "I hate myself for doing so, but I had no choice! Please… Forgive me!"

He had tears in his eyes and I felt a bit sorry for him. But I decided to act a bit hurt to make him regret making me feel pain for his stupid reasons.

"You think a simple apology will fix this?!' I snapped at him. "I am disappointed at you! Puting me in danger and not saving me sooner!" I said as I turned away from him and swiped away a few Phantom members with my sword.

Luke starred at me in pain, confusion and regret. He grabbed me and held me so tight that I had a bit hard to breathe.

"I… I'm so sorry…" He said as he sobbed. "I know I was… I WAS A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND!" He yelled the last part out while letting lightning out of his mouth and caused a few Phantom thugs to fly into the wall.

I knew I couldn't be mad at him. He had always been like this; always so regretful if anyone was hurt because of him. I loved him, even if he could be stupid, he would always be in time to save his friends and make sure that I was alright.

I embraced him and I felt that he didn't suspect it, he was still for a second until he embraced me as well.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered as his tears dropped from his cheeks.

"Forget it; it was a smart move to wait until she showed up and study her fighting style… But never let it take that long again!" I lectured him.

"I promise!" He whined.

CRASH!

We reacted to the sound of battle and saw that everyone had stopped battling for a second and was watching Natsu fight Gajeel. The sound was from Gajeel hitting the wall after Natsu send him flying.

"That was a good one." Gray complimented quietly.

"Yeah, Natsu is really strong!" Cana said.

"He is truly an amazing wizard!" I said as I felt warmth gathering inside my heart.

"The battle isn't over yet, ya punk!" Gajeel screamed as he rushed at Natsu and their fight continued.

"We should fight some too!" Luke said as he stared to cast spells at our enemies, at the same time he gathered more energy to use for later.

"Of course!" I said and started to strike down Phantom members again.

I felt calm with Luke by my side and I saw him keeping an eye at the Sunlight Phoenix as she started to recover from his attack.

"Luke-" I started.

"Yeah, I know!" He said and rushed to take care of the girl.

 _Why do I feel like something horrible will happen?_

* * *

Luke's POV.

I hurried to take care of the phoenix-girl and was prepared to end her right there and then, she would pay for what she'd done to Levy, her team and Erza!

"Onii-samma?" She said in confusion as I launched an attack at her.

"Lightning Phoenix's Honed Blitz!" I yelled as I tried to hit her.

She was beyond doubt fast. She dodged my attack and attacked me in return.

"Sunlight Phoenix's Wing Attack!"

The attack was like my own, but it was like a horizontal, bronze laser beam.  
I swung my arm horizontal as well and sent a wing attack of my own to take out her attack. The explosion that our attacks made at contact forced me to take a defensive pose.  
As I looked up she was millimeters away from me, she looked sad and lost for words.

 _What's up with this girl?_ I asked myself as I jumped back to gain some distance from her.

She hunted me through the guild and I fled from her. It made me a bit pissed; she didn't try to attack again, why?

"Lightning Phoenix's Beak!" I yelled as I tried to stab her with my lightning-infused hand.

She vanished in a ray of light as I was about to hit her.

 _Damn, that's some amazing speed!_

I had to dodge an attack that a Phantom member had aimed at me, but I was not the one to take him down.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT ONII-SAMA!" The Sun Phoenix screamed as she stabbed her guildmate.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, she looked confused.

"What do you mean, Onii-sama?" She asked as she gave me an innocent smile.

"He was on your side!" I told her as I launched a new attack at her.

Instead of dodging or blocking the attack, she rushed at me and made my attack rebound back at me. I didn't have to dodge my own magic, but she made me lose focus and took her chance to hit me in my stomach.

"Sorry Onii-sama!" She whispered as I felt my power disappear from my body. "I will not be too gentle with you; I must make sure that you see my strength!"

"Why?" I asked as she grabbed my arms, starting to drain me of my energy.

"Because I want you to understand that I am the only one that can protect you!" She said with a smile.

 _I can't move, I… I can't use my magic! HELP!_

"Don't worry, Onii-sama!" She assured me. "I won't kill you! I would never kill you! I love you too much!" She sounded like a maniac, but I believed her every word.

"I…" But my voice failed me.

"Shh! I will help you remember Onii-sama!" The next thing she did made me want to push her into hell.

She kissed me. Not like Erza did. Erza was gentle, romantic and a bit outgoing at sometimes. This girl forcefully used her tongue as we made out in front of everyone as they battled.

 _STOP THIS! STOOOP!_

"Onii-sama…" She whispered in pleasure as she continued to deep-kiss me.

As I felt my magical energy reach its limit, I lost my strength in my arms and in the rest of my body. She was about to defeat me…

"Onii-sama!" She giggled in her victory.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!"

 _Erza?_

Erza was attacking the girl from above, but she only smirked at Erza.

"Don't interrupt!" She said silently.

"DIE!" Erza attacked her with a devastating attack. But she failed to hit her.

Erza's sword was stopped by a barrier of bronze-colored light. If that was not enough, the Sunlight Phoenix hit Erza with at least twenty rays of her sunlight magic.  
I watched in horror as Erza feel to the ground together with her armor that broke in pieces.

 _No… Erza…_

The sunlight girl laughed manically at her work.

"Now too end you!" Cindera said as she prepared her attack.

"Stop…" I hissed, but she couldn't even hear me.

As the crazy girl laughed as a maniac she started to bombard Erza with sunrays, she didn't give Erza a chance to get up or anyone to get close enough to save her. I watched, incapable of helping her, as she got beaten half to death.

 _STOP IT!_ My mind yelled.

"I did it; I showed Onii-sama that I can protect him! I showed him that I am his destined one!"

 _Erza… Come on! Get up… GET UP, DAMN IT!_ My eyes started to get watery as a pain in my chest started to bubble up within me.

 _Erza…_

She didn't move. She was completely still. Her wounds was bad enough to be lethal, she needed immediate help. But I was not even strong enough to get away from the crazy bitch.

Was it over? Had we lost?

"AHHHH! FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!"

 _Natsu?_

As I was about to lose my conscious, Gajeel came flying and hit Cindera from behind, she must have been surprised, because her barrier didn't protect her. Gajeel and Cindera felt to the ground and I felt my strength return to me when Cindera let go of me.

 _At last! REVENGE!_ I thought as I got up on my knees.

"Damn you Salamander!" Gajeel roared as he sent one of his iron clubs at Natsu.

"Right back at you!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed the club.

"Onii-sama?!" Cindera yelled in despair.

"I'm here!" I said as I grabbed her head with my left hand, trying to make my grip as painful as possible.

"What?" She asked in confusion as I met her eyes.

Her half manically, half innocent eyes met my eyes; that were filled with rage and sorrow.

"Onii... sama…"

"You'll pay for what you've done to my family!"

"But… I-"

"YOU'LL PAY!" I screamed as I cast the spell. "Lightning Phoenix's Secret Art: Oblivious Abyss Thunderfall!"

"ONII-SAMA! PLEASE!"

"Aicell!"

My attack made her scream in pain as I electrocuted her. The lightning's made the whole guild lighten up and her guildmates was stunned at the sight of her being so brutally wounded, or so I thought.

When I was done with my spell, she was still not toast, she was not even scratched. She looked in my eyes and smiled as if she thought my attack was a fun and adorable trick instead of my ultimate spell.

"How?" I whispered as I felt my fingers let go of her head.

"Oh, onii-sama!" She said proud. "I have the power of the sun, I am one of the strongest from the test subjects!"

"'Test subjects'?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I will tell you in time! But I think I'll have to show you the difference in our power first!" She let her hands and legs glow with magical energy, bronze-colored like her sunlight magic.

 _Oh, crap!_ I thought as I got a really bad feeling.

She rushed at me and I was about to block her head on, but her attack came from behind and hit me in my back. I got confused, I was sure that she was going to attack me head on, all her movement gave her away.

 _Why did I get attacked from behind?_

"I am faster than you!" She told me, like if she could read my thoughts. "It's simple! I have the speed of light and I have perfected my movements! You on the other hand have learned a lot about a lot of stuff, you don't have an area of expertise!"

She was right. I was good at a lot of things, but I didn't stand out I battle. I did have amazing speed, but I wasn't the fastest in the world. But this gave me opportunities as well. I had more strength in my attacks; I just had to hit her.

"Bring it on then!" I challenged her.

"Alright, onii-sama!"

That was a bad call on my side.

I saw that she came straight at me, but I couldn't fallow her movements now. She was a ray of bronze and I lost my focus as I tried to have her in sight. She attacked me from my right and I felt my shoulder becoming warm and wet. I felt pain and understood that she'd got me good.

The blood didn't stop me from trying to stop her. But when I saw her and tried to attack, she was already by my side and wounded me again. How much I tried to focus at her movements, I couldn't do that and attack her in time.

In the end I had gotten at least thirty wounds covering my body. I couldn't stand on my feet and I felt my magical energy as well as my stamina slowly being drained from my body.

"Ah, sorry if I went a little too hard on you, onii-sama!" Cindera did sound regretful, but I was just pissed, not only at her but at me as well.

I had failed my friends, I had promised to take her down, I had let her hurt Erza and now I couldn't even get payback for it.

"Oh, don't worry onii-sama!" Cindera promised me as she sat down in front of me. "I will make sure that Phantom Lord accepts you as a member, just wait until we have ended Fairy Tail!"

 _That's it, I'll end this!_

"You know, Cindera..." I said as I used all my focus to get back at my feet. "I don't remember you from my past, for that I am sorry… But I will not give up and let Fairy Tail get destroyed while I still breathe! After this, you can tell me all about our past! But until then, we are enemies!"

"Always so noble…" She giggled. "You always did as you pleased, that's one reason that you got us all in trouble!"

"I think we are in a great deal of trouble right now!" I told her, making her laugh.

"Yes, quite so! But I will make sure that you stay down this time, I will-"

The guildhall started to rumble and everyone in Fairy Tail knew that master Makarov had activated his magic, The Giant.

"What is that…" Cindera mumbled as I saw someone approach her from behind.

"HAA!" A woman attacked Cindera as she wasn't on alert.

The woman that had attacked Cindera jumped past her after the attack and landed in front of me.

 _You never give up do you!_ I thought to myself as my redheaded girlfriend looked as badass and cute as always.

Erza had gotten back up and had cut Cindera in her shoulder; Cindera had dodged the blade enough not to get lithely wounded, but in her confusion I made my move.

"Lightning Phoenix's Tempest!"

It was an exhausting, but efficient attack. It was the same as Cindera's when she had attacked me without letting me see or touch her.

I kept attacking her from all directions in flashes of blue and made sure to strike critical parts of her body. I couldn't keep up the attack for long but I had with success wounded her just as badly as she had wounded me.

"Onii-sama?"

She fell flat on her face and I felt my need for revenge slowly evaporating from my wounded body. Erza hurried to my side and allowed me to lean on her. I used some of my remaining magic to heal her a bit, not to her liking, but I persisted and got my way for once.

"The master most have met Jose now!" She told me as I felt my body slowly regenerating itself.

(That's another perk of being a phoenix slayer, your body heals itself, but really slow.)

"As long as we have master with us we cannot lose!" I claimed.

It took less than ten seconds until the worst of the worst happened.

Master fell down from the top of Phantom's guild and when I saw him my heart skipped a beat in fear.

"Master!" I screamed as I hurried to his side.

"Old man!" Natsu yelled as he sat down by my side.

"Master!" Erza, Gray and other Fairy Tail members joined us as I tried to heal master.

"Damn!" I yelled in anger.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked me and I saw her worried eyes.

"I can't heal him! The damage is not just inflicted on his body; he simply doesn't have any magic in him!" I explained for my friends.

"You mean; he's just an old man now?" Grey asked me in horror.

"My... My magic..." Makarov whispered in pain.

"That cannot be!" Cana protested.

"I can do nothing here and I need proper help and his magical energy if I am to help him!" I told them as I started to calculate how to help our master.

"You can't do anything?" Elfman asked in shock as I got back on my feet.

"But you are the strongest mage here!" Cana argued with me.

"I have used most of my magical energy and I need time and calm to treat the master, none of that can be found here!"

"What do we do then?" Gray asked as the Phantom members started to come closer.

I found myself being stared at by everyone and I felt like I was the wrong person to look to.

"Erza?" I pleaded.

She looked shocked and when I met her eyes I saw that she had tears in hers.

"Luke?!" My friends demanded a way out of this and I saw only one way.

Erza nodded and with her approval I sounded our retreat.

"We don't need to retreat!" Gray argued. "I can still fight!" He said as he froze some punks.

"Yeah, me too!" Cana said as she let Macao lean on her.

"No!" I commanded in a voice they shrugged back from. "We cannot defeat them without master and I will not let any of you risk your lives for this!"

"But we-" Gray tried.

Erza stopped him and embarrassed him, she pleaded to him that he would retreat and he listened.

 _Good choice, Gray!_ I thought as I sent a bunch of Phantom thugs flying with one of my attacks.

My magic was almost gone, but I needed to give my friends time to flee.

"Luke! Come on!" Erza yelled as almost everyone was out of the guild.

"Not yet!" I responded. "I need to slow down these losers! Give you a head start!" I said as I started to prepare my last attack.

"No! You will leave with me!" Erza demanded as she was about to grab me.

"I need to do this! Just get out of here!" She stopped and frowned at me.

"Fine, but must come back to me! Or I'll make you pay!"

"I would have it no other way!" I told her with a smile.

She started to run and I smirked, that promise was enough for me to get pumped.

"GET HIM!" The Phantom Lord's members screamed as I stood alone at the big hole that we had made when we had entered the guild.

"Lightning Phoenix's Bane: JUPITER'S RAGE!"

My scream activated my charged attack and I let it fall down at the members of Phantom Lord. Hundreds of lightning bolts fell from the ceiling of the guild and stopped the thugs in their tracks.

But Cindera had recovered and was heading straight at me. She dodged the lightning and was about to attack me as I dodged her.

"Damn!" She squealed.

I turned to her and saw her turning to a bronze-colored ray of light again, in my desperation I focused on Erza's magical signature.

 _A good mile away from here… Wow!_

My eyes saw only bronze as I teleported away from the Phantom Lord guild and landed at Erza's feet, almost tripping her over.

* * *

Erza's POV.

"Luke!" I yelped as he landed in front of me.

He looked badly beaten and he inhaled like never before. I helped him up and he leaned close to me, kissing my cheek.

"Luke…" I whispered, I was quite surprised, but happy.

"I made it back to you!" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, you did!" I said as I hugged him, though he told me that my armor made his wounds hurt more.

"Come on now, Gray and, WAIT! What is that?" I commanded to know as I pointed at a bronze-colored magical circle on his now bare stomach (damn, his body was sexy! What, it's an honest opinion...)

"What-" Luke didn't finish his sentence.

In a split second Luke grabbed me and threw me away from him. As I first wondered what he was doing I saw in horror as his body was starting to burn in bronze flames, before he was covered in an enormous bronze explosion.

"LUKE!" I yelled as I rushed to him.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared I saw Luke still standing, but his whole body was full of burn marks and blood was running from small and huge wounds all over him.

"Luke…" I was too shocked and scared to go near him and I might hurt him if I touched him.

"Erza…" He mumbled. "EHAAA!"

He coughed up blood, a lot of it, before he fell face first to the ground and there he remained completely still.

"LUKE!"

I kneeled by his side but I couldn't get any contact with him. I even slapped him, but he didn't react. I kissed him, slapped him and slapped him again… But nothing I did woke him up.

I listened to his heart, but I didn't hear it beat. I checked his pulse, but I didn't feel it either!

"Luke… Please wake up! Luke!" I started to cry and grabbed what was left of his collar. "I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to feel loss again! Please, you saved me! Don't leave me now when everything was fine!"

He didn't respond; he didn't do anything. I started to cry and sob out load as I hugged his cold body close.

 _Please… Don't go! I need you! I beg you… Don't…_

I had closed my eyes and wanted to shut everything out. I was feeling too many feelings at once to be able to comprehend it all. I kept crying as I felt someone grabbing my hand.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Luke's hand that was now holding mine in a firm but gentle grip.

"Luke…" I said with a weak voice.

"I swore never to allow sadness take the better of you!" I heard him say and my heart skipped a beat. "I swore to protect you and always be there for you!" His words were quiet, but full of emotions and truth.

"You're alive!" I yelled out in relief as I hugged him tight.

"Ribs! Ribs!" He yelled out and I let go a bit. "I am not properly healed yet, it will take way longer that it usually dose!" He told me and I helped him up on his feet.

"You were dead!" I told him. "Your heart stopped!"

"No; not really!" He said as if it was normal. "A phoenix can heal most flesh wounds and so can I, I made my heart beat only one beat per minute while I healed, if I hadn't done that I would have died of blood loss!"

"But you have enormous wounds, yet you talk about blood loss?!" I didn't understand his logic.

"Yeah, my healing kept most of the blood from pouring out of the wounds, but with my heart stressing as it did, I wouldn't been able to concentrate my healing and stop the bleeding and heal myself at the same time! I needed to go into such a deep sleep that I would look dead to anyone else for my healing to work as good as possible!"

"So you basically canceled your body's stress so it could heal you with your auto-healing!" I summarized it.

"You can say that, yeah!" He said as he grimaced in pain.

"Let's get back to Fair Tail!" I told him as I firt helpt him up and then supported him.

"I don't think this is over!" He said, he meant Phantom.

"You are right! Things will get trickier from here!"

"I'm sorry!" He said, I noticed that tears was dropping from his cheeks.

"What for?" I asked him as we started to make our way to the guild.

"Everything! Using you to see Cindera's powers! Letting her beat you! Letting you worry about me being dead! Everything!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, he tasted crisspy.

"Forget it!" I told him. "As long as you apologize and return to me I won't be too hard on you!"

"You are too nice!" He said sounding a bit weird. Was he being sarcastic?

"I _am_ too nice! But a good punishment for you is that you won't be allowed in any battles in the coming month!"

"Say what?!" He yelped.

"You heard me!" I said with a smirk.

"I guess I did break the deal of me not being reckless!" He said in a low voice.

"Repeatedly!" I said as I was already planning what I should do when I got him all for myself. "You did do a lot of stupid things! So it is only natural that you get punished!"

"Let us take care of Phantom first; then I'll take on any punishment!" It sounded great, to make him do anything I wanted… The possibilities were endless.

"Only if you heal first, properly!" I told him, trying to sound harsh.

"Fine!" He exhaled.

I was happy about our arrangement, but I still felt bad about the whole Phantom thing. Master was badly wounded and we had taken more of a beating than we had been planning on and I didn't know what Phantom's next move would be.

We kept making our way to the rest of the guild members in front of us and I promised to never let Luke go, I would protect him. I would never let that bronze-haired bitch get him!

* * *

 **JellalRavan :  
That's the end of chapter six. The story will continue on with Phantom knocking on Fairy Tail's doorstep. And after the Phantom Lord Arc Luke will get more info on his past and the relationship between Erza and Luke will take a turn for the worse when the Tower of Heaven Arc starts. **

**Next time: Luke will need to step up his game and Erza and Natsu will have bigger roles in the chapter.** **Luke vs Cindera will happen again as well.**

 **I hope you like the chapter! Write a review or follow/ favorite the story. Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lover's Sacrifice

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Phantom Lord Arc: Part 3

Chapter 7:  
Lover's Sacrifice

 **JellalRavan :  
The seventh chapter of Luke's story. The story will be from Natsu's perspective and from the perspective of Luke and from Erza's perspective.  
I also want to thank everyone that have read the fanfic!  
THANK YOU!  
I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Luke's POV.

When we returned to the guildhall I asked Erza to leave me for a bit. She asked me why and I told her I needed time to think, I had to come up with a countermeasure against Cindera before Phantom attacked us.

"It is an inevitability fact that they will attack us!" I told her as I started to put paper and spell books from the basement on a free table.

"You are pushing yourself too much!" Erza argued with me. "You have done plenty, you made sure that we got the wounded out in time and you even saved my life!"

"After I had put it in danger!" I yelled, making everyone in the guild looking at me. "I watched you get beaten by Cindera just because I needed to see her strength! What kind of ass-hole dose that to his girlfriend?!"

"You did it because you wanted to defeat her!" Erza screamed back at me.

"And did I?!" I started to get pissed. Not because of Erza, but because I was weaker than I had made my friends think. "I didn't even defeat her after I saw her fighting you! I watched as she wounded you and I let her…"

I stopped myself. I had kissed Cindera with tongue and didn't do anything to stop her. I had cheated on Erza…

"She forced that kiss on you!" Erza snapped as she grabbed my arms in a firm yet gentle way. "I know she can drain other's power… She did the same to me! I would never blame you for that! I was the one that couldn't help you and-"

I didn't want to hear anymore arguing and decided to shut her up. I kissed her. It was meant as a simple kiss, but Erza started to use her tongue and she quickly started to dominate mine as we made out in front of everyone in the guild.

"Get a room you two!" Gray told us as Erza and I ended the kiss.

I didn't mind what Gray said. I was busy being hugged by Erza. I had tears in my eyes and felt how useless I was. I hadn't done anything to stop master Makarov from getting hurt when I was the strongest besides him at the battle.

 _The master!_

"Where is the master!?" I demanded to know. My healing might save him, or not...

"Bisca and Alzack took him to Porlyusica's place!" Macau told me and I knew it was for the best.

I was an expert healer when it came to flesh wounds, but I was not as good when it came to illness caused by magic. And the way gramps looked when he had fallen from the roof in Phantom's guild only indicated that he had been wounded by powerful magic.

"I need time…" I told Erza.

She looked me in my eyes again and I saw her determination. She wouldn't let me or Fairy Tail fall. She smiled at me and let go of me.

"I 'm gonna take a shower, care to join me?" She asked me as if it was a casual question.

"Not this time… I need to plan for a bit… I… I need to defeat her the next time we meet!"

Erza nodded in understanding and went quietly to the guild's showers.

"You are too hard on yourself!" Wakaba told me as I sat down to find a way to end Cindera, the Sunlight Phoenixslayer.

"It's the opposite!" I told the man that had watched me rise in Fairy Tail's ranks sense I first joined the guild. "I am not doing enough!"

* * *

Natsu's POV.

Lucy had told us everything about her and her family's involvement in Phantom attacking us. She was clearly sad and she kept saying that she should give herself up.

When I had saved her from falling down from Phantom Lord's headquarters she had been crying and said that she wanted to stay in Fairy Tail and that she loved the guild. It was her tears that had stopped me from destroying Phantom's HQ and decided to take her back to Fairy Tail. I didn't like to see her cry like this. And Elfman didn't help with his remarks on who's fault it was that Phantom attacked us.

"I should just give myself up and this whole mess will be over!" Lucy said in a low voice.

"I don't know about that!" I said. "I can't see you playing the part of the princess sitting in your mansion!" I told her and smiled at her.

She looked at me in confusion.

"You fit in with us! When we are on adventures and you freak out, when we are laughing, crying, fighting; you are a part of that! If you want to stay in Fairy Tail you shouldn't leave! Why would you return to the place you run away from?"

My question seemed to make her understand what I meant.

"You are Lucy of Fairy Tail! And you belong with us!"

She still looked a bit sad and she cried as well, but she looked more like herself again.

"Please don't cry." Gray said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah!" Elfman said, crying himself. "Real men can't stand seeing a woman's tears!"

"Natsu is right!" Luke had stopped working on his new attacks and joined us. "No matter what happens, you will always be a part of Fairy Tail, rather your father wants that or not! You choose to come here and that choice can only be unmade if YOU decide to leave!"

Luke's words made me realize why I looked up to him; he was not just one of the strongest in the guild, he was the one that cared the most about his comrades and was smart as well.

* * *

Luke's POV.

I had made a new technique in my head that in theory could work for real, but it was too early for me to tell anyone. I wanted to help Cana and Mirajane track down Mistogan and speak with Laxus.

I saw Cana sitting with her cards trying to locate Mistogan as she suddenly threw the cards in the air, she hadn't found him.

"I can't get a reading of where Mistogan is!" Cana complained as I joined her and Mira.

"You did your best!" Mira said.

"If Lucy is their target they are bound to attack again!" Cana said.

"They won't give us time to heal properly either!" I told them and Cana nodded.

"We can't find Mistogan and the master is badly hurt… Fairy Tail is in terrible danger… Please help us Laxus!" Mira pleaded to the thick-headed punk through the big communication lacrima, as he looked at us in disgust.

"You are the only one left that we can ask for help!" I told him, trying to sound as intimidating and commanding as possible. "Fairy Tail is your home too!"

He only laughed at me.

"Makarov is freaking pathetic!" He laughed. "He can't even end his own battles!"

"Will you help us or not?!" I demanded to know.

"Of course not! This isn't my fight! I don't even see how this is remotely my problem!" He sounded as idiotic as always, god I wanted to punch him.

"Please Laxus!" Mira tried in vain.

"You are big girls! You can take care of it yourselves! And you got Luke there too! He is even stronger than me, you always say that!" He sounded pissed about it, the fact that I was stronger than him and that everyone thought so made him sick.

"This isn't about us!" I snapped at Laxus. "Even I had a hard time against Phantom's Phoenix!"

"YOU! You had a hard time against Phantom?!" Laxus laughed at me as I tried to keep what was left of my calm. "That is great! Now they can see you as you are Luke! Pathetic!"

"Luke isn't pathetic!" Cana raged.

I held up my hand to silence her and Laxus and I looked at each other with hate in our eyes.

"Yes… I am pathetic!" I said.

"Luke…" Mira sounded sorry for me, but I smiled at her to show her that I was okay.

"I couldn't help Fairy Tail as I wanted to… I failed the master and Erza… But still… You are way worse, Laxus!"

"Huh?!" His eyes shoot sparks as he grew angrier.

"I might have failed this guild, but I at least fight for it! You do nothing as your comrades and family fight for their home, I say that makes you rather pathetic, huh? Laxuus-chan?!"

"SILENCE!" If he could he would've attacked me, luckily, we talked through the lacrima. "You dare to talk like that to someone that you are asking for help?! You damn punk!"

"This isn't about the two of you!" Mira stepped in. "They are targeting Lucy!"

"Do I even know her?" Laxus asked, as he focused on Mira. "Wait… It's that new girl, right! You know what; if you can make her my woman I'll do anything for her!"

"You're such a pig!" Cana snapped.

"Show some respect!" Laxus barked back.

"Right back at you!" I told him as I started to lose my patience with him.

"You know what!" He said, in a rather calm voice. "If that old geezer manages to pull through this tell him he is done and that he is to hand over the guild to me!" He started to laugh in a way that made me wanna rip him apart.

CRACK!

The lycrima shattered and I saw Mira with tears in her eyes.

"Mira…" Cana and I said as she started to sob.

"How can someone so heartless be part of Fairy Tail? I can take this anymore, I'll join you in the fight!"

"Don't!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me so that I was inches from her face. "As you are now you more valuable here and I say it because I care about you!"

"Luke is right!" Cana said as I let go of Mira.

"But I… I feel so useless!" She sobbed and I felt sorry for her.

"You will be of no help on the battlefield, even if you were a S-class mage!" Cana told her as Mira continued to sob.

* * *

Erza's POV.

As I showered my wounded body as I felt the sorrow of battle fall over me.

 _The master isn't here with us; nor is Mistogan or Laxus and Luke is badly wounded and in denial of his condition. So many of us are wounded now… They can't take more battle…_

I remembered the battle.

I saw me fighting Phantom's thugs. I saw Macao protect Cana. Luke fighting that sunlight-bitch! How I pleaded Gray to retreat. How Natsu helped Luke as he got drained of his powers… Luke's wounds as the magic seal activated on his body…

How the master had gone to fight Jose…

 _What was I thinking?! I should have gone with him! This is all my fault! I'm a disgrace!_

I was interrupted by the ground shacking and a sound fallowing that made me start to worry and I hurried out of the shower in a towel.

 **Outside, behind the guildhall**

Luke's POV.

The sight was horrific and made my legs shake.

A whole castle with legs were walking out in the water facing the backdoor of the guild.  
Everyone was gathering as we in fear watched the castle moving closer to our guild.

"What is that thing?" Gray asked.

"It's a guildhall with ginormous legs!" Happy said.

"Is it Phantom?" Loki asked.

"Who else!" I answered.

As the horrendous thing got closer Erza joined us, only wearing a towel.

(I could tell you what I think of Erza wearing nothing but a towel, but that alone would take up one or two chapters!)

"I never anticipated they would go such extreme to attack us!" Erza claimed.

"How… How do we fight that thing?" Wakaba asked.

I had no answer to that question. I noticed that a lot of members were looking at me, as if I would strike it down any minute.

"Luke?" Gray yelled out.

"I… I don't know…" I confessed.

Something started to come out of the castle and before we knew it a gigantic canon had been activated.

"Jupiter…" I mumbled in fear. "They… Are gonna use it…"

"Everyone run!" Erza had taken command and as the canon started to form a orb of dark magic Erza and the rest of the members was looking at me.

"Luke? Can you…" Macao stopped himself.

"I am strong in many fields of magic…But I don't have the energy to block or deflect such a blast!" I confessed.

 _I'm so useless…_

Before I knew it Erza rushed forward and started to requip.

"Erza, don't be stupid!" Macao yelled after her.

"What is she doing?" Bisca wondered.

When the light from her requiping was gone she was standing in her Adamantine armor.

 _That armor is used for defending of the highest sort!_

"I'll protect the guild!" Erza declared.

"Is she going to take on the blast from Jupiter?" Bisca asked.

"Even with that armor it is too risky!" Alzack said.

"You are just risking your life, Erza!" Wakaba yelled out.

"STAY BACK!" She replied.

"Erza don't do it!" I was about to stop her, but Elfman and three other members pushed me to the ground and stopped me from getting up. I couldn't use my lightning form because I wasn't focused enough.

I yelled after Erza and Natsu did the same. Gray was stopping him and told us to have faith in Erza. I did have faith in her, but that blast could kill her for real.

"ERZAAAAAAA!" I screamed in pain and anger as I watched her create a magicl circle with the shield.

She took on the blast head on…

The blast was far more dangerous than I first had thought, I kept yelling her name as I desperately tried to free myself from my comrades grip. They needed to use their magic on me to keep me down.

Everyone in the guild watched in horror as Erza blocked the whole blast until the end. But as the blast ended, her armor broke and she was sent flying through the air as a ragdoll. When she hit the ground I was able to break free and hurried to her side.

"Erza! Say something!" But she only breathed in and out and I heard her pain and exhaustion.

"Wow…" Macao said. "I can't believe it… She actually stopped it!"

"She is the manliest woman there is!" Elfman commented.

"Yeah, but look!" Cana said as Natsu sat next to me.

"Say something!" Ha urged her.

"Damn it…" I mumbled.

"What?!" Natsu asked as I started to cry.

"I cannot heal her… I can heal flesh wounds, but she is more exhausted than wounded, she used up most of her magical energy…"

"You mean… You can't help her…" Natsu stared at me as if he couldn't believe my words.

"I'm sorry…" I told him as I felt my tears pour down my cheeks. "I… I'm so sorry!"

Even though I was crying I felt hate and anger swelling up inside me.

"Phantom!" I growled.

" **Makarov have fallen…** " Jose's voice was coming from the air itself, but I knew he was in that castle. " **And now Erza can no longer stand! Things look quite miserable for you, Fairy Tail! Surrender Lucy Heartfillia immediately!** "

"Is he crazy…" Alzack said. "Give up one of our own? "

"Like hell we would do that! No guild would do that!" Bisca added.

"You hear that, Lucy's staying put!" Macao declared and the rest of the guildmates started to yell and scream in agreement.

" **I WON'T ASK AGAIN!** " Jose threatened us.

The Fairy Tail members cursed Jose, Phantom and stood up for Lucy, making her cry because her friends were fighting for her.

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza screamed. "YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!"

Everyone screamed in agreement with Erza and I hugged her close and was remembered once again why I loved her.

"You can give it up now this second!" Natsu added. "We won't give you any other answer! We will take down every one of you jerks!"

As the members of Fairy Tail were yelling and Lucy was crying I had a feeling that Jose was in a worse mood now. And I was right…

" **IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT I WILL GIVE YOU A SECOND TASTE OF JUPITER! YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO REGRET YOUR SINS!** "

Everyone got quiet.

"He is going to fire it again…" Loki said in a whisper.

"And we only got fifteen minutes until it dose!" Cana remarked.

"Plenty of time!" I said as I got on my feet.

Erza grabbed my pants and looked worriedly at me.

"What are you going to do?" She demanded to know.

"I'll end this now, once and for all!"

I saw how shadowy creatures were flying out of the castle and I readied my spell.

 **"No matter what you are up to, Blue Phoenix, my soldiers will destroy you and your guild!** " Jose said. I didn't care about what Jose had said; I just focused on my spell. "It is quite simple; you will either die by Jupiter or my soldiers!"

"Is he crazy! He will fire at his own men!" Macao didn't seem to understand dthey were just shades.

"Yeah, right, like he is really doing to do it!" Wakaba didn't seem to get it either.

"Oh he will do it!" Cana said calmly. "Those phantoms are made from Jose's Shade magic; it doesn't matter to him if they die!"

"Creepy!" Bisca commented.

"But what shall we do?" Wakaba asked.

"As a member of Fairy Tail…" I Said slowly. "I'll punish you for hurting my guildmates and destroying our home…" I whispered as I took a defensive stand.

Everyone had eyes on me yet again.

"Luke…" Erza's whisper reached my ear and I knew she had passed out.

"Oh no, she's down!" Gray said.

"Take her inside!" I told him. "She'll need some time to recuperate!" I started to make hand signs and made a bunch of magical circles.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Natsu asked me as I started to gather my magical power for the attack.

"I'll use all of my magical power to blow up that whole damn castle!"

"But you don't have that much magical energy left!" Gray argued.

"I got enough to end this!" I told him and a bright light started to shine from my body.

"Luke! Don't do it!" Natsu yelled at me.

"We can destroy the canon another way!" Cana yelled as I started to let my magical power gather into a small hurricane-formed lightning attack in my hands.

"I END THIS NOW!" I growled as I was about to activate the attack.

"LUKE!" I didn't hear who yelled and I didn't care. I wanted to end this now.

As the shadowy creatures came closer I activated the spell.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX'S FALLEN ART: HEAVENS- ARGHHH!"

I didn't finish the chanting. I had been punched in my stomach and I flew a few meters until I hit the ground.

"Luke!" My friends gathered around me and I got up without problem.

"That is nasty, onii-sama! Using such a powerful spell when you don't have the energy to execute it!"

I felt a tingling in my spine as I saw the Sunlight Phoenixslayer, Cindera, standing before me, smiling as if she'd done something good.

"Don't get in my way, you damn bitch!" I said as I started to walk up to her.

"Language, onii-sama!"

 _Those shady creatures will soon attack us. I must deal with this bitch! Someone must deal with that canon!_

"I'll destroy that canon!" Natsu sprinted past me and Happy grabbed him before they took flight.

"We will go there as well, Elfman!" Gray and Elfman rushed past me as well and I smiled, my friends were the best.

"Keep her busy, Luke!" Gray told me and I nodded as reply.

"You are going nowhere!" Cindera screamed and tried to attack Gray with a sunlight attack.

I used my speed and blocked the attack.

"I think I am your opponent!" I told her as I sent a blue flash at her.

She dodged it and I kept firing lightning attacks on her.

"You won't be able to defeat me, onii-sama!" She told me. "I will break you just like last time, and then I will kill that redheaded bitch!"

"You won't win this time!" I told her. "I have seen through you! I'll win this time!"

"I'd like to see you try, onii-sama!"

She turned into pure light and went straight forwards me. Any other member of Fairy Tail (except for the master, Laxus, Mystogan and Erza) would have been hit by her, but not me…

As she was about to strike at me, I charged my arm with magic and sent her to the ground with a well-placed punch. She didn't stay down for long, but she was so surprised by my speed that she became reckless and allowed me to hit her with one of my attacks.

"Lightning Phoenix Talons!" My attack hit her head and she flew back a few meters but didn't lose balance.

"How can you keep up with my speed? That wasn't a lucky hit!" Cindera did sound angry for real, good, that's how I wanted it; she needed to lose her focus.

"I am the user of lightning, you use sunlight! Both our speed is amazing, and yet you are a bit faster. However, I am a bit of a genius! I just predict your speed and your way of attack and I got a good idea of how you will strike!" I told her as I took an offensive stand.

"You… But that's bullshit!" She yelled coming right at me in full speed.

I attacked her at the same time and the clash made a shockwave that made wind and sand spin around the place.

"Keep up the good work, Luke!" Bisca told me. "We will deal with these freaks!" She meant the shadowy creatures that Jose had made.

I inhaled and continued to attack Cindera. I kept pushing her and she kept using her excellent speed, making me use more and more magical energy.

 _I can't stay here and fight, I need to use my full power… I better take her to that castle-looking HQ of hers! And why haven't Natsu stopped Jupiter yet?_

I blocked another of her attacks and managed to grab her arm. I focused on Natsu's magical energy and teleported away from the battle.

 **Inside Phantom Lord's HQ**

When I landed inside the room that was used for powering Jupiter, Natsu had already destroyed the giant lacrima that was used to power up the giant canon.

 _You took your damn time!_ I thought as I hurried to him.

"Luke!" Happy greeted me.

"What took you so long?" I asked Natsu, he did look a bit wounded, but nothing he wouldn't be able to recover from.

 _Are those burn marks, burn marks on Natsu!?_

"Some flame-controlling bastard tried to control my fire! I needed some time to defeat him!" Natsu's story was a bit out of the ordinary, but it didn't matter now, he had stopped Jupiter.

"I am not defeated, Salamander!" A voice echoed through the wrecked hall.

A weirdo with white and black hair rose up from the rubble and Cindera was standing next to him, they both looked pissed.

We didn't have a chance to do anything before the part of Phantom's HQ we were in started to collapse and change shape. Natsu got motion-sick and stayed on the ground as the HQ became a giant walking… Eh, giant?

"He is awakening the Giant now?" The weirdo with double-colored hair said in surprise.

"You Fairy-scum are done now!" Cindera spat. "I'm meant to be the fastest in all of Fiore, no one can keep up with my speed!"

I was in shock and tried to get Natsu back on his feet but he didn't even move an inch.

"Natsu! Get up damn it!" I told him as he still looked like he would puke any second.

"Leave onii-sama to me!" Cindera commanded the weirdo as she lashed at me and Natsu with a sunlight attack.

I blocked the attack and teleported behind her, sending her flying with a well-placed kick. Her friend had already taken his chance and was about to get Natsu good.

"I'll end you now dragon slayer!" The flame weirdo said as he prepared an attack. "WAIT! What is this?!"

He yelled out in surprise and agony as ice started to cover him and I knew who was behind it.

 _Gray…_

"You are no man!"

 _Elfman?_

"You are a backwards falling snowflake!" With those unfitting words he sent the fire-weirdo flying out of the giant.

Gray and Elfman had joined us and looked a bit pissed at Natsu.

"Thanks guys!" Natsu said as he tried to get up.

"You were so cool!" Happy praised them.

"You were meant to stop Jupiter, not fool around with this guy!" Gray lectured Natsu. "This was just sad!"

"If you were a real man you would have made this Giant motion-sick of you!" Elfman said.

Gray looked at the shattered giant lacrima that Natsu had destroyed.

"This is what's felt of Jupiter?" He asked Natsu and Happy.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Then you did well!" Gray said.

"Indeed!" I agreed.

"Huh?" Natsu got back on his feet. "This Giant must have stopped, I feel better now!"

"Happy!" I said. "Check the outside!"

"Aye!" He saluted and flew away.

As we waited for Happy I tried to find Cindera, unfortunate, she was gone.

"You'll get her better next time!" Natsu said as Happy returned, he looked really scared.

"What's going on on the outside?" I asked as he landed.

"The Giant is making a magical circle, an Abyss Break!" He told us.

"What?!" I shouted in shock. "A blast that big would destroy the town!"

"How are we meant to stop that?!" Natsu wanted to now as he raged over Phantom's use of unfair play.

"We better split up and find this thing's power source!" Gray suggested.

"Right!" I agreed.

"Will we ever get a break?" Elfman wondered.

"Come on guys!" Natsu cheered. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

"I think I got other problems!" I told them as I pointed at Cindera who had returned with a large force of Phantom thugs. "I'll have to take her down!" I told them as I took a offensives stand.

"No way!" Natsu yelled out in disagreement. "You barely got her last time and you are still weakened after the fight!"

"We can take her down together!" Gray said as he stripped.

"Real men don't leave their comrades like that!" Elfman shouted as he normally did.

"You are not needed in this fight!" I told them, making them look at me with surprised eyes. "I know her style and you guys must find this thing's power source!"

"But-" Natsu tried.

"NO BUTS!" I commanded. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER, TRUST ME!"

Gray nodded and started to run, Elfman followed him. Natsu stayed for a second, but I looked him in the eye and he saw my determination.

"Just stay alive!" He yelled back at me as he went on after Gray and Elfman.

"I will, just wreck this thing! Fairy Tail-style!"

I saw how the Phantom thugs were about to attack my friends so I made my move.

"Lightning Phoenix's-" I teleported and ended up in the middle of the group of thugs.

"Stream!" I activated my attack and the floor was covered in blue lightning as I knocked down the thugs with one simple attack.

"Next…" I whispered. "Is you!" I faced Cindera, who was rushing at me with amazing speed.

I met her head on and stopped her and as I saw her surprise I pulled up my knee and hit her stomach.

"ARGHH!" She let out a sound of pain and I kicked her in the chest making her fly through the room once again.

"Your speed is nothing now!" I told her as I turned to lightning and kept hitting her, not giving her time to counterattack or block me. "I HAVE SEEN RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

I focused my lightning magic to my fist and in one smooth move I made a wave of blue lightning strike her to the ground. She rose up just as fast as I had slammed her to the ground. She was looking at me with hate in her eyes and I for some reason smiled at her.

"Come on now!" I called out to her. "I know you have more power! Show me your speed!"

I turned to lightning again and was about to hit her in the head, but she blocked me. I had no time to react. She let her body get covered in bronze-colored light and exploded in a giant flash of light, blinding me and sending me flying in the proses.

"Lightning Phoenix's Wing Attack!" Waves of blue lightning were sent at her as I hit the wall.

 _Damn, that must have hurt a bit._

"Sunlight Phoenix's Morning-Shoot!"

I felt how my shoulder was pierced by her attack and I fell to the floor in pain. I kept my balance and decided to go all out for once; I would end her as fast as I could.

"You have nothing on me, onii-sama!" Cindera yelled. "You lack magical energy and you can't keep up with my speed for much longer, just give yourself to me!" She turned into sunlight and I knew she would try and end me with her next attack.

"Lightning Phoenix's Rebirth…" I whispered as she was about to strike me down. "Born from Lightning!" As my body grew bird wings made of blue lightning I hit Cindera good and sent her to the ground by my feet.

"My speed…" She whispered as I grabbed her and started to hit her and kick her as hard and fast as I could muster my body.

My arms and legs were covered in blue lightning and my eyes let out lightning-streaks as my anger for the bitch grew even more.

 _Our guild, Levy, Jet, Droy, master Makarov… Erza…_

"I will avenge them all!" I yelled as my lightning spread around the big room, making stuff break and hurting Cindera as much as possible.

The whole building started to shake thanks to me, but I didn't care. I wanted to show her true pain. She didn't have a chance to stop me, I kept punching and kicking her as I after a while sent her through the roof to the upper floor.

I took a breather and calmed down a bit. She didn't come back down. I felt how my magic started to evaporate as I had been in Rebirth-mode for too long.

 _Just a little longer!_ I pushed myself as I used my lightning wings to get to the upper floor.

I saw that Cindera was standing, she was quite beaten up, but she was standing. She had cladded her body in bronze light and her eyes glowed in the same color. The thing that made me shiver was that on her back, wings of bronze light had grown out. The looked similar to my wings, but they were formed more like real bird wings, my wings were just lightning bolts form together into wings.

 _She can take on the Rebirth-form as well… This will end badly if I do not finish her soon._

"That was quite some power onii-sama, but I can do that too!" She rushed at me and I dodge her first attacks.

After I had dodged her, I tried to hit her but it was like she knew what I was thinking and she successfully grabbed my through when I was within reach. As I was in shock she started to strangle me. I tried to hit her face, but her magical barrier of light was up again. She started to drain my magic and my Rebirth-form was stopped. I felt my strength disappear and I started to feel my plan was about to become reality.

"You drain people of their magic, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can draw out the power of anyone weaker than me…" She told me a sher grip around my through got firmer.

"That's a lie!" I moaned.

"What?"

"You don't drain people just like that, you control their energy, you just cannot use it for yourself!"

"What are you-"

"As a phoenix slayer you can heal people, but as a sunlight phoenix slayer you can control the energy of those you touch… You pull the magic out of your victims, you don't drain them! That's way your victims always get all their magic back once you let go of them!"

She became silent and smiled at me.

"So you figured it out, onii-sama! You know what I can do!" She sounded proud as well as crazy when she spoke. "BUT YOU CANNOT GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS! I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!"

 _NOW!_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I let out a roar as I overpowered her magical grip of me and electrocuted her with my power.

"I belong to someone else already!" I told her as I sent her flying, again.

(I know, a lot of flying accrued that day.)

"And I intend to stay with her!" I told Cindera as she got back up.

* * *

Erza's POV.

I had just taken out Aria of the Sky and was getting congratulations from Happy and Natsu when the Giant started to shake and I knew the Abyss Break had been stopped. I felt weak and my legs failed me. Natsu hurried to my side and I felt hope after what we had done.

CRASH!

I watched as Luke flew up from the floor and landed a few meters away from me and Natsu. He looked like he'd just got the worst beating of his life.

"Luke!" I yelled as I tried to get to him, but my body was too weak.

"What happened?!" Natsu demanded to know as he rushed to Luke's side.

Luke didn't move, he didn't even speak. What had happened to him?

"Now this is a nice surprise!" The sunlight bitch levitated up through the hole Luke had made when he crashed through the floor. She had bird wings on her back in the same color as her element and her eyes glowed in bronze too. "Now I can end Titania and make onii-sama mine at the same time!"

She had beaten Luke? No way!

"What did you do to Luke, you bitch!" I yelled as I tried desperately to get up.

"Oh, that is one foul mouth you got, Titania, so it is you that make onii-sama use such foul language!" She moved closer to me and I saw Natsu rush at her with his fist cladded in fire.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled as he tried to hit her.

"Pathetic!" The bitch said as she grabbed Natsus head and knocked him to the ground.

Natsu stayed still and I heard Jose's voice coming from the walls of the building.

" _Listen up well you pathetic Fairy Tail scum, for I will only say this once!_ "

"Master Jose?" Cindera whispered.

Natsu slowly got back up and I saw Luke starting to move too.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " A female scream was heard from the walls.

 _That, scream… It's Lucy… They got her…_

"Perfect!" Cindera laughed as she approached me.

" _Now comes my favorite part, you'll all be destroyed!_ " Jose spoke again and I felt my anger boil up again.

"This is just perfect!" Cindera said as she looked at me with crazy eyes. "Now onii-sama is bound to see our true power and become mine!"

"Like hell he will!" I spat. "You don't know the first thing about him! You cannot say you love him! Luke is that sort of person that helps others in hope of no reward… He hates scum like you!"

"You think you know him, huh, Titania?" Cindera sounded like she was upset and irritated over my words. "You have no idea what Luke Fernandes did for me!"

 _What? Luke… Fernandes? It cannot be!_

"I'll kill you!" Cindera's arm was cladded in bronze light and she was ready to strike me down.

 _Damn, I cannot move… Luke... Jellal… Help me!_

A flash of blue light…

"ARGHHH!"

I heard Luke scream and heard flesh rip apart. I saw in horror as my lover got in the way of the attack to protect me, letting Cindera stab him with her arm right through his chest.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as Luke's blood painted the floor red.

"Onii… Sama?" Cindera looked at Luke with tears in her eyes.

"Don't… Hurt… Erza!" Luke spat before he fell to the ground, staying still.

"LUUUUUUUUUKE!" Natsu roared as he bashed Cindera into a wall.

"I… Was in time…" Luke mumbled as I took hold of his hand.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" I asked him while tears dropped from my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked me, smiling. "I love you, Erza Scarlet!" He had tears in his eyes but he still managed to smile at me.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to hug him, but that would only hurt him more. I needed to stop the bleeding; even with his healing the wound was lethal.

"Can I do anything?" Natsu asked and I saw the fear and concern in his face.

"Fight!" I told him. Luke made a faint nod.

"Erza…" Natsu mumbled.

"Listen, you must use your strength!" I told him. "It lies, deep down… Inside of you! Believe in yourself, find it! Find your strength… And awaken it! For Lucy! For Luke! For our guild! Do it now Natsu! Show me you are the man that will surpass me!"

Natsu started to growl as he got on his feet. In a roar equal to that of a dragon, he let out his magical energy and a vast amount of fire grew from his body.

"I'll kill you, Salamander!" Cindera screamed as she rushed at Natsu.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Natsu screamed as he threw her to the ground with one flaming attack, taking her out for good. "DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared as Luke grip of my hand got firmer.

* * *

 **JellalRavan :  
And that is the end of chapter 7. It got a bit longer now because I didn't know how to make a good ending, but I think this is rather good. Next chapter will Luke will get most of his memories back. And now Erza heard Luke's real last name; Fernandes.  
I have a great lot to write abut in the future and I hope you will read it! **

**Thank you for reading this!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Awekening Memories

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Phantom Lord Arc: Part 4

Chapter 8:  
Awakening Memories

* * *

 **Happy :  
** **Previous in Fairy Tail V.  
** **We ended up fighting Phantom Lord, a guild that is a rival to Fairy Tail. After that they hurt some of our members badly, the master declared war on Phantom. But during a fight at their guildhall the master got badly wounded and so did Luke, Fairy Tail's phoenixslayer.**

 **When we were back at our guild Phantom attacked us with their moveable guildhall and Erza took a hit from the magical canon Jupiter to protect the guild. And Luke got into a nasty fight with Phantom's own phoenixslayer, Cindera, who knew Luke from far back!**

 **( Luke:  
Yeah, that is weird…)**

 **Happy :  
Natsu stopped the Jupiter canon from firing again. And we also stopped the Giant form casting the Abyss Break by taking out the Elemental Four; Phantom Lord's elite. Natsu is now off to save Lucy from the Iron Dragonslayer and Luke must meet Cindera and learn about a part of his passed he had forgotten… How will this end?**

 **( JellalRavan:  
Thank you Happy! That was great! See you around!)  
**

 **( Happy:  
Aye, sir!) **

**JellalRavan :  
Time for the last part of the Phantom Lord Arc. Luke and his friends will now face the last obstacles before the end of the guildwar. And it is time for Luke to remember a bit of his past and remembering a forgotten promise.  
**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail!  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Erza's POV

 **Inside the Pthantom Lord Guild**

After Natsu had stormed off to save Lucy, I tried to keep Luke alive. His wound was still gushing out blood and he had blood dripping from his mouth as well. His eyes alone told me that he had never experienced such pain before. Tears started to pour alongside his face as he begged for my forgiveness.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" I yelled at him and felt how my own body still felt a bit weak after taking on Jupiter and defeating Aria.

Luke's healing didn't want to start. His body was too traumatized, he told me. He wasn't going to make it if he couldn't get some assistance from some other healer.

"I need Cindera to heal me!" He hissed and coughed up more blood. "I… Argh, that hurt… I misjudged her!"

"No!" I snapped. "It's her fault that you ended up like this; she would kill us given the chance!" I protested; I didn't want him to take help from that bitch.

"She knows things about my past…" Luke started as he shivered in pain, his skin started to feel cold. "Cindera is angry with me because I left her and my old comrades… I owe her to remember my past! I need it!"

 _Angry because I left my old comrades… It's like me…_ I thought as I remembered a bit of my own past. _Jellal…_

"I know…" Luke whispered as his eyes started to close. "I have things to do, things to correct! And I need my, argh, memories to do that!" He grimaced in pain and started to breath awkward.

"Onii… Sama…" Cindera was back on her feet, even after taking a direct hit from Natsu.

 _What does it take to defeat her?_ I wondered as she got closer to me and Luke.

"Stay back!" I warned her. "You won't touch him!" I summoned a sword and pointed it at her. "I will die for him if I have to!"

"Erza…" Luke whispered in awe and concern as he grabbed hold of the hand holding the sword. "I owe her this; I owe her as her brother!"

I looked him in his eyes and saw his pain and will to get things right. I couldn't deny him that.

"Fine…" I said as I lowered my sword. "Please…" I looked at the beaten bronze-haired girl. "Please, save him!" I started to cry and Cindera nodded slowly in response.

She sat next to me, as I had Luke's head resting in my lap. She let her healing magic flow to her hands and a bronze light started to flow form her hands into Luke's body. She looked like a goddess when she healed him, her hair started to flow slowly along with the magic upward the roof and her eyes glowed like bronze as well.

I watched as Luke's wound in his chest started to close and the blood started to evaporate from his body. His brown hair flowed with the magic as well and his eyes started to glow like his blue lightning did when he was fighting. I felt how his hand, that I had been holding since Natsu had left, started to get a tighter grip of my own hand.

 _It's working! He is getting better!_ I wanted to hug him, but Cindera was still not done with the healing.

"All done…" Cindera whispered as she and Luke turned back to normal. "He will need time to get his magic energy back, but for now he is safe and will be back as he was in a matter of hours." She didn't sound too thrilled about it.

"Thank you!" I told her as Luke started to move in my lap.

Cindera rose up and I saw her tears. She did really love Luke, just like I did, yet not like I did.

"Thank you, nee-chan!" Luke said as he still tried to get up, but I forced him to stay in my lap.

"'Nee-chan'…" Cindera covered her mouth with her hands as she started to cry out for real. "You… You still…" She fell to her knees and Luke reached for her hand.

She grabbed it and held it to her forehead.

"I am so sorry!" Luke told her as she continued to cry and sob. "I didn't get it until just now… I am still dear to you, even after we have been separated for so long! I was too upset to see that you needed me… I was too blind to see that my own sister was in trouble… I didn't see your pain or the love you had… I am truly sorry!" He had tears in his eyes and I was shocked by what he said.

"No!" Cindera whined. "I wounded your friends… I hurt the woman you truly love… I … I hurt you!" She did sound truly sorry for what she had done. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her, she only wanted Luke to see her, to help her and be her brother again. Phantom must have made her lust for seeing her brother again turn into hate and disdain.

 _She was just used by Phantom… She just wanted her brother back…_

"I will be there for you!" Luke said as he forced himself up, I didn't try to stop him this time. "I will be the brother you deserve! I… I will not allow Phantom near you again!" He started to sound angry and I knew that he wouldn't rest until he had made Jose regret using his sister.

"Onii-sama…" Cindera hugged Luke and he held her close. Not like he held me, he looked more like a real brother and I was proud of him, he had accepted his sister and her true feelings for him.

 _You are truly amazing, Luke… I am so lucky to be loved by you…_

"Cindera…" He whispered.

"Yes, onii-sama?" Cindera let go of Luke a bit and looked at him in concern.

"Tell me about my past!"

"Oh…" She didn't sound so eager to tell him.

"What's wrong?" Luke looked like he had offended her and wanted what he had said wrong.

"I can't tell you…" Cindera confessed as she backed away a bit.

"Why!?" Luke demanded to know.

"It is just so much you need to remember!" Cindera told us. "So much happened at the end, you and your brother had problems and I didn't help one bit… It may be traumatizing if you is remembered of all of it at once…" She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"I can take it! Andre has already told me about the other slayers and that we were created to destroy the One, whoever that is!" Luke sounded confident and Cindera looked shocked that he already knew so much.

"You met Andre?" She asked him as he got closer to her.

"When he tried to kill me he told me about the slayers that were created and that we were used by some cult and that we had orders to hunt down rouge slayers…"

 _So that's what he was told on Galuna Island…_ Luke hadn't told me everything about his encounter with Andre, the Earth phoenix slayer.

"I haven't met any other slayer than you, Gajeel and that Salamander!" Cindera confessed as she looked shocked and happy at the same time. "How was Andre, still all about order and doing as he was told!?"

"He did say I was a rouge slayer and that I needed to be killed and that... That was the orders we had been given, so… Yes!" Luke started to sound like himself again and I thought that it was remarkable that he could be himself so easily with Cindera, even after she almost killed him and had wounded me and our friends.

"I never thought that Andre would still be so eager to fulfill our mission… Even after all they did to us…" Her face looked paler and it looked like she had remembered something horrific.

"That's it…" Luke said. "I don't remember any of it! And I am tired of it! I want to remember how and why I got this power!"

"But you may not like the truth!" Cindera argued.

"Listen to your older brother and do as you are told!" Luke ordered Cindera. I didn't know if he was joking or if he was serious.

"Ahh, onii-sama called himself my brother!" Cindera sounded as if she had entered heaven, but she quickly got back in the game and sighted. "Fine! I'll show you!"

"Show me?" Luke asked. "Show me what?"

"It will be easier for me to show you my memories than tell you everything… And my memories might trigger yours to return!" It did sound like a good plan.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Luke said looking more ready than ever.

"It will be like one second for me and the redhead, but it will be like reliving it for you in your current body!" Cindera told Luke, I didn't bother comment her calling me redhead, but I gave her an angry stare.

"Do it!" Luke told his sister as she leaned closer to him and let her forehead touch his forehead.

* * *

Luke's POV.

It didn't feel any special at first, but I didn't complain about it. Cindera started to glow a bit and I felt how her memories started to join with my mind. I felt cold and warm at the same time and my consciousness started to fade away.

" _LUKE!_ " Erza yelled my name as I was swept away into a form of dream world.

 **In Cindera's Memories**

The first thing I noticed was that I was still in my normal body and that I was standing in a forest with enormous trees, oak trees and ash trees, all over.  
It must have been summer, for the birds were singing and the flowers were in full bloom. I looked around me and saw a camp a few meters within the forest. I started to walk forward the camp and heard angry voices yell out in rage. The angry screams were overpowered by screams of pain and sorrow, the worst part being, it was children screaming.

I hurried to the camp and saw a horror that had and would affect my life.

Children, not older than ten years old, were being infused with lycrima of different sorts. Men and women in black robes were conducting the experiments and I saw at least thirty children being chained inside a small cage as ten kids were infused with magic.

The kid's screams roared through the forest and I felt old and new anger boil up within me and I started to want to act at once. I wanted to hurt the men and women that were abusing the children. I wanted revenge!

" _Quit your squalling!_ " One man told a young girl with bronze hair.

 _Cindera… No…_

" _Nii-san!_ " She yelled, terrified by the man who started to whip her. " _Nii-san! Help me! AHHH!_ "

" _Shut up, you pathetic brat!_ " The man yelled as he whipped Cindera harder, making her fall to the ground as the pain became too much.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, but it was only a memory, it had already happened and Cindera had to remember it.

" _CINDERA!_ "

I saw a little boy with blue hair and a red tattoo over his eye run forward the man and hit him in the face.

 _Good punch!_ I thought as another boy, with brown hair attacked a woman who tried to stab the first boy.

" _Good punch, nii-san!_ " The brown haired boy said as he made the woman fall over.

" _Thanks!_ " The blue-haired boy said as he and the brow-haired boy helped Cindera up on her feet. " _We need to take her back to the others! She cannot take anymore magic, it will kill her!_ "

" _Let's move her fast!_ " The brown-haired boy said as he _shoot_ another man who was running at them with a blue lightning bolt. " _I cannot use all my magic here, we need to move!_ "

 _That boy…_ I thought.

" _We can hide her with the others until we can storm them!_ " The older brother told the brown-haired boy.

 _That brown-haired boy is me…_

 **One Week Later**

I had been in the memories for a week. I never would have thought it would take so long time, but I knew everything now, almost all my memories were back.

The blue-haired boy was my older brother, Jellal Fernandes. And I was his younger brother, Luke Fernandes. We had been taken from our village along with other children (like Cindera and Andre) to be test subjects for an evil cult. They wanted to make an army of slayer wizards, all artificial… I and Jellal were two of the first to be able to use our magic. I was a phoenix slayer, but we didn't know what kind of slayer Jellal was.

We had broken free from our captors and freed other children as well; one, or a few at a time. We had built a base in the forest and hid wary well from the cult. We had freed over thirty children, but there were over twenty left with the cult. We didn't know the way home either, so we were planning to save the children and force the cult to help us back home.

Cindera had been saved along with the first children and we had been saving a lot of children during the last week. We now were planning to take them out the day after tomorrow; we would save the rest of the kids and end the cult in one attack.

The young me had trained so that his power would be enough to take out the punks that taken us. Jellal didn't like to give me all the responsibility for taking care of the cult's forces, but I convinced him that it was necessary. I was the most capable to fight the cult, the other kids were not as adaptable with their powers. And Jellal had a hard time activating his powers.

" _I can do it!_ The younger me told Jellal when we went over the plan again. " _I have more power than they know!_ " I sounded cocky and not like the current me at all.

" _And that is your weakness!_ " Jellal told me as he exhaled in exhaustion; we had talked about it before. " _You don't know how to use your power completely yet, you can go too far and hurt yourself!_ "

" _That won't happen!_ " Cindera told us with a smile. She looked less crazy than in the present.

" _Of course not!_ " I agreed, smiling as well. " _You will be with me all the time, nii-san!_ " The younger me looked at his brother with admiration in his eyes as he spoke.

 _Did I really love my brother that much?_ I asked myself. _It doesn't seem as likely today._

" _Fine!_ " Jellal sighted as he summoned the rest of the kids. " _It is time to attack! We will free our friends and end this cult!_ "

He told the rest of the kids about the plan to surprise-attack the cult and free the rest of the kids. After he had told everyone, we marched on the cult's camp.

 **Two Days Later**

The plan didn't work out as we wanted.

Jellal's plan was perfect, but the cult was too powerful for the young kids. Some kids were killed and some were badly wounded after the battle. Jellal and the young me had been fighting nonstop to ensure the safety of the few kids that could run away.

Jellal was wounded and I was using too much power and was about to go berserk. A few kids that we knew from our village had stayed to help us make sure that the other kids could flee.

" _Get Luke out of here!_ " Jellal ordered our friends as I started to go beyond control. " _Kelly, Allakai; get him out of here!_ "

Allakai, a boy with jet-black hair and red eyes, grabbed me and tried to get me away from the battle. Kelly, Allakai's twin, used her water magic and sent a few men flying to protect me and her brother.

" _Jellal!_ " Kelly yelled as she blocked some spells with her water. " _We need to get out of here! We are only ten left now!_ "

Kelly was right. The remaining ten children were me, Jellal, Cindera, Andre, Kelly, Allakai and four kids that had extremely strong powers. But we were all tired and wounded. Allakai and I were the two strongest and we couldn't control all of our powers.

As Jellal sounded the retreat, the cult started to chant a spell and a magical circle covered the whole camp. It was golden and I felt sick from it, even though it was like a dream.

 _What is this magic?_ I wondered as I saw my younger self and his friends get beaten down and forced to stay in the circle.

" _Activate the time-jump!_ " One of the cultists yelled as he pulled Jellal to the ground. The cultist was wearing a more decorated robe and looked like the leader of the cult. " _Send them to the away!_ "

What was the man talking about?

" _But then you will die!_ " A female cultist yelled to the man. She had taken down Cindera. " _The Circle demands a sacrifice!_ _The spell is not even completely safe, they might die! And if they survive, they might not even remember any of this! They might forget who they are and why they live!_ "

 _Forget who we are… That explains a lot…_ It was partly clear to me now.

" _As long as the One is defeated, I will be happy to give my life for that and even if they forget about their purpose, they will one day fulfill it!_ "

"WHO IS THE 'ONE'!?" I yelled and was furious that the dream couldn't answer me, I was so close to the truth now.

" _If the go rouge they will kill each other!_ " The cultist that had beaten Andre was saying in a maniacal way.

" _That's barbaric!_ " Kelly and the cultist that had taken her down said at the same time.

" _Let us go!_ " Allakai demanded as he wrestled with one of the cultists. " _I don't wanna go to away! I wanna see my mom!"_ He had tears in his eyes. All the kids had tears in their eyes.

"How can you be so cruel?" I whispered as I watched myself and my brother yell for our parents. "We were kids! WE WERE KIDS!" I felt an urge to kill the captors and felt even angrier because I could do nothing…

" _Send them now!_ " The leader of the cultists yelled. " _They can learn more about their powers if they get another life!_ "

" _I don't want another life!_ " The young me yelled as he fought a cultist. " _I wanna go home!_ "

" _SEND THEM NOW!_ " The leader yelled as he draw a small magical circle and started to crumble to dust.

" _OKEY!_ " All the cultists yelled and draw the same magical circle and chanted.

" _JELLAL!_ " The young me yelled.

" _Don't be scared Luke!_ " He told his younger brother. " _No matter what; I will find you and we will be together as brothers should!_ "

" _But they-_ " The older brother interrupted the younger before the younger could speak.

" _AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER; I PROMISE TO REMEMBER YOU AND ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!_ "

The young me started to cry and sobbed loudly:

" _I PROMISE THE SAME!_ "

" _NII-SAN!_ " Cindera yelled after the two brothers.

" _Don't worry Cindera!_ " The young me yelled. _"I will find you, and we will be a family for real!_ "

" _It's a promise for life!_ " Jellal screamed as the enormous, golden, magical circle started to glow.

" _SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!_ " The ten children yelled with teary eyes as the cultist sent us away in an explosion of golden light.

The golden light surrounded the real me as well and ended the memories.

 **Back in the Real World**

I had a hard time getting it all together; I didn't even have all the answers. I had a brother, a real brother and he was in trouble now… I had made a promise with him on that day… But when was it? I had met the Phoenix Queen; Coldmei, after that… But how long after I had separated from my brother was it that I had met her? How long had I been away from home? Did my real parents miss me? Were they even alive?

 _Too many questions!_ I didn't like this, the memories that Cindera had showed me only made up more questions and few answers had been given.

" _LUKE!_ " Someone was calling my name. Someone from the real world…

"Erza…" I whispered as I started to wake up.

"Luke!" Erza had let me sleep in her lap; the memory-recovery had clearly taken more than a second in the real world.

Erza hugged me and I was actually feeling rather good. I mean, I didn't feel any pain from the wounds that Cindera had inflicted on me before.

"How long was I out?" I asked the two girls.

"About a minute!" Cindera told me.

"It was much longer than a minute!" Erza snapped at the younger girl. "He must have been out for ten!"

"Let's say five?" Cindera joked and I giggled a little.

"I saw my brother…" I whispered as I tried to sit up.

"You… Did…" Cindera whispered as Erza kept quiet.

"I saw us freeing you… And the day we were sent 'away', as those cultists said…" I stretched as you normally do after you wake up from a good night sleep and looked at Cindera.

"You saw all that?" Cindera asked me.

"Yes… I saw everything they did to us… I saw us making our promise!"

Cindera had tears in her eyes and they were slowly running down her face. First now did I see how beautiful she was.

* * *

 **JellalRavan** :  
 **And that is the end of the 8:th chapter! I hope you liked it! See you in the next one! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Phantom vs Fairy

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Phantom Lord Arc: Part 5

Chapter 9:  
Phantom vs Fairy

 **JellalRavan** : **This is the last part of the Phantom Lord Arc! I split chapter 8 into two chapters so I hope you like it!**  
 **Now let's end this arc with a bang! ^^**

* * *

Luke's POV

I had told Erza and Cindera about everything that had happened when I relived the memories. Erza reacted to the tests on the children and that I and Jellal had been sort of the leaders for the kids that rebelled on the cultists.

When I was done telling them about what I had been seeing they both went quiet. Erza looked a bit spooked and Cindera was just looking sad.

"Why do you two look so… Gloomy?" I asked them.

"What?" They asked me, they hadn't listened to the question.

"Why do you two look so sad and gloomy?" I asked them.

"I am just thinking!" Erza said as she clearly didn't want to tell em about what she was thinking about.

"And you, Cindera?" I asked the Bronze Phoenix.

"I am just sad…" She said not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked her gently.

"Because… I cannot be with you anymore…"

"What do you mean?" I demanded to know.

"I am an enemy to Fairy Tail… Even though I don't want to be… After everything I have done to you and your friends… I cannot just join in and be with you!" She started to sob and I embraced her.

"I don't think anyone would be cool with you joining Fairy Tail…" I started. Cindera sobbed more and Erza opened her mouth, but I gave her a look that said: 'I got this!'. "But, after some time, they will warm up to you, they will be friendly with you, they will joke with you, laugh with you, cry with you! They, as well as me, will be your family! And in time, you and I will reunite with our friends and my brother!"

Cindera grabbed my shirt and started to cry out for real. She thanked me between sobs and yells as I patted her head.

Erza was looking at me with eyes that said: "Aren't you meant to do that with ME!?"

I in return gave her a look that said: "I will always give you this! No matter when! I am still yours!"

As Cindera calmed down Erza and I promised to talk to the master about letting her join Fairy Tail.

"We need to get you patched up as well!" I told Erza. She had taken a lot of damage from Jupiter and fighting Aria had left her tired and with lower magical energy.

Cindera had helped my body recover and thanks to her, my magical energy was replenishing faster. But Cindera was out of magic herself and was tired after all the battling.

"Let's get you out of here then!" I told Erza.

But when I was about to carry her, Elfman, Gray and Mirajane (for some reason) found us and told us about what had happened after we had separated. I told them about Erza and Natsu as well. They didn't seem too keen on letting Erza joining the fight, but I told them I could heal her, and so I did.

They were shocked to see Aria taken down as well and the fact that Erza had taken him down only made it more shocking to them

"But you did good work too guys!" I told them and helped Erza on her feet. "What is it?" I asked as Elfman and Gray had taken offensive poses.

"Is she really with us now?" Gray asked nodding toward Cindera. She had hidden behind me when they had arrived and I told Gray and Elfman to stand down.

"She didn't know what she was doing back then!" I told my friends. "Phantom Lord twisted her mind so that she got the idea that she needed to get me away from Fairy Tail to make me hers! Luckily, she came to her senses and she will join Fairy Tail!"

"WHAAAT?!" Gray and Elfman wondered as Mirajane clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" She said giving Cindera a big smile. "Guess you have a rival now, Erza!" She taunted my girlfriend.

"WHAT? No! I- I mean- I Ehh?" Erza didn't know what she would say and her face grew red.

"I am not interested in Luke like that!" Cindera told us as she patted Erza's back.

"But you kissed me!" I said, remembering the cruel moment. "With tongue!"

Cindera and Erza blushed as they were reminded about the moment as well.

"I just wanted to make the redhead mad… Juvia-san told me love can make people mad as well as happy!"

"Isn't Juvia the Elemental Four that you took out, Gray?" I asked him, he had stripped again, making Cindera hide behind me again.

"Yeah… She was kinda weird…" Gray stated as he noticed he was standing around in his underwear.

We all stopped. We all felt it, the horrid and disgusting sense… of death.

"It... It is pure evil…" Mirajane whispered as we got chills from the presence.

"What kind of magic can… Be so menacing?" I wondered. I looked at Cindera and saw the fear in her eyes. "Cindera?"

"He… No…" She mumbled as her lips quivered.

"It's like… Death…" Erza said.

Slow clapping was heard from behind us and we turned around to see Phantom's master Jose walking forward us.

"I must congratulate you for your skill and observation… Fairy Tail…" His aura was disgusting and I had a feeling things was about to get ugly. I didn't even know if Cindera would be alright or not, it was her master after all.

"I must say, this have been rather entertaining…" Jose said as I tried to come up with a plan to deal with him. "You managed to destroy Jupiter… Take down my elite Element Four… Make my Giant fall to its knees… And even make my phoenix doubt her loyalty… That is rather good work…"

"Master…" Cindera whispered.

"This creep?" Elfman wondered.

"He is Phantom's master?" Gray asked.

"I feel sick standing near him!" Mira complained, and right she was!

I forced Cindera behind me and looked Jose in his eyes.

"First I would like to have my phoenix back, don't make this messier than it needs to be!" He said; it was clearly a threat.

"She doesn't belong to you!" I snapped, tightening my grip around Cindera's waist. "She was never a true member of Phantom Lord, you only used her, let her become a tool for your whims! And for that you will pay!"

Jose only laughed at me and reached out his hand like he wanted me to give him Cindera in a peaceful manner.

"She choosed to join Phantom Lord… Will you deny her of her own free will?" He sounded calm and way too smart for his own good.

"Cindera?" I whispered looking at her, trying to reach her with my words and worried face.

"I BELONG WITH MY BROTHER!" She yelled. "If he is to be a member of Fairy Tail, then so be it! It does sound better than being a part of Phantom Lord, all you do is evil!" Cindera sounded just as angry as the rest of us Fairy Tail members were and I knew this would change the opinion of her on both sides.

"You dare to betray me!" Jose looked like he would pop several veins in his anger. "AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU SIDE WITH THE ENAMY!?" He sounded truly pissed now; he had lost his ace and was one step closer to lose.

"They are family!" Cindera yelled back as she grabbed my waist as well.

"Give up Jose!" I commanded him. "Fairy Tail will win, it's only you left now!"

"Me… And our dragon slayer!" Jose laughed. "Gajeel will put an end to your Salamander and I myself will send you to hell!"

"TRY US!" Gray and Elfman sprinted forward Jose and I was too slow to stop them.

"DON'T!" Erza yelled.

Jose sent an attack that annihilated Gray and Elfman, sending them flying.

He didn't even try for real… I was in awe and felt anger at the same time.

"Cinder! Go and help them!" She nodded and ran off to help Gray and Elfman.

"Not so fast!" Jose growled as he used another attack to blow away Gray, Elfman, Mira and Cindera, all at once.

Erza and I attacked him and at once. He used ranged magic as Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor and I sent a lightning bolt at him. Jose dodged my attack and grabbed Erza with ease and threw her through half the room. I used my agility and jumped back to Erza and blocked one of Jose's attacks.

"I must say you two are rather exquisite…" Jose said as Erza and I tried to catch our breath. "First we got Titania; you took a blast from Jupiter and still you can fight… Next is Blue Era… The phoenix slayer that manage to survive a magical bomb even the Ten Wizard Saints would have trouble dealing with, yet here you stand!"

"We stand because our friends give us strength and hope! We would never fail them!" Erza said in a confident and impressive voice.

It does sound a bit cheeky though… I thought to myself.

"And what's more interesting…" Jose continued. "The two of you are in love! The beautiful, strong and courageous Titania, queen of the Fairies and the smart, handsome and sympathetic Bule Era, king of all Phoenixes, are in love! This opens up a whole lot of possible ways to pain you and break you!"

He sounded vicious and cruel. No way I would let him hurt Erza!

"Let's get him!" I told Erza and we attacked him at once.

* * *

It was at this time Natsu fought Gajeel someplace inside the Giant. Fisrt they were on par, but Gajeel could eat the iron from the Giant and it made his magical energy return, Natsu quite the problem then…

Natsu had some trouble fighting Gajeel when he was out of fire; he got wounded quite a bit, even though he didn't confess about it later on. Natsu had to match our guildhall get smashed to complete rubble as he was beaten by the Iron Dragonslayer.

But in the end, Natsu won, with the help of Lucy's spirit Sagittarius, a funny looking horse-man-thing… I know it was a bit weird, but anyway… Natsu won against Blacksteel Gajeel and had shown Fairy Tail's true strength.

Now was only the master of Phantom Lord left… That fight was not easy… And Erza and I had no chance against him.

* * *

 **During the Fight with Master Jose**

Luke's POV

Erza and I had been fighting Jose for some time now. We were tired and I had problems standing. Cindera had been badly wounded and needed to rest so that her magical healing could mend her.

We knew that Natsu had won, or at least we felt it…

The whole place was rumbling and it was a clear sign that Natsu had been going a bit overboard.

"I must commend your dragonslayer…" Jose said, giving me and Erza a breather.

"He is a remarkable wizard!" I said trying to focus.

"He could be on my level or even stronger!" Erza continued, pointing her sword at Jose.

"Don't be so modest Titania; your magic is as remarkable as the Salamander's." Jose told Erza. "You two are the only wizards that have been able to stand against me for this long! Truth to be told, we three would be more equally matched if Titania hadn't taken the blast from Jupiter and if you Blue Era hadn't fought Cindera!"

Erza and I exhaled and inhaled loudly to give oxygen to our muscles.

"Do you know what really bothers me about Fairy Tail?" Jose asked us. "That you have so many strong wizards like yourselves! All allied with Makarov!" He flicked his finger and sent Erza straight into the wall.

That power and speed! I dodged the attack aimed for me and sent a lightning bolt at him. He dodged it like it was nothing.

"You are nowhere near as fast as Cindera!" Jose told me as his next attack hit me. "You won't join Phantom so I have only one way to go!"

He started to shoot small but dangerous beam-attacks at me and Erza and we had to dodge them as best we could.

"I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Jose snapped.

Erza and I dodged and dodged, trying to get an opening in his defense.

"Killing you will most certainly make the old fart give in to despair!" Jose said in a menacing way.

The master was one of the things holding Fairy Tail together; losing him was not an option.

"Imagine; how he will react when he finds his guildhall turned completely into rubble and his children all dead and gone!" Jose continued. "He will be lost and consumed in total despair and sorrow! When he is in that state; I will kill him! But not until I have tortured him, making him wither and die!"

In rage I and Erza attacked Jose. I used my teleportation and Erza sliced at him with her sword, but he was too fast for us. He was simply too strong for us in our current state.

"For as long as I can remember; Phantom Lord has been the strongest in Fiore!" Jose said, facing away from us.

Shut it!

"We have the greater wizards, the greater spells, bigger capital and more members than any other guild! But, recently Fairy Tail has beginning to catch up to us!

Names like Erza, Laxus and Mistogan became widely known, not to speak about the SS-class wizard Luke Drakeson, a phoenix slayer, called the Blue Era because people think he is the fastest wizard in our time! And of course… The tales of Salamander."

Does he ever shut up?! I wondered. I didn't like the way he talked, and I knew I wasn't the fastest in our time, that damn magazine had said that after I used my teleport-skill to fetch some stuff a few miles away.

"Now Phantom's place as number one is shared with Fairy Tail. People see us as equals… The two guilds that are representing this kingdom… The thought disgusts me! I WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO SUCH A FEEBLE GUILD!"

He was angry because of such a petty thing!?

"SILENCE!" Erza roared as she attacked Jose again.

I was right behind her and tried my best to keep up. But Jose was truly too fast and too strong for the two of us. He dodged our attacks and made sure to keep his distance a bit.

"So we are fighting for our lives because you have been struck by jealousy!" Erza remarked in anger.

"'Jealousy'?" Jose didn't sound too keen to use the word. "We simply want to show to the kingdom who's the dominant guild!"

"That sounds like jealousy t me!" I snapped as I attacked him. "LIGHTNING PHOENIX'S SONG!" Blue lightning erupted from my mouth and the power of the attack made the building shake.

He dodged that attack too, but Erza got in close to him and started to slash at him with her sword again.

He kept dodging Erza's attacks until he disarmed her. Her sword hit the ground and Jose used his magic to bind Erza, as well as torture her.

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I teleported behind him to strike. But he was too fast, as I have stated before…

He slammed me to the ground, then to the wall, then to the other wall, then to the ground… He kept going until I must have broken twenty bones… I think; it was quite painful.

As he left me, bounded by his magic, on the floor, to watch him torture Erza.

"Even though I harbor ill feelings towards your guild, that didn't start this war…"

"What?" I hissed. Half of my ribs were broken, even when I was on the ground, it hurt like hell.

"Our patriarch who was the head of the Heartfilia-family wanted his daughter back!"

"Lucy!" Erza and I hissed.

"The daughter of one of Fiore's wealthiest families had joined Fairy Tail, so Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top, ISN'T HE!?" As Jose uttered the last phrase he pained Erza even more with his magic, making her scream in pain.

"STOP IT!" I roared and tried to break free from my binding. But the magical binding only broke another of my ribs, making me yell out in pain and spit blood.

"Luke!" Erza hissed as I coughed up blood.

"Even if your guild doesn't have access to the Heartfilia-family's fortune, it will only be a matter of time before you do, if that is; we haven't wiped you out by then!"

He pained Erza and me more and I grew more pissed with myself because I couldn't break free. But for some reason, I started to laugh.

"What?" Jose wondered.

Erza smiled at his ignorance and so did I.

"It is laughable how concerned you are with your guild's ranking, but I am even more amused over how misinformed you are about Lucy!" Erza told the bastard.

"WHAT!?" Jose snapped.

"Lucy doesn't have access to her family's money!" I yelled.

"She came to us as a runaway!" Erza continued. "She rents an apartment for 70.000 Jewels a month! She works hard to make a living! She fights alongside us, she laughs with us, cries with us! And she is the reason we are at war!"

I rememberd what Lucy had told Natsu.

" _I wanna stay with you guys! Because… I love being a part of Fairy Tail!"_

"She may be part of the Heartfilia-family, but a child doesn't get to choose its parents! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LUCY, OR THE TEARS SHE HAVE CRIED!"

Way to go Erza! I thought; she truly was amazing.

"Well… I'll find out soon enough!" Jose hissed. "Did you think I wouldn't do all this without making a benefit of it?!"

"You scum!" I yelled as I got yet another rib crushed as I struggled more.

"I am going to make Lucy Heartfilia my prisoner, until her father meets my every demand! I will get ahold on the Heartfilia-family's fortune and their money-making business! I am going to bleed them dry!"

"Damn you!" Erza and I yelled.

He was the worst of scum.

"You two shouldn't struggle so much; it will only make it more painful!" He made two giant phantoms attack Erza and by her screams it sounded as if she was in a lot of pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The sound that erupted from my throat was inhuman and sounded like a serpent's roar, if serpents could roar…

"I'd like to see you try! But first I will kill your dear beloved Erza! I will show her lifeless body in front of your guildmates and after that I will show them your crushed body and soul and kill you too!"

"I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL!" I made the sound again… I did sound inhuman, but I didn't think of it back then. I wanted to kill Jose myself; I wanted to save Erza, by any means!

Come on body! Work with me! I commanded my body to heal and fight the binding at the same time and felt how my heart started to beat abnormally.

I felt how my body started to heal, but my energy drained faster than ever before. I got on my knees and tried to break the bindings. But the more I fought them, the more did they fight back.

"It is amusing to see you fight like that, but it will lead you nowhere!" Jose told me in a calm voice. "You might die before Titania does! At least then you won't see either her or that other phoenix die!"

"I… WILL… KILL… YOU!" I tried harder than ever to break free, but I couldn't, my magic energy wasn't enough.

"Luke!" Erza called my name, but I had lost my ability to speak thanks to the pain. "You are despicable!" Erza told Jose.

"You should learn to watch your mouth!" He snapped back at her. "You won't get anywhere, you will die here!"

I saw Erza's face and knew what she was thinking. I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking just by looking at her face. She was ready to give her life to defend our home… And so was I.

She managed to look at me and I nodded. She nodded back and sword lifted from the ground. She would use it to kill herself and I would release all my magical energy at once and turn into a suicide-bomb.

At least we die together! I though; I was ready to die.

But it was not the end for us…

A light entered the crumbled building and I felt my strength return and the bindings loosen up. I got back on my feet and I saw Erza's armor mending before my eyes. Jose's magic evaporated with the air as Erza got back on her feet.

"But… How?" Erza whispered.

Erza and I reacted similar when we saw master Makarov slowly levitated down to the floor.

"You have been shedding the blood of our children!" Makarov said as Jose smiled at the old man's arrival. "That is unforgivable!" Makarov continued. "They have been suffering because of the incompetents of their parents!"

I quickly went to Erza's side and started to heal her with the little magical energy I had left.

"This war has gone on too long… We are both to blame, Jose!" Master Makarov sure did sound awesome back then. "Let's end this, Jose, here and now!"

Erza rubbed away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Master…" She whispered.

Jose smiled at Makarov's challenge and his eyes turned pitch-black.

 _They will fight seriously… We will only be in the way from now on…_

"If we fight, it would create a catastrophe!" Jose said, sounding like he was into the idea.

"I'll do anything to protect my guild!" Makarov responded as he started a spell.

I thought that I had seen and felt the building shake and rumble, but when the two masters showed their true power, it was like an earthquake.

"The others…" I mumbled and saw the rest slowly getting up.

"IIAARGHH!" Jose had cast a spell right at us, but master had blocked it with his magic.

"You kids must go!" He ordered us.

"No way!" Gray argued.

"We will stay with you!" Elfman responded.

"No!" Erza commanded.

Jose attacked the master again and again the master blocked the attack.

"We must go, now!" I told them, helping Cindera by letting her lean on me.

Gray argued with Erza and Elfman helped Mirajane.

"Now when you are here, I no longer need to bother with those kids of yours!" Jose told the master. "I will take care of those pest after I have dealt with you!"

"Let's go! We will only be in the master way!" Erza told us and she was right.

"But-" Gray tried.

"Have fate in him!" I told Gray as Cindera and I left the building.

"We all do!" Erza said as she and Gray left too.

The grand battle of master Makarov and Jose started and we could only watch the sea, the earth and the sky tremble because of the strength of the two Wizard Saints.

"That's some power, huh!" I said when we were back at the beach.

"I never knew they both had this sort of power…" Cindera whispered in awe and fright.

"But it will be over soon!" Erza confirmed.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "This war was over the moment master Makarov arrived!"

We saw lightning and dust explode within the Giant and I could feel the power of both the wizards fighting, they were total monsters… But the master soon started a special spell, a spell I had been eager to learn myself, but not been allowed to learn. Makarov was about to settle this once and for all now.

"What is happening?" Bisca asked as we were all almost blinded by pure light.

"The light is coming from the Giant!" Cindera remarked.

"It is killing the phantoms!" Alzack said as the remaining phantoms disappeared in the light.

"It must be someone on our side!" Cana remarked.

"True!" I said with a smile.

"This is Fairy Law!" Erza told everyone. "A spell that creates a light that vanquish darkness, only those that the caster sees as the enemy is affected by it! It is amazing, one of the most legendary spells in existence."

"Your old man had that up his sleeve?" Cindera asked me as her face expressed fear of death.

"It won't hurt you!" I told her. She looked at me with big eyes and so did everyone ells. "This light will affect enemies of Fairy Tail, you were used by Phantom and you regret everything you did, that is why you won't be affected!" My words calmed her and the rest of airy Tail didn't question Cindera's presence, but they would in a few moments; that I did know…

Cindera held my arm and we watched as the light faded away, without hurting her.

"It is over at last!" I said exhaling. "The master won!"

Every member of Fairy Tail started to cheer and laugh as, because we had won the war against Phantom Lord.

 **"WE WON AGAINST PHANTOM!"**

I sat down on the ground and inhaled and exhaled in relief.

"We did it!" I mumbled as Erza sat next to me.

I didn't care if everyone would stare at us, so I putted my hands on Erza's cheeks and gave her a deep kiss. She answered the kiss and she dominated my tongue with her own.

I am damn lucky to be alive and I am damn lucky to be with you! I thought as we deep-kissed in front of the whole guild.

Cindera blushed, Gray told us to get a room, Mirajane told us we were cute and the rest cheered us on.

When we ended the kiss I hugged her close to me.

"No matter what, I will always be there for you!" I told her.

"And no matter what, I will be there for you as well!" She responded as we got back up on our feet.

Everyone was standing up as the master appeared on top of the Giant and told us we were victorious.

"But I had wary little to do with it!" The master continued. "This victory IS YOURS MY CHILDREN!" He yelled out and I felt that I was in need of some time off.

"Erza…" I said calmly while the others were cheering.

"Yes?" She answered looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I want to make a team with you! That way I can spend more time with you!" I told her and she grabbed my arm tight.

"You and I have already been talking about Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and me forming a team, Team Natsu, right... Well, I am glad that you will join!" She said with a smile.

A tuff part of my life was over. I had reunited with my sister, I had overcome a war and I was in a perfect relationship with the most awesome woman on the planet.

I had a new personal quest and I was eager to get it done. I wanted to find and help my brother, Jellal Fernandes. (I wasen't too eager to take back my old name though!)

Little did I know that my brother would hurt me in more than one way…

* * *

 **Happy** :

To be continued!

 **JellalRavan** :

Thank you for reading this chapter. I made the sixth chapter into 2 smaller chapters so it would be easier to read!

 **Lucy** :

But I liked that it was long!

 **JellalRavan** :

That's because you like long novels, Luce! And I don't like to sit up all night writing… No, that's a lie; I do like to sit up all night writing!

Next time you'll read about the Magical Council and Laxus will show up for a bit. Soon after that, the Tower of Heaven Arc will begin; I have been waiting for that!

Fallow/ favorite, it helps a lot. Tell me know how the story is and what you would like to read about that is non-canon. Do you have questions, than just ask!

See you next chapter!

 **Happy** :

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Next Generation

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Chapter 10:  
Next Generation

 **JellalRavan :  
Hey guys, time for the 10:th chapter of Fairy Tail V. It will be a shorter chapter about Luke's time with Team Natsu and a quick fight with Laxus. And I will skip ahead to the beginning of the Tower of Heaven Arc in next chapter! **

**Loki** **:  
WAIT! Then you would skip my arc! Why would you skip my arc? **

**JellalRavan :  
Because Luke wasn't present at the time, but Lucy was and I intend to stick with Luke's story! But don't worry; I will mention you, Loki! I just want to get to the Tower of Heaven Arc! **

**Erza/ Luke** **:  
** **Do you have to rush it?**

 **JellalRavan :  
HELL YEAH! It is one of my favorite arcs in Fairy Tail! So deal with it! **

**Erza/ Luke** **:  
** **I still don't see the reason to rush it…**

 **JellalRavan :  
Anyway! I will make shorter chapters in the future, I hope, and the story will turn even more un-canon later on. But for now, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Luke's POV

It had been a week after the war against Phantom Lord had ended and we in Fairy Tail were rebuilding the guildhall. It would have continued like that, but the Magical Council's Rune Knights arrived and questioned us about the war with Phantom.

"RUN! RUN!" Natsu yelled, but he got trapped anyway.

"Let's just get this over with!" I demanded as I wanted to get it over and done with so that I could spend more time with Erza.

"WAAHHHAAAHHAAA!" Master Makarov cried out when the Council's Knights arrived.

"Pull yourself together, old man!" I yelled and Erza agreed with me.

As the Rune Knights questioned us, I and Erza defended Cindera, who stayed with Fairy Tail, and told the Knights that Cindera was just a pawn used by Jose. Cindera didn't get into any trouble and I was glad when she told me she could join Fairy Tail for real.

Once the interrogation and questioning was over, we could get back to rebuilding our guildhall.

But, that was simpler said than done.

I tried to get Natsu and Gray to work together, but they just couldn't do it, it ended with Erza hit them in the head with a wooden beam.

"Don't go and break that, Erza!" I told her, ignoring Natsu and Gray, that were hit so hard that they got stuck in the ground. "I need that beam for supporting the left wall!"

"Coming right up!" Erza yelled as she threw the beam to me.

If I had been a regular human, I would have been crushed by the weight of the beam, but I had inhuman strength and reaction so it was like nothing to me.

 **Some Time Later**

"Master, were do you want this?" I wondered as I helped Cindera with another beam.

"Just over there!" He said pointing at a bunch of other beams on the ground. The master was in his giant form and helped a lot to rebuild the guild.

I had been recuperating the last week to make sure all my wounds were healed and I had to force Erza to do the same. She was quite reluctant at first, but when I told her we could share the same bed she didn't complain.

Cindera had now become a real member of Fairy Tail and she was more eager than most to help rebuilding the guildhall and she got along great with the other members as well.

"She is getting along better than expected!" Erza told me as we carried more beams to the construction site.

"She was twisted by Phantom… She deserves to have real friends!" I said as I was glad for Cindera.

 **Some More Time Later**

As we kept building as we all grew hungry. After Gray had offended Mirajane's buildings plans and made her cry, we decided to sit down for a bit.

"I wish you would have brought lunch for me too, Luke!" Natsu nagged as I started to eat my homemade lunchbox.

"I am not some personal chef, Natsu! I got up early to get this done!" I told him as I started to munch on the crispy chicken and the delicious.

"Come on!" Natsu snapped. "Just one bite!"

"That bite would either turn into thirty bites or you would eat the whole box in one bite!" I told him as I moved away from him a bit.

"Damn, now you got me hungry as well!" Gray said. And before we knew it, water slashed all over me and Natsu and left Gray dry and with a lunchbox of his own.

"My lunchbox…" I whimpered. The whole thing was soaked and uneatable.

 _Why is life so cruel?_

"Hey, you got a lunchbox too!" Natsu remarked as Gray opened it.

The content didn't seem to satisfice Gray, even though it was after all a lunchbox with his face made out of food, so Natsu and I started to eat from it.

"Don't blame me if you two get sick!" Gray said as Natsu and I was all over the lunchbox.

"As a chef myself, I know good food when I see it and this is good food!" I told them and smiled, the food was really good, whoever the chef was he or she was quite good, and seemd to be obsessed with Gray...

"This is rather good!" Natsu praised the food as we munched on. "Not as good as yours Luke, but still really good!" He didn't even bother swallow before talking.

"Then I might try it…" Gray said, but we got interrupted by Erza.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE A LUNCHBREAK!?" She demanded to know, Gray and Natsu backed off a little but I showed Erza the lunchbox and in a flash was she all over Gray's food-face.

"A Gray-face made out of vegies, so good!" She praised the food as well and Gray decided to try it.

But we got interrupted again by Loki; he gave us Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys. Loki didn't look too good, but sense he didn't seem eager to meet Lucy, we decided to go and check on her ourselves.

 **Lucy's Apartment**

She wasn't home. We couldn't find her anywhere. Gray was brave enough to check in the bath, but she wasn't there. We did find some weird underwear; at least I think it was underwear, risky underwear…

"Where is she?" I wondered as I checked her desk for clues.

"Hey!" Natsu called us. "Look at all these letters!" He had found a bunch of letters that still were sealed.

"They are from her mom…" Natsu told us as he opened one of them.

"Don't just go and open them!" I lectured him.

"'Dear mom, I have great news, I have joined the Fairy Tail guild… Erza is great, she is beautiful and cool and strong, and Luke is just as timid as I thought he'd be, but he is still the best match for Erza!'"

"You made up that last part, didn't you!?" I growled at Natsu, but Lucy had written that.

"'Natsu and Gray are kept in check by Erza and Luke, but I think they are just as great! I really do like it here at Fairy Tail, love Lucy…'" Natsu stopped reading and I felt weird, I was sad and concerned for Lucy and at the same time and I was still glad that Lucy thought about us like that.

"So all these letters are addressed to her mom… Why didn't she send the letters?" Gray asked, but none of us could answer.

"Guys…" Erza hold up a note she found, written by Lucy. "She must have left this for us… She says; she is going home!"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

 **At the Heartfilia-Estate**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and I had hurried to the Heartfilia estate as fast as we could and reached it when the sun almost was about to set.

"LUCY!" We yelled as we saw her standing in front of a great stone statue.

"YOU GUYS ARE HERE!?" She yelled out in surprise.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled as he hugged her.

Lucy started to explain that she had come home to tell her father what she really felt and that she would remain with Fairy Tail. After we got it explained to us we relaxed a bit. Happy even cried out laud as he didn't want Lucy to leave.

After we had got everything explained, we started to go back to the train station.

"I am sorry for worrying you guys!" Lucy said as we walked through a cute little town.

"No need, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusion!" Erza said.

"We thought that you were going back for good!" Gray told the blonde.

"Yeah! Happy was crying like a baby." Natsu said.

"You cried just as much!" Argued back calmly.

"No I didn't!" Natsu snapped.

"Ohh, is someone embarrassed?" Lucy joked.

"But I gotta say; I'm diggin' your hometown!" Gray said.

"I agree. It's quite the peaceful town." Erza agreed as she and i were walking arm in arm.

"Oh, but this is not a town…" Lucy told us. "This is part of our garden. The Heartfilia-family's estate is reaching all the way to that mountain!" She pointed at a mountain that was really far away, like REALLY far away!

"What's the matter you guys?" Lucy asked as Natsu and Gray saluted Lucy. They had gotten so surprised about the wealth of Lucy's family that they had kind of panicked.

"Holy crap she is rich!" Gray yelled out laud.

"And she act like it's nothing!" Natsu added.

"Two of our soldiers are down, what should we do commanders Luka and erza?" Happy asked us.

"The sky is so beautiful…" Erza whispered in her frozen state. She was in shock.

"So… Much… Stuff…" I didn't even know what to say, it was beyond words. Lucy's family was SO rich…

Lucy first looked at us in worry, but she smiled and laughed at it and we went back to Fairy Tail together, happier than when we had left!

 **A Few Days Later**

The guild had started to take on job-requests again and most in the guild was going on jobs to earn some money. I had already made sure the last few years to save up as much as I could so that I could take a break every now and then. And thanks to all the S-class missions the master had sent me on, I had enough money to last at least a year or two.

Mira was talking to Lucy about Loki and Lucy's spirits while I was working on a new recipe for ramen. The master told me he would like me to make up the menus for the guilds restaurant. I had already made up a few successful dishes and the members had approved of all of them.

"What can I put in a new ramen-dish?" I wondered as I was thinking of ingredients.

Not before long I heard a bash and angry screams.

"Why don't you tell the rest how you feel!?"

Erza was arguing with Laxus and she had hit Natsu with a barrel she had thrown.

"I have no problem telling them what I think about them!" Laxus confessed. "This guild is full of nothing but pathetic weaklings and losers!"

 _Here we go again…_ I thought as I rose up from the table I was sitting at.

"Especially you two morons!" Laxus said looking at Jet and Droy; that had gotten better from their fight with Gajeel. "You two were Phantom's personal punching-bags! I'm glad I didn't even bother learning your names!"

Everyone in the guild was watching Laxus now. The tension was brutal...

"With brings me to the worst of them all; the rich prinssess-wanna-be-wizard! This was all your fault!"

"LAXUS!" Mirajane snapped at the bastard. "Just shut up! The master said that no one was to be held accountable for what happened, not even you! Even though I begged you to help us, you turned your back at us-"

"Stop your whining!" Laxus roared. "It wasn't my fight! And even if I had been there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this rubble!"

"Why you!" Erza growled.

"LAXUS!" Natsu was about to attack him, but I stepped in.

"He is mine!" I told Natsu.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Luke had stopped Natsu from attacking Laxus. But Luke had a strange aura around him. He was angry and disappointed. Luke and Laxus were staring at each other and I felt how marvelous they were.

"Luke…" Erza whispered as she took a step forwards him.

Luke held up his hand and stopped Erza.

"I'll deal with him!" Luke growled as he took an offensive pose.

Laxus laughed at Luke and smiled evil at him.

"You think you can take me on just like that!?" Laxus asked as he laughed. "You are just as pathetic as the rest of this scum!"

"Why you!" Natsu hissed.

"Am I pathetic?" Luke asked calmly. "I who fought and fought until I nearly died… I almost got myself killed because I wanted to protect my guildmates… Yet you, that is said to be so strong, was a spineless coward that ran away with your tail between your legs! You are laughable!" Luke started to laugh and I saw the rage in Laxus' eyes.

"This is coming from the punk that let Phantom-scum into Fairy Tail!?" Laxus snapped, making everyone quiet down. "That sunlight-bitch did a number on you and the whole guild! And now you let her in with open arms?! She is just a plain bitch that you couldn't defeat!"

"Shut it, Laxus!" Mira yelled.

We all saw that Luke was crying. Laxus' words had hurt him more than he had meant.

"She was used by Phantom…" Luke whispered.

"That only makes her more pathetic!" Laxus roared. "You are way weaker than everyone think, Luke! You have taken beating after beating the last times, no way can you beat me any less can that pathetic bitch you call sister! I don't see how this guild can accept someone as weak as you!"

"LAXUS!" Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray and others yelled at him, but Luke only stood still and didn't even blink over the offensive things Laxus said. Luke just cried quietly.

"SHUT IT!" Laxus ordered. "Your days in Fairy Tail is numbered, kids! Things will be different when I inherit this place and kick out the lot of you!"

"Damn you!" Natsu yelled as he tried to attack Laxus, but Laxus turned into lightning and dodged Natsu. "Come on, fight me like a man!" Natsu demanded of Laxus.

"You'll have to be able to touch me if you want to fight me, punk!" Laxus said as Luke stepped in again.

"Let me show you real power!" Laxus spat at Luke. "And just how pathetically weak you and that Phantom-bitch really is!" Laxus laughed at Luke as he raised a fist, ready to strike Luke down.

Laxus was threatening Cindera and Luke. That jerk was threatening Luke's own little sister right in front of him. And now he would strike at him as well.

It all happened so fast, I didn't even see them move, in a flash on blue; Luke had attacked Laxus with his knee and sent him flying with amazing speed and force straight into the wooden wall.

Everyone was quiet. We watched as Laxus got up and attacked Luke with his lightning. I was amazed as Luke ate the lightning and teleported behind Laxus in a matter of seconds. Luke kicked Laxus to the ground and started to punch Laxus in his face, making sure that Laxus couldn't get up.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON CINDERA!" Luke yelled as he punched Laxus.

"LUKE!" Mirajane and Erza called out to him and he stopped hitting Laxus.

"Fairy Tail will never be yours!" Luke declared. "As long as I live, I will protect this guild from you!"

Laxus got up and looked at Luke. His eyes showed mixed feelings of hate and fear.

"I will get my hands on Fairy Tail, and when I do you weaklings will have to find another place to hang out!" With those words Laxus turned to lightning and disappeared.

"What a jerk!" I said. "Why would anyone let him have Fairy Tail?" I asked and Mira answered.

"We may not have a choice…" She said, sounding quite sad. "Laxus is the master's grandchild and that puts him at the top of the list of the few people that can inherit the guild!"

"Say what!? But that isn't fair, someone who talk about his fellow guildmates like that is not worthy of being master of Fairy Tail!"

"It is said that's the reason the master won't retire!" Mira told me.

"Man I hate him!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fist.

"Me too!" Luke hissed. "I should have bashed his head in!"

"Now, now!" Erza said. "That is just a waste of energy! I know, why don't we take on a request together!"

"Yeah, why not!" Luke agreed, smiling a bit too.

"Gray and Lucy will come too!"

"What!?" I and Gray snapped.

"Gray, your clothes!" Mira told the ice-boy.

"We have been working together for some time now and Luke and I have already talked about it!" Erza told us. "So let's make it official! The five of us is a team, six if we count Happy!"

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

I was happy that they wanted me on the team, but…

"Do you really need someone like me on the team?" I asked.

"Someone like you?" Natsu asked me. "Lucy, it got to be you!" He told me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile.

"So now they are officially our strongest team!" Cana said.

"Yeah, but anyone with Luke on their team would be the strongest!" Macao said.

"Is Lucy really one of our strongest?" Wakaba asked as he puffed his pipe.

"I know I would be done and gone if she let out that psycho Aquarius!" Alzack said, making me feel even better.

Gray and Natsu were giving each other the evil eye.

"Problems boys?" Erza asked making the boys hug and dance as if everything was fine.

"I already got the job!" Erza told us. "We are to take down an arcane cult in the castle-town of Lupinas."

"So, go get your stuff, we are off in an hour." Luke told us with a smile.

"Yeah!" We replied.

 **Late at Night, Fairy Tail Guildhall Construction**

Makarov's POV

I was sitting on the top of the construction of the new guildhall and was enjoying a mug of ale, Luke had ordered it from an old friend so that we could sell it in the guild, and it was rather good.

"And that thing with retirement…" I said to myself. "With the new guildhall the guild might be in need of a new master as well. But Laxus, he is too entangled in personal issues. Mistogan, he comes and goes as he wants not good material for a guild master. And then there's Erza, but she is too young… And the same goes for Luke, he might have his heart in the right place, but he doesn't even want to be master… Hmm, what to do?"

"Oh, there you are master!" Mirajane called for me from the ground. "I have been looking all over for you. It seems they have done it gain sir!"

"Done what?" I asked her.

"Erza and her team finished the Lupinas-job, but they destroyed half the town!"

I felt my heart stop and my blood turn cold. I wanted to whither and be gone…

 _Those brats, why… Luke was with them, right? Why didn't Luke keep them in check?!_

"And now the Council wants you to submit an apology immediately!" Mira told me as I started to rage.

"I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETIRE AT THIS RATE!" I yelled out to the night.

* * *

 **Happy :  
** **To be continued!**

 **JellalRavan :  
True! And that's it for the seventh chapter of Fairy Tail V. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Gray** **:  
Wasn't it a bit too short? **

**JellalRavan :  
I told you I would write shorter chapters! And, *uhum*, Gray, clothes! **

**Gray** **:  
AHH! NOT AGAIN!**

 **Happy** **:  
Emm… What about next chapter Vision? **

**JellalRavan :  
Next chapter will start the Tower of Heaven Arc! Luke and Erza will get into all kinds of problems throughout the arc, they will confront their past and Luke's and Erza's love for each other will be tested for real! **

**Jellal** **:  
And at last I will make my first appearance! **

**JellalRavan :  
What are you doing here?!**

 **Jellal** **:  
Ehm, I was… Eh? **

**JellalRavan :  
You are meant to appear in next chapter, get out! NOW! Go, go, go, go! **

**Luke** **:  
You didn't need to be so harsh! **

**JellalRavan :  
Don't you start now too!  
At any rate… Thank you for reading this chapter! Leave a review or/ and fallow/ favorite, it helps a lot!  
I will not update my Naruto fanfic in a while. I am starting school again in a few days so I will have less time to write. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chapter!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Resort

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 1

Chapter 11:  
The Resort

 **JellalRavan :  
It is time for the moment I have been waiting for. Luke will soon face his past for real and fight for his future.  
In this arc Luke's and Erza's relationship will be put to the ultimate test and the War of the Slayers will unofficially start, the real battles will take place throughout the fanfic and end after the canon ending of Fairy Tail! At the end of the war, the Worldslayer will descend… **

**Luke** **:  
Didn't you spoil the story now?**

 **Erza** **:  
** **I don't want to hear any spoilers!**

 **JellalRavan :  
I-I-I… Okey… I did give a bit of spoilers! But the ones that read this fanfic will still be able to enyoj this! **

**Gray** **:  
I don't know about that… **

**JellalRavan :  
Do you have a problem with me, you stripper! **

**Natsu** **:  
Hahahaha, he called you a stripper! **

**Gray** **:  
You wanna fight, Pinky!?**

 **Natsu** **:  
Bring it on, mr. Strippalot! **

**Erza** **:  
NO FIGHTING! **

**Gray and Natsu** **:  
YES MA'AM!**

 **JellalRavan :  
Thanks Erza! Now, I hope you who read this will enjoy this chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

Luke's POV

A lot of things had happened after we had returned from the Lupinas job. The job had gone worse than I could ever imagine. Natsu and Gray destroyed everything, same goes for Erza. Lucy only complained… I had no time to keep them all in check, I had to look after three strong and destructive wizards and one who only complained and asked me to stop them more… Try it yourselves! It isn't easy! Even if you are a SS-class wizard… We had to do another job, given to Lucy from Mirajane, to make sure that Lucy could get money for her rent.

The one who issued the job-request made us put on a play and I had to act with the rest of my team… The way the job tuned out… It was even worse this time… Natsu, Gray and Erza had trouble acting and Lucy and I couldn't stop them from destroying the theater as well.

Erza even made me play the bad guy, not a bad part for me, but when she wasn't frozen thanks to stage fright, she would literally try to kill me together with Gray and Natsu… I had to end them with a powerful attack to make sure that they didn't do any more damage, but my attack wrecked the whole theater…

But the play was a hit, or at least I think it was, the audience did seem to like it…  
But after playing it over and over again, I did get tired and wanted to go home, money or not, I didn't like to act in front of others… Erza even made me sing.

"You have a wonderful voice!" She said. "They will love it!" She said.

"Just like a real phoenix!" Happy added. I didn't even know if my singing-voice was so great because of my magic, but nothing I said made my team change their mind.

The audience did like my singing, but I was close to run away from the stage because I was so embarrassed. I had problems with crowds and being social with people I didn't know!

"Never make me do that again!" I told Erza when we were done with the job.

The thing is that, before we left, Lucy helped Loki, who was a celestial spirit all along and she saved his life. He had killed his last master and was trapped in our world because of it. Lucy met with the Celestial Spirit King and he made Loki, or Leo, her spirit.

To thank Lucy, Loki, no, Leo! (Ehh, I'll never be able to get it right…). Anyway, Leo gave Lucy tickets to a special beach resort. We decided to go as soon as we could, but sadly, that was the start of my hurting good bye to my friends.

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild**

"Seems Loki gave you your tickets!" I said as Erza and I met up with the rest of the team at the guild. She was already wearing a bikini and she was looking so good I had problems not staring at her.

"Yeah, it was really nice of him!" Lucy said; she was still holding her new key, the Key of Lion. I wasn't surprised that she had saved Loki; Lucy was really a formidable person.

"Come on!" Natsu encouraged us; he was as fired up as always. "Let's get going already!"

"Right! I can't wait to get there!" Gray added.

 _Just as long as you don't strip…_ I thought as I checked my backpack for my extra cash.

"Hurry up than!" Erza said; she had packed tons of stuff for the trip, again…

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, wait, you guys!" Mirajane came running with a magazine in her hand. "You better read this Luke!" She handed me the magazine.

It was Sorcerer Weekly and I was on the cover, looking like a model…

 _I surely don't look like that!_ I thought as we all looked at the cover thinking the same thing.

"Did they do another article about me!?" I growled infuriated.

"C'mon, the publicity cannot be that bad!" Lucy said as I started to read the article out loud, starting with the title.

"'The Phoenix-Fairy and the Phoenix-Phantom: One magical Relation.  
In the latest news, we can tell you that the Fairy Tail guild, led by Makarov Dreyar, have been fighting, and winning, a guild war against the top-notch guild Phantom Lord, formerly led by Jose Porla. The battle ended with the Fairies on top and Phantom Lord have been disbanded by the Magical Council due to that they started the war.'" I stopped for a bit and looked at Mira.

"It doesn't sound so bad…" Gray said looking at Mira as well.

"Keep reading!" She urged us.

"'In the fatal battles, one of the members of Fairy Tail showed much of his power as he stood against one of his own. Luke Drakeson, commonly known as "Blue Era", fought Phantom's own phoenixslayer, Cindera Mei, and displayed the true power of Fairy Tail.'"

"These are lies!" Erza yelled. "You didn't just beat her and what do they mean by "The true power of Fairy Tail"?" She sounded more displeased about the mentioning of Cindera.

"It sounds good!" I told her. "As long as it sounds good to the reader they will write anything!" I sighted as I was tired over how often the damn magazine would make up such stupid stories.

"Keep reading!" Mira told me again.

"'Even though they were enemies at first, the two phoenixslayers have a bond like sister and brother and know each other from way back. This love of siblings was shown even more when Luke made sure that Cindera got a place in Fairy Tail, even though she hurt his fellow guildmates. Luke have proven again that he is one amazing boy.'"

I stopped myself and sighted again.

"'Luke have been one of our favorite candidates for the best mage boyfriend in Fiore and now he has proved to us once again that he truly is one amazing and loving and caring guy. We hope that he can find a girlfriend with our help as we are trying to get him on our dating panel for the upcoming "Date a Mage Contest!" We have been trying for a time now, but the shy boy is not sure if he is ready for such a commitment.  
"I want a woman who can be as protective for me as I would be for her!" The young phoenixslayer told us in our latest interview. So to all girls who is up for a dreamy boyfriend but still wants to have a leading role in the relationship, Luke Drakeson is your guy.'"

The article ended and I was pissed off and embarrassed over how the stupid magazine had twisted my words. I had an interview with them before the whole Phantom Lord-thing, but I told them that I had already found a girl who could protect me and that I could protect as well.

"Those bastards twisted my words! AGAIN!" I roared as I clenched my fist and turned the magazine to dust with my magic.

Erza was eyeing me with eyes full of rage and I didn't blame her. The stupid magazine had been after me ever since I had saved a girl in my age from a beast running berserk in Hargeon. I had become a hero and Sorcerer Weekly had been after me ever since.

"They don't even know half the truth about what happened and they state that you still is single!" Erza raged and I saw Lucy backing away along with Natsu and Gray.

"Actually, I don't even care!" I admitted.

"What?!" Erza asked as she looked at me with her dominate eyes, wanting my full answered.

"I know I didn't say that! And so do you!" I told her and gave her a smile. "I only care about you and the guild!" I said as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"It won't be that easy…" Mirajane said and I knew I had it coming. "That magazine is a few days old and recently Luke has got a lot of visitors here at the guild…"

"'Visitors?'" I repeated.

"All kinds of girls that want to meet you, some even wanted to marry you right there and then." Mira said it as if it was the most normal ting in the world, but I just stood there with my mouth opened and said nothing.

"So…" Gray mumbled. "Luke got more fans now after the magazine said that he was still single and in search of a girlfriend…"

"It isn't funny!" I told them as Happy started to giggle.

"Marriage…" Erza whispered as she spaced out.

"Don't space out on me like that!" I begged of her as I didn't want to lose her support.

"Wait a sec!" Lucy asked of us. "When did Luke get so popular all of a sudden?"

"Funny hearing that from you, Luce!" Natsu told the blonde. "Luke have always been popular, and yet you were so surprised when you first met Luke, I almost thought you was kiddin with us."

"Yeah, even if he doesn't like to think of himself as popular, Luke is one of the most known members of Fairy Tail!" Gray added. "He is strong, cute and can cock, any girl would want him!"

"Lucy, you said you know a lot about Fairy Tail." Happy said. "From all of those magazines, you must have seen and heard about Luke and his popularity with the ladies!" The blue cat smiled at us.

"You even asked him if he was in love with Jenny in Blue Pegasus!" Mirajane added; making me remember the ball I and Jenny attended, well she attended it; I had been the chef of the whole party on par with a request.

"I rather you guys don't bring that up!" I told them as I didn't want to remember the whole damn ball. It ended with a bang, literally.

"Enough of this!" Erza commanded. "We are to spend some quality time at this resort! AND NEITHER YOU OR ANY DAMN BIMBOS WILL STOP ME FROM ENJOYING MYSELF WITH LUKE!" She was like a devil when she spoke, red eyes and a burning aura.

 _Another part of her charm._ I thought as I smiled at her.

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy replied in fear.

"Then, let's go!" I said as I used my magic and my white robe turned to a beach outfit perfect for the upcoming day. A simple white shirt showing of my abs and a pair of blue bathing shorts, along with a red scarf I got from Erza as a birthday gift a few years back.

Erza stared at me and I think she blushed a bit. The thought of her blushing because of my looks made me blush as well.

 _Why does she make me blush so much, we have been going out for some time now!_

"The faster we get to the resort the faster can you two can get a room!" Gray said as the team started to get going.

"Wha?" I squealed in surprise.

"It would be a good thing for us to share a room." Erza said, sounding more mature now. "I'd like it; we haven't shared a bed since we took down that assassin a few months back."

I was stunned. I liked what she said, but I had problem with comprehending it.

"I'd like it too!" I said as we started to run so we could catch up with the others.

 **At Akane Resort.**

Erza's POV

We were spending most of the day at the beach. We swam, made sand castles, buried Gray and Luke even agreed to take part in a cocking contest; he made an amazing strawberry cake and named it The Scarlet Dream… (He really knows what a girl like!) And of course he won… And made even more girls go crazy over him. (Damn, that just makes me pissed!)

After Luke had won the contest, he was allowed to use the Hotel's biggest inflatable mattress and we all paddled around in the water, sadly, Natsu didn't like it since it made him motion sick.

We played volleyball for some time and even beat the said best team on the beach, not much effort was needed. But Gray stripped in front of everyone on the beach and Natsu took his bathing shorts to get back at Gray for slamming a volleyball in his head. Gray had to use Happy as a cover.

 **Later that day**

It was an amazing day. I really enjoyed it. But something started to disturb me as Luke and I went to our room.

 _Should I tell him, will he understand? Will he even believe me?_ I was the worst girlfriend, I doubted my boyfriend who was willing to give his life for me. _But can I tell him just like that?_

I had too many questions in my head at the moment. Luke had told me about his past. That he was used by some sort of cult to become an artificial phoenixslayer and that he and his brother, Jellal, had tried to free the kids that the cult was using, but they failed to save themselves. Luke got separated from his brother and their friends and he had even lost his memories of his brother, until just recently when Cindera gave him her memories.

Luke didn't say anything about it, but I knew that he was thinking about his brother and their past often, more often than what he would want to. I wanted to tell him everything about my past as well, but I had never been able to bring myself to do it. And now when I knew that Jellal was his brother… Things got a lot more complicated.

 _I do not love him! I love Luke!_ I told myself this, but I knew I was lying to myself.

"Here we are." Luke said as we found our room.

Loki had made sure that we would share the same room and Luke and I were equally amazed by the room when we entered it.

The room was huge. It wasn't even a room, it was a suite. The suite had three rooms, a big bedroom (with an amazing king size bed), a bathroom (with a big bathtub, no, it was more like a pool) and a form of living room with fancy furniture and a couch of the likes I had never seen, it was bouncy and big enough for at least five people to sit in.

Candy and cake was already prepared for us in the living room and the bathroom had many shampoos and similar stuff that was good for one's hair and body.

"This candy…" Luke mumbled as he ate them (he had a bit of a sweet tooth). "They are well made! Really sweet!"

"Anything with strawberry?" I asked as I returned from the bathroom.

"Yeah! A lot of it! Loki must have told the staff that we like strawberries!" He said and handed me a red caramel

Another good thing about Luke, he was great because he liked strawberries and cake just as much as I did.

The candy was delicious! And there were plenty of them, sweet ones, sour ones and few were salty, but so yummy.

Luke told me he was going for a walk to check on an old friend that was staying at the hotel as well. We met her at the beach when we played volleyball. She was a form of fox-girl named Freya and she had known Luke as long as me, if not longer. She was lesbian so I didn't mid him going to see her. She was a part of Blue Pegasus and they didn't meet so often.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Luke said as he kissed me good bye. He had put on more formal clothes than the beach outfit, he was wearing a white tuxedo with matching pants and his red scarf I had given to him, but he still looked casual for wearing such fancy clothes, and he even left the tux unbuttoned.

"Luke…" I grabbed his sleeve and he looked into my eyes. His green eyes were full of concern and warmth. "Don't take too long!" I told him in a whisper.

 _I really can't tell him after all…_ I was disappointed at myself. I hoped it didn't show.

My boyfriend gave me a quick hug and promised me to be back soon as he left the suite.

I was alone now…

I was still wearing my black bikini and blushed as I remembered Luke complimenting me for how I looked. Even without wearing the bikini, he always gave me compliments, often out of the blue to surprise me. When we first started dating I didn't know how to respond, but Mira told me that even though Luke was a guy, he would rather have me compliment him back or kiss him quick instead of me just blushing and stay quiet.

I stepped out on the suites balcony and saw a lounger. The sun was setting and I laid down on the lounger and sighted in a mix of happiness and regret.

 _I had a great time to day… I really did, even if I couldn't tell Luke about my past…_ I thought as I drifted off into a troublesome dream, a dream of my past, about the Tower of Heaven and Jellal…

* * *

 **JellalRavan** :  
And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! It will be more and more drama and fighting in the coming chapters, but i have a lot to do in school so I hope I can write as much as I want to!  
Anyway! See you in the next chapter! ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Friends From the Past

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 2

Chapter 12:  
Friends From the Past

 **JellalRavan : **  
**Chapter 12! Let's start the Tower of HEaven Arc for real now!**  
 **If you like this story, be sure to follow/ favorite or write a review!**  
 **After the Tower of Heaven Arc I will write more original stories about Luke and the others!**

* * *

 **In the Hotel's Bar**

Luke's POV

I had made up plans to meet Freya in the bar and talk to her about a request we had got from her father a few days ago. Her father wanted us to find an old book that he said contained the truth (or at least part of the truth) about the old phoenixes that lived during the time dragons still ruled the world.

It was more a friendly request from him to help me in my search for my old friends. He wanted to read the book and promised me that he would give it to me as my payment if we found it in the first place, after he had read it.

Phoenixes had never hold any loyalty to the dragons; that much was known from old books, but the book we wanted might give me more info on why I was created to fight a phoenix and not a dragon, like Natsu. The phoenixes had vanished even before the dragons and even though I as artificial I wanted to know the truth about the phoenixes and the One.

Master Makarov and I had talked about "the One" in private many times. He told me that it most probably was a phoenix from the old times that probably was still alive and in time it would be a threat to the human race. I didn't know what to believe so I talked about our plan again. I remember it too well…

 **The Fairy Tail Guild's Basement**

"Do you still intend to let 'Kain' take your place here?" The master asked me after I had told him I would need to push the plan ahead of schedule.

"He can do it, he won't show up at the guild as often and he will act a bit like Mystogan… I am sure it will be enough while I am away…"

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell anyone about this? Not even Erza?"

The old man's words were like a punch to my face. I wanted to tell Erza most of all, but if I did, she would want to come along with me. She could not, not by any means. It was my fight, my past and my questions that needed answers. My plan was risky, reckless and even foolish, in many ways! I could die if I didn't plan ahead properly.

"I need to do this! No one besides me is to blame for my past. I need to fix it, sooner rather than later! I have family out there that I failed! I need to find them and at least try to figure out my past…"

"And you don't think your sister should know you are off to find your family? She is a part of it after all!" The master was right again.

"She is not to blame for what happened in our past… And during her short time here, I can see that she is happy, I don't want to take that from her!" I tried to sound as determined and mature as possible.

Makarov sighted first and nodded in agreement.

"Fine... You do what you must do. You will be missed, but I am sure that you will return!" He looked at me as if my return was an ultimatum. "Find out about your past! Find your family, redeem yourself and come back, I don't like the thought of Erza being all worried about you!"

"Don't worry." I told him. "I have no plans to stay away for too long!" I smiled at him as I left for another job with my team.

Back then I didn't know what was waiting for me.

I heard the master's final words as I walked away.

"I still don't see why he must lie to everyone... Erza will not be pleased when he tells her…"

He was right, Erza would not be happy about my decision, and even less happy about my plan to keep Fairy Tail safe as while I was gone.

 **In the Hotel's Bar**

I sat at the bar and tried not to think of my stupid plan and waved at Freya when she was close enough for me to see her.

"We better get this done quickly!" The blonde fox-girl said as she took a seat next to me. "My friends want me to join their party on the beach and I don't wanna miss out on that!"

"'Hey Luke, how have you been?' Oh, great Freya; thanks for asking!" I looked her in the eye and she covered her mouth so that no one would hear her giggle.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she waving her fox tail. "I didn't mean to be so hasty! And wait! You mad a good joke!"

"I know, but I agree, let's get this done with; I want to rejoin my girlfriend as soon as possible!" I said as I gave her a paper. "You father told us the book was in Crocus and that an old rival of his got her hands on it after your father sold it to him, now what?" I asked my old friend.

(I don't think the phrase 'Old Friend' fits her, she was younger than me!)

"Dad knows that the book is in the hands of his friend in the capital, but as I said, I don't have much time so you have to come to me if you want more information!"

"I just want the book." She smiled at me and she wrote down an address on paper piece of paper.

"Contact me when you have time to visit the capital, I will meet you there and we will get that book!" She handed me her address and I smiled. I was one step closer to understand my powers, my past and maybe my future.

"Do you wanna bring your girlfriend to my party?" Freya asked as she got up from her seat.

"Sorry, I am here with my team and we are supposed to meet up soon, next time for sure!" I said as I got up as well.

"Yeah, you don't look dressed for a beach party." She evaluated my tuxedo and gave me a thumps up and I giggled as she was not dressed for a beach party either, her green dress was more fitting for a fashion ball. "This is not really your style!" She said pointing at the tuxedo.

"I don't think Erza minds my clothes." I told her, she didn't look convinced.

"Are all of those girls watching you?" She asked as she looked past me.

I turned around and saw at least twenty girls between 15 and 30 years old, they were watching me like hawks and I got chills up my spine.

"They must have read that blasted article…" I growled.

"Yeah, I read about you in SW yesterday. But it didn't seem like you said that, or did you?"

"I didn't! You have known me for years; you should know I don't say stuff like that, least of all to that damned magazine!" I clenched my fist and started to search for Erza's magical signature; I wanted to get away from those girls as fast as possible.

"See you in Corcus than!" I told Freya as I prepared to teleported to Erza.

"Do tell me if you need any help with the romance mister Playboy!" She smiled her usual smile that told me she was up for mischief, again…

"Yeah, won't happen!" I told her as I turned to blue lightning and was in the next second standing by Erza and Lucy as they were playing poker.

"Good, now when you are here, you can play with us!" Erza said, but I backed off, playing poker wasn't my type of game. I had made a big lose while playing poker in the past, never again would I play.

"I rather just watch!" I said as I sat down on Erza's right side, Lucy was sitting by her left side. "You got here recently?" I asked her, I had just been gone one hour, but she already had joined Lucy for poker.

"I hope you don't mind that I left with Lucy a bit early!" Erza said as I noticed her dress.

How sexy can a woman be? I wondered as I tried not to stare.

"I don't mind, I did leave you alone so I had it coming any way…" I said as Erza smirked.

Did she know how gorgeous she looked in that dress? If she did, she was sure to tease me later on.

"Now, let's play!" The dealer said and I watched Erza play as Lucy and I talked about Freya and my upcoming quest.

Lucy told me that Natsu and Gray were off somewhere ells in the casino and I didn't mind their absence, just as long they didn't destroy anything.

 **Later on**

After Erza had played for a while she had made quite the profit. I was glad she didn't lose money but I felt like I was being watched. Lucy told me she had felt the same when we were at the beach.

I told her I had felt it too, and that I had seen a girl watching our team the whole day, but the presence I felt now was different, it was evil and somewhat familiar.

Then we heard an explosion, but one of the employees told us that the parade had started. We didn't question it further and Erza kept playing.

She soon got a Straight and I and Lucy got excited for her. But I felt a cold spark travel through my spine. Something was wrong, someone I needed to meet was close, but it felt wrong, whoever it was, he or she was too close.

"I must go!" I said as I ran away from the poker game.

"LUKE!" Erza yelled after me.

Where is than presence coming from? I looked around and tried to find the source of the presence, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"You will never be able to find me if you do not concentrate, old friend…" A male voice spoke only a meter behind me.

I didn't turn around. Even if the voice was darker and full of hate, anger and power… I knew who that voice belonged to. My old friend; that had been missing for so long. One of the persons I wanted to meet again, but not like this.

I knew that the person standing behind me wasn't the boy I had grown up with. He wasn't my friend, his voice and tone alone told me he saw me as the enemy.

"Why did you seek me out?" I asked the person behind me. "Allakai?"

Allakai, Kelly's brother, a friend of me and Jellal. Cindera and Andre knew him as well. Now he had tracked me down, but why?

"I may have sounded a bit hostile, but truth is, your brother wants you by his side!" Now I turned around to meet him. "And for better or worse, so do I!"

Allakai was not like the kid I had seen in Cindera's memories. The kid I had seen was a cute young boy with short black hair and red eyes.

The man standing in front of me was tall, muscular like Natsu and Gray, he was wearing a slim black-colored set of armor and his hair reached down to his lower back. His eyes were still red as blood and his hair black as the night. But he wasn't like I remembered him at all. This man was scared by the world.

"You changed!" I told him as I tried not to seem afraid.

"You too, you seem more mature now. That is a pleasant change!" He didn't sound all too nice when he said it.

"I know Jellal is doing something bad, I also know that we came here thanks to some cult! But I do not know why I feel so threatened by you!" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I couldn't hide what I felt.

"I am your friend, if you let me, but your brother wants you to reunite with him, the rest of our friends as well!" He did sound concerned and a bit sad, but I didn't buy it.

"You know the cult wanted us to kill each other if we didn't try to complete the mission! You know I have had amnesia! I had to fight Andre and Cindera! And my brother wants me back now, when I already have been in trouble many times before?! It doesn't add up!"

"I know all that, but you need to understand that Jellal have had his fair share of problems as well! That redhead to start with!" He nodded at Erza and I felt how my blood started to boil with anger.

"What do Erza have to do with any of this?" I asked Allakai as I tried to keep my cool. "She wasn't part of the children the Cult used!"

"You know nothing of that cult, Luke…" Allakai sounded disappointed, as if I should have known more than I did. "The Cult used children for their experiments for decades, before and after we were sent here! Erza Scarlet wasn't a part of that, but she was part of the construction of the Tower of Heaven, just like your dear brother, Jellal! They were friends, good friends, just like you and Cindera…"

"What?" I didn't understand what he was talking about, Erza did have a past, but she would have told me if she had met my brother… Or would she? She would have a reason for not telling me…

"The worst part is that both of you betrayed the ones you said were your friends!" Allakai continued.

I don't know what happened, but the whole casino got pitch-black when Allakai finished his sentence, I couldn't see a thing.

"What did you do?" I asked Allakai as I got more careful.

"I did nothing…" He whispered coldly. "But your girlfriend's friends might have done something…"

I didn't say anything, I didn't attack him. I felt someone approaching me from behind and teleported back to Erza, not a long distance, thank god.

"You guys okay?" I asked, but a gunshot stopped them from answering me.

BANG!

"Was that a gunshot?" Lucy asked.

"What's going on?" I asked them as the light came back.

I noticed that all the guests at the casino along with the employers were gone and that a young man with blonde hair and green eyes was letting cards fall to the ground, with tiny people inside them.

"Who is this?" I asked Erza as I took an offensive stand, ready to attack.

"You must be Jellal's brother, my, my, the similarities aren't many!" The blonde boy said. And why was he wearing a dealer outfit like the other casino employees.

"You know my brother?" I asked him. "What does he want with me and Erza?" I asked and let some of my lightning burst out of my body.

"Now, neesan, you didn't even tell your boyfriend. That is cold; you can even tell the brother of the friend you betrayed how you two acted like friends?!"

 _Neesan?_

"Sho, I…" Erza was shaking and couldn't even speak back to him, I had never seen her like this.

"Let those people go, NOW!" I told the boy named Sho.

"Do you like it, neesan? I can use magic now too!" He said it like Erza had bragged about her powers in front of him before.

"But, how? How did you learn that?" Erza seemed to get back to normal, a little bit at least.

"Who is this guy anyway, Erza?" I looked at her and she avoided looking in my eyes.

"Even if he calls me 'sister' we are not siblings, he was my friend back before I joined Fairy Tail!" She seemed a bit reluctant to tell me.

That far back?

"Meow!" I turned around and saw a brown-haired girl, cosplaying as a catgirl sitting at the bar desk close to Lucy. "I was your friend too, Er-chan!"

The catgirl activated a spell and cat-themed ropes bound Lucy and tried to bind me. But I dodged them and turned them to dust with a lightning bolt.

"Milliana, you use magic too…" Erza seemed even more confused and almost scared now.

"This must be that boyfriend Jellal told us you had; he isn't like Jellal at all!"

This catgirl knows Erza too! It started to get too complicated for me as well.

"Let Lucy go, she is my friend!" Erza sounded almost desperate.

"Friend?" The catgirl imitated.

"As you said, we were friends, neesan…" Sho said calmly. "Until you betrayed us!" Now he sounded pissed.

What's up with these guys? What kind of story do they share with Erza? This is far more complicated than I first thought!

"Don't be so harsh on the lady, Sho!" A man looking way too block-y put himself together before my very eyes and was soon standing next to Sho, like they were friends. "A real dandy man knows to keep his emotions in check!"

"A blockhead!" Lucy gasped and I started to worry about her being bounded by that catgirl.

"Another friend of yours?" I asked Erza.

"Wait… You are… Wally…" Erza said.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me, Erza, old Wally has changed a bit, I am a lot more dandy now, if you know what I'm saying!"

I had no idea what this Blockhead is talking about!

"You use magic as well…" Erza said.

"Why so surprised?" A male voice was heard from behind Erza and soon a tall man with a metal mouthguard was standing behind her. He was wearing an eyepatch and seemed to me like a giant "It isn't so hard once you get the hang of it, isn't that right, Erza!" He didn't sound too happy to see Erza either.

Something's off with this guy!

"Simon…" Erza whispered and I didn't know if I should have attacked or not, Lucy fell to the floor and I cursed myself for not helping her, but a wrong move could start a fight, I didn't want that.

"Who are these people?" Lucy yelled out in distress. "Why are they calling you sister?!"

"Erza?" I wanted her to look at me but she refused to look back at me.

"I am not their sister, as I said; they are my friends from before I joined Fairy Tail!" Erza sounded as if she was trying not to lose it there and then.

"Why did you come for Erza?" I demanded to know. "What do Jellal want with her?!"

"He simply wants her and you for that matter, to come home!" Sho talked as if it was a normal request, I knew that wasn't the case.

"You lay a finger on her and I will show my brother what happens when you cross me!" I felt more anger boiling up within me and I started to hate my brother for doing this to me and Erza.

"Now everyone calm down!" Allakai appeared in a black mist and smiled menacingly at me. "You could beat these guys, Luke! Without much effort, but I am stronger than you and we got the hostages!"

"Damn you!" I growled; he got me good; I could do nothing unless I wanted people to get hurt and that was never an option.

"You know him?" Erza asked me.

I sighted.

"He was a friend of mine when that cult turned me into a phoenix slayer!" I confessed. "He knew me and Jellal better than any other boy there; we are even from the same village!"

"I am glad that Cindera gave her memories to you, it would have been a pain to make you relive it all here!" Allakai looked at me as if I was a worm, he didn't see me as a friend any more no matter how much he tried.

"Now, let us all go home, neesan, even your beloved can come!" Sho made me feel awkward thanks to the way he spoke about me being Erza's beloved.

"Come now, doll!" The blockhead named Wally turned his arm into a gun and aimed for Lucy. "Don't make this messier than it needs to be!"

"Don't!" Erza screamed. "Don't hurt her!"

Wally's arm disappeared and for a short moment I was calm, but then he shot Erza in her back. His arm could appear anywhere it seemed.

"ERZA!" Lucy and I screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I turned into lightning and aimed for the blockhead, but an unknown purple force punched me in my face and sent me to the ground hard enough to almost knock me out.

This speed and strength! Cindera's strength felt like a joke to me now.

"We told you not to make things messy!" Allakai pulled out a syringe and stabbed me with it, pushing a green liquid into my body.

His speed was clearly beyond Cindera's and even mine…

 _What the!?_

I felt sick as the liquid from the syringe flowed in my body and I started to cough up blood.

"LUKE!" Lucy yelled my name, but I could barely hear it, my ears and eyes stopped working in a matter of seconds and I felt a cold darkness gather around me.

"The poison won't kill you!" Allakai told me. "You are weak, Luke, just as back then." Allakai now whispered in my ear, I could only hear him now, everything else was dark and cold. "You will be by Jellal's side as we bring Zeref back! And your Erza will not be the only one to pay for the betrayal!"

 _I… Betrayed you? Erza got nothing… To do with this!_ I wished my thoughts could be heard, but I felt my body succumb to the poison.

I was afraid. I didn't want to lose Erza. Lucy was in trouble. Natsu and Gray were nowhere near to help us, Erza's friends might have gotten to them already…

Why am I always getting beaten up? I wondered. Why can't I help my friends? Why am I still weak?

I lost my consciousness and I wouldn't wake up in a few hours, by then, we would be on a bout on our way to the Tower of Heaven.

I was about to meet my older brother…

 **At the Tower of Heaven**

Jellal's POV

I sat and waited in my hall. I waited for news on my brother and Erza.

I could hardly wait to see my brother again. If he knew what sort of person Erza truly was he would join me and we could together create the perfect world with Zeref. Sadly, Luke would need to be taught a lesson in why not to betray ones family.

"I have a feeling you will be pleased when you see my new magic, Luke, I can at last show you the true purpose with the phoenix slayers!"

* * *

 **Happy** :

To be continued!

 **Lucy** :

What!? Now?!

 **JellalRavan** :

Sorry Luce! But I have to end it here!

 **Luke** :

It is starting to be a bit complicated!

 **Jellal** :

I agree, I am the antagonist of this arc and I don't get everything that's going on!

 **JellalRavan** :

Everything will be explained. Wait a week or so and I will post the next chapter!

 **Natsu** :

I hope you let me be in it a bit more!

 **Gray** :

No one wants to read about you, flame-brain!

 **Natsu** :

You wanna-

 **Luke** :

DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT!

 **Natsu** :

WHAT? I'm not fighting!

 **JellalRavan** :

Why do I let you be here with me in the first place!?

 **Jellal** :

Because you are making a fanfiction on OUR series!

 **JellalRavan** :

True!

Anyway! Thank you for reading this chapter! Jellal and Erza and Luke will all get deeper into this triangle drama!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or favorite/ fallow, it helps a lot!

Until next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth About Erza Scarlet

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 3

Chapter 13:  
The Truth About Erza Scarlet

* * *

 **JellalRavan :  
Time for the 13:th chapter of Fairy Tail V!**

 **Happy** **:  
Aye! In the last chapter, Luke and Erza met their old friends from before they joined Fairy Tail, but they were not so friendly! **

**Luke** **:  
You can say that again! **

**Happy** **:  
After a quick argument, they kidnapped Luke and Erza, now we need to rescue them before something more terrible happens! **

**Natsu** **:  
And I need to get even with that Blockhead! *Sets himself on fire as his rage overflows* **

**Happy** **:  
And it is time for a Love Triangle! *giggles* **

**Erza/ Luke/ Jellal** **:  
SHUT UP YOU DAMN FUR BALL! *embarrassed and angry***

 **Gray** **:  
Can we just get to the chapter? *bored and embarrassed* **

**Juvia** **:**

 **Yes, Gray-sama! I think our relationship will bloom even more in this chapter!**

 **Gray/ JellalRavan** **:  
Nope…**

 **Juvia** **:  
WHAT!? *cries and sobs* WHY NOT!? *more sobbing and weeping* **

**JellalRavan :  
Because this chapter will be about Erza's past and how she met Jellal and what Luke intends to do about his brother considering all that he has done! **

**Juvia** **:  
BUT ME AND GRAY-SA—**

 **JellalRavan :  
NO! I might mention it, but this chapter is about Luke, Erza and Jellal! **

**Natsu** **:  
HEY! What about me!? **

**JellalRavan :  
*facepalm* Maybe! **

**Lucy** **:  
I just think we should get to the chapter already! **

**JellalRavan :  
Too true!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I do not own Fairy Tail!  
(P.S if you want the story to feel more like a Fairy Tail-story I suggest that you listen to some music from the anime! And support the official manga/ anime release!)**

* * *

Erza's POV

Luke and I were tied to a mast inside a boat, a boat heading to the Tower of Heaven. Milliana's tubes canceled my magic and the fact that I couldn't wear my armor made me even more scared and unsecure. The last thing I wanted to do was to return to that place! No, that was not right; the last thing I wanted was to entangle Luke in this mess.

Luke was still unconscious after that Allakai poisoned him with a magical-restraining toxin, mixed with a potion that knocks you out for a few hours.  
Luke would not be able to use his full power for a while and his healing would not take effect until the toxin had worn off; at least that is what Sho had told me.

Sho had told me that Allakai was a close friend to Jellal and that when they found each other, after I had left the Tower, they at once had determined the fate of Luke, who they said betrayed them and their other friends the day they rebelled against the cult that used them as test subjects. They had also determined my fate, I didn't know if Sho was right about that or not, but it seemed likely.

Sho had even asked me the questions I couldn't answer: "Why did you betray Jellal?! And how could you fall in love with a scum like his brother?!"

I didn't know how to responded, Jellal must had twisted their minds by coming up with a story about me betraying them, it wasn't far off from the truth; I had betrayed them. And the fact that I had fallen in love with Jellal's brother was a terrifying thought.

I had never thought about the similarities of the two, Jellal and Luke, but now I could see them, more so when I remembered what Luke looked like when we were younger. He didn't have Jellal's blue hair or his eyes, but they had the same shape of their faces and the way they acted around their friends, the way they cared so much for them and was ready to take the fall for them. A long time ago, they were really alike, but now, they were the polar opposites.

 _That day, it really changed you, Jellal..._ I thought as I remembered the day that I found him in the torturing room and he told me about his plan to complete the Tower of Heaven and resurrect Zeref; using our friends to do so. And I could do nothing to stop him…

I heard that Luke started to wake up and froze in fear as he coughed up blood and sipped for air.

"LUKE!" I cried out in concern and fear.

"I'm alright…" He hissed, he was not alright; his voice was thin and broken. "I have felt worse! This is nothing compared to what Cindera did to me… Where are we by the way?"

"On a ship, on our way to the Tower of Heaven…" I answered quiet. I didn't know how I was meant to act now, Luke had the right to know, but I was still sacred to talk about it. Would he judge me different or would be side with his brother? Even though I was his girlfriend, I had no idea of what he was thinking.

"This was unsuspected…" He said slowly.

I couldn't see him properly, he was tied to the other side of the mast and he was not trying to look at me either. I wanted to see his eyes, I wanted to find comfort in his voice and see into his determined eyes while he told me everything was going to be okay.

"I wanted to find my brother…" Luke continued. "But I never could have imagined that he would send an old friend to hunt me down… _And my girlfriend_ …" I didn't like the tone he used when he said 'and my girlfriend'. He sounded disappointed and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Luke!" I whimpered. "I didn't know how to tell you!"

"I understand that… You had a hard time, keeping everything to yourself! Something horrifying must have taken place at that Tower… I know how it feels to be used by other, to be a slave… Even if our experiences was a bit different, we still overcome the pain… And now we need to fight our past sins!"

"You are not angry that I didn't tell you about Jellal?" I would understand if he told me he was…

"I don't know…" He said as he hissed in pain. The toxin still wounded his body. "You had reasons not to tell me, I am sure of that! I might have done the same in your stead… But I still can't believe that you didn't even try to tell me about your past!" He growled the last part, to make sure that I understood his discontent.

"I wanted to!" I protested.

"What stopped you than!" He spat as he started to cough up more blood.

I stayed silent and holed back the tears. I had broken the mutual trust we two had and I couldn't even now speak to him about it.

 _What is holding me back? I want to tell him… So why am I hesitating?_

"Tell me now!" Luke begged of me, his voice broke as he got another stroke of pain from the toxin. "Tell me about Jellal now! Tell me how he was, what you did, why he changed! I want to know what happened to my brother! I want to be able to help him!"

Luke's appeal shocked me at first, but I understood that I couldn't keep the story to myself any longer. Luke had the right to know.

"It all started when I was one of the slaves constructing the Tower of Heaven eight years ago…" I whispered.

I told Luke about my friends that I had met there. Sho, Milliana, Wally, Simon, Grandpa Rob… And Jellal. I told him about how much pain the cult forming the Tower put on the slaves and how much I feared them.

I told Luke about how Grandpa Rob became one of my closest friends and that he told me about magic and the different guilds that practiced magic. Luke didn't interrupt me once; he was quiet and listened, not even asking any questions.

When I told Luke about how I and my friends tried to escape the cult I could swear that I heard him growl in anger.  
It wasn't a pretty story. I told him how Sho had found a possible way away from the cult, but they caught us anyway. Jellal tried to save me from the leaders of the cult by saying he planned the escape, since I wanted to save Sho from them.

Luke sobbed and growled in anger again when I told him that the leaders of the cult tortured me until Jellal saved me. Jellal got tortured instead of me and I tried not to cry as I told Luke that the slaves revolted against the cultist after I had had enough of them when they went after Sho.

We fought for days. We were almost defeated one time by magical troops. Simon got wounded badly and Grandpa Rob shielded me as a final act, losing his life in the proses. In my rage and sorrow I activated my magical powers for the first time and used that power to defeat the cultists and find Jellal.

But when I found him, he had already changed into the twisted man that now had captured us. He killed the leaders of the cultists without mercy and spoke of completing the Tower and resurrecting Zeref, who he now seemed to idolize as a god. He was talking like a madman, telling me that Zeref could create a world with no pain or suffering.

Luke's inhaling got more frustrated as I continued my story.

"I didn't like how Jellal had changed and wanted no part in his plans. I wanted to be free and I wanted my friends to feel freedom as well. But after Jellal told me that he would kill every one of our friends if I ever told anyone about the Tower I just left the island… I don't remember how I got ashore, I just woke up, stranded on land I didn't know anything about… All alone!"

My chest hurt as I told Luke the last bit of my story. Luke gritted his teeth as he tried to keep calm.

"I don't want you to think that I am mad or doubting you, I would never do that!" He said with his normal voice; I smiled as I heard the warm and comforting tone I always heard when I felt down. "I only want you to be content and safe… I want you to be able to be free from that horrid past!"

I couldn't believe his words, even after I had lied and kept thing hidden from him; important things that could change our lives, he still was thinking about how I felt and my wellbeing.

"If I have learned anything about you during all these years, Erza…" Luke whispered as I stared to feel more secure thanks to the power of his words. "I know that you don't hold back on me or our friends, unless you don't deem it necessary! You wouldn't shut us out if you didn't think it was for the best or if you didn't know how to handle it!"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, Luke was right. I had been keeping quiet about my past because I was afraid, unsure about how to handle it and because I could do nothing about it. Now I had come clean and Luke was more worried about me than ever before.

"In the future… You don't need to say anything if you don't want to!" Luke continued. "I get it; some things are hard to understand! Even if you could easily talk about it, it doesn't mean that you can… Things are always more complicated than we humans think!"

I felt reassured by his words and knew I had made the right choice telling him about my past.

"But remember this!" He whispered calmly. "I will always be there for you, no matter what… I won't let you shoulder any burden by yourself! I will listen to you, aid you and hold you, always, even if it is hard on you, I will not judge or change my opinion of you!"

"Luke, I-" I stopped myself and felt ashamed, Luke wanted me to be happy and pleased. And to make sure of that, he would take on my burden, even if he had to shoulder my pain.

"From what I have heard, my brother is the one behind all of this! So let me help you make this right! Help me redeem my family and end your nightmare!"

His words were like bolts of warm, healing lightning, hurting me as well as helping me understand that he was part of this the second Jellal sat foot on the island. Luke had lost his brother thanks to a cult, later he had lost him even more when Jellal turned into the man that wanted to finish the R-system. Luke was part of this, rather we wanted it or not and Luke was needed if we were to stop Jellal.

"But… Will you be able to meet Jellal? Will you be able to see him like a brother?" I asked because I didn't want Luke to turn on his family.

"Right now… The Jellal we knew when we were children isn't alive, he is buried inside that monster that made you endure all those years of painful memories, crippling you by making you fear the consequences of your past." Luke sounded just as sad as I had been when Jellal turned on me and our friends. "That person must die in order for my brother to return!"

"You… Want to save him?" I asked in surprise.

"According to Andre and Allakai it was my fault that we all ended up in this mess. Thanks to me, Jellal ended up becoming a slave and turning… Turning into someone else." He sounded as if he didn't only blame himself for his brother's and friends' fate, he sounded as if he could never atone for it.

"You can't keep on blaming yourself!" I told him as I felt an urge to hug him, but Milliana's damn ropes stopped me. "You have done much good since you came to Fairy Tail! You always overdo things and end up more wounded than the rest of us. You never complain when a fight gets tuff or when you get beaten; you fight on and don't give up even when things get dark! Your light has showed us back at Fairy Tail that we can overcome anything together!"

Luke giggled a little and gasped for air.

"One day… You might regret those words, but thank you!"

I smiled and was glad that I wasn't alone.

As we got closer to the Tower of Heaven I had a feeling that things would turn out way worse than I could ever hope for.

 **Inside the Tower of Heaven, Prison Cells**

I was shocked and scared that they actually had finished constructing the Tower. I had hoped that it would be far from done, but the sight of it made it clear to me that it would soon be operational.

Luke had lost all his composure when he saw the oblivious building. He got punched in his face when he questioned Allakai about his motives of helping Jellal building the Tower. After that, Luke stayed silent and got a new look in his face that I had never seen before.

He looked as if he felt pain and hatred at the same time, but not like when he fought Cindera, now he looked like he was ready to kill for real. If Milliana's magical ropes didn't stop him from using magic, Luke would've gone berserk for sure.

We were taken to separate cells, but I could hear Luke scream in pain. They tortured him, even now when he couldn't fight back and couldn't heal himself. I had never heard Luke scream like this before. I cried as I heard him yelling that he would never break.

"Stop it!" I begged Sho, who were in my cell. "Luke doesn't deserve to be pained like that! Punish me!" I yelled out in vain as Sho laughed.

"That punk doesn't even know why he is punished; he doesn't know how he made sure that his friends got separated from their homes and families forever." Sho seemed to know more about Luke's so called 'sins' than Luke himself.

"Then you can at least tell him why! Tell him what he did so that he can get some closure!" Luke had been nagged by the fact that he had angered his brother hand his friends by somehow failing them, but he never understood exactly why.

I got chills up my spine as I heard Luke scream out in pain again.

"That is not up to me, but I think Allakai is ready to tell him when he's had his fun! But don't worry, Jellal and I won't let him touch you, sister!" Sho gave me a malicious smirk. "You remember this room, don't you! This is where we were caught as we tried to escape."

He was right, I had remembered the room. It broth back a bunch of painful memories.

"I am sorry for back then, I was a coward who let you and Jellal take the blame!"

"That is all in the past now!" I told him, trying to sound as determined and composed as possible. "You don't know the danger of using the R-system to resurrect someone!"

"Ahh, so you know what the R-system is, I'm impressed!" He smiled at me, but just as menacing as last time.

"'Revive System. A magical system that allows one to come back from the dead by using many human sacrifices! It is inhuman magic!" I was disgusted by the fact that Sho was a part of this.

"Dear sister, magic have always been at odds with humanity! All magic erodes your humanity!" He once again made the face of a maniac and it saddened me that this was the same boy I had met so long ago.

"You are no different from those who worship black-magic!" I said as I got more inpatient with the boy.

"The people before us thought this tower merely could bring back soul and body, but it is much more. Jellal sees things different! He will soon allow us to enter Heaven!" He truly had lost himself in Jellal's words. The snake had poisoned Sho's mind.

"Heaven?" I asked as I tried to free myself from the bar that was holding me up with help of Milliana's ropes.

"Jellal will resurrect a curtain person and when he does that, the world will be reborn. And we will be its rulers! WE WILL SHAPE THE NEW WORLD AND TAKE AWAY EVERYONE'S FREEDOM! WE WILL BE THE TRUE RULERS OF THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

As Sho laughed I got free from the bar and punched him in his face, slamming him into the iron bars of the cell. He was knocked unconscious and I used my teeth to free myself from Milliana's ropes.

"To think that people can change so much…" I said as I requiped into my Heart Kreuz Armor.

 _Jellal… This is your doing, your fiend!_

I was about to free Luke when the whole wall left of me exploded in dust, rocks and blue lightning. I watched in awe and fear as Luke walked out of his cell, he only wore his white pants, his tuxedo seemed to be destroyed and from the looks on his body he had been gravely wounded and tortured. He didn't bleed thank god, but he had bruises all over his body. I tried not to think that even though he was hurt he still looked good, bare chest and all.  
He looked at me and smiled; a sign that he hadn't had it too bad.

Another thing that made me feel less worried about Luke was the fact that he was in his Rebirth form. From his eyes sparked blue lightning streaks and on his back had wings of blue lightning formed. He ended the form and walked up to me.

Luke's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I am fine, but you look quite beaten, do you need some rest or time to heal?" She asked me.

"No, I blasted Allakai away when he told me they would use you as a sacrifice for bring back Zeref. But before that he told me that my healing would not start until the poison's effect has stopped. That will take a while!" I noticed that I didn't sound as troubled as I thought I'd be.

"Don't push yourself!" She told me as she embarrassed me. "I don't ever want to hear you scream like that again! You hear me?!" She ordered of me. I held her close to me, I was happy I had her.

"I will never worry you like that again, Allakai had his fun, and he told me the reason why I was punished as well… I tell you another time!" I said so because I saw the look in her face that said 'I want an explanation!' We didn't need to talk about it right away. I needed some time to think it over.  
"And it seems like you had to take down your own brother…" I said as I noticed the passed out Sho.

"Jellal must pay for twisting their minds like this!" Erza growled and I agreed with her. "You think… You can save him?" She asked me.

"I know I want to… And I know you want to save him too!" I felt a bit sad, I had realized it on the boat; Erza had loved and most possible still loved Jellal.

"I-" She tried, but I stopped her.

"I know you still have feelings for him, Erza. I noticed that when you spoke of him on the boat. It was clear as day that you were fond of him, you still are and you want to bring back that part of him!"

She stared at me with eyes filled with sorrow, regret and fear. I ended the hug and put my hands on her cheeks wiping away a tear that ran from her real eye.

"I love you!" She whispered and I smiled at her. "I… I did like Jellal, but after all this time I can't say that I love him… If we end up not being able to save him, I will not regret losing him… And don't you dare see yourself as inferior or unloved by me!"

She slapped my hands away and kissed me hard. It was unsuspected but not unwanted. She ended the kiss and continued lecturing me.

"I love you, Luke Drakeson; you have been by my side for so long! I could never stop loving you… I won't! I want to be with you… You promised me that; we would be together, forever!" She looked determined and I sighted as I used my magic to apply my normal robe and other clothes.

Allakai had tried to rip apart the scarf I had got from Erza; while he told me that Erza was going to die slowly and painfully; that had triggered me to break free from the magical ropes and blast him away while in Rebirth form. (He must have been slammed into the other side of the Tower… I think)

The white robe and the red scarf that Erza had given me was a constant reminder that I had her support and love.

"Let's put an end to this!" I said and Erza nodded in agreement. "Time to find my brother!"

 **At the Tower's Outer Stairs**

Erza and I had run around for a bit and were now at the outer stairs of the Tower. We had easily beat Jellal's soldiers and now we were asking for Jellal's whereabouts.

"I don't like to be kept waiting!" Erza said as she held a soldier that wasn't unconscious to the wall.

"I won't tell you anything, you bitch!" The soldier spat.

"I would be careful with my words if I were you!" I told the soldier. "This woman can be far scarier than she is now and if I need to I'll step in and show you the true hell!" I lit my hand with lightning and sounded more like a beast than a young man...

The soldier made an iip-sound and told us that Jellal was on the top floor, in a form of throne room.

"Thank you, now you can take a rest as your fellow dirtbags!" I said as I slammed the soldiers head to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go!" Erza urged and we continued to run up the stairs.

* * *

 **JellalRavan:** I hope this chapter was to your liking! The next chapter will come out soon! Until then, bye! ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Scarlet's Tears

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 4

Chapter 14:  
Scarlet's Tears

 **JellalRavan:** I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Follow/ favorite or write a review is you did! ^^

* * *

 **Buffet Room**

Luke's POV

Erza and I had been thrashing punks all the way to what seemed to be a form of dinner room. We noticed that a bunch of thugs were storming the room, but we easily rushed through them, sending them flying.

"Out of our way!" We yelled as we entered the grand room.

"Erza!"

"Luke!"

"What?" I had not suspected them to show up, but whole of Team Natsu and the water chick from Phantom Lord was in the room and from the looks of it, they had eaten food that had been put on the long tables.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I was surprised to see them, but happy, by the way I didn't see him…

"We have been looking for you two!" Gray told us.

"Juvia have…" The water girl didn't seem capable to speak in our presence so I didn't mind her.

"Huu, Erza, why did-" Natsu was silenced by Erza.

"GO HOME!" She commanded.

"What?" The four mages asked in confusion.

I did understand that Erza didn't want any of them to be part of this, but I felt that they at least had the right to know why we were there.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what do you mean with 'Go Home'? e can't run back with our tails behind our legs! I need to settle the score with that Blockhead!" Natsu must have met that Wally-guy back at the resort.

"Erza-" I tried to reason with her but she snapped.

"GO HOME! This is not your fight!"

"Not our fight?" Natsu wondered. "They kidnapped Happy! No way am I leaving him here!"

"Happy…" Erza mumbled as she realized that the blue cat was absent. "Milliana couldn't have… Taken him…"

"That cat-chick…" I remarked. "Yeah, she would, she seemed like that kind of person!"

"Where is he?!" Natsu demanded to know.

"I don't know…" Erza answered.

"I get it!" Natsu said as his face got that determined look only Natsu Dragneel could have.

"What do you get?" Gray asked as Natsu did act weird.

"HAPPY IS WAITING FOR ME!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled after him, I stood still, it didn't matter if I fallowed him now, he needed to find Happy, Erza and I could get them together later.

"Hey, Natsu don't storm off like that!" Lucy screamed after him.

"Damn, we better fallow him…" Gray sighted.

In a flash Erza had blocked their path by standing in their way, holding her dual-daggers in an offensive manner.

"You will leave this place at once while Luke and I get Natsu and Happy!" She commanded as she turned her back at them.

"Just go!" I said. "Please…"

"No way!" Gray protested.

"This is our fight!" I told him as I met the ice mage eyes. "You are not part of this!"

"We became part of this the second they attacked us!" Gray argued.

"Erza…" Lucy said calmly. "What is going on? Who is Jellal?"

The name made me look away from my friends. I didn't want them to see how pained I was by his name. Erza didn't respond either.

"We understand if you two don't want to tell us…" Lucy continued. "Those people were your friends…" She was referring to Sho, Wally, Milliana, Simon and Allakai. "But now we are your friends and you can count on us!"

"Can get more true than that!" Gray agreed with the blonde.

"Go home…" I whispered.

"You can stop it, Luke!" Gray urged me. "I see that you are a bit beat but we can help out! You don't need to put all the responsibility on yourself!"

I was lost for words; I wanted them to go away. I wanted them to be safe, why didn't they get that, why couldn't they understand how Erza and I felt?

"GO HOME!" Erza snapped again.

"Now, now Erza!" Gray said. "You always tells us to fallow you, we will do so now as well! And you Luke, you always tell us to stand down and let you have all the fun, not this time! I see that this is nothing like we faced before, but even the two of you have the right to be afraid!"

Erza turned around and our companions were shocked to see her tears.

"I am sorry…" She said.

"We both are!" I added.

"But, this fight… No matter if we win or lose, we will end to exist in this world…" Erza said making our friends gasp.

"This fight will determine a whole lot, and after this we will have ended either way we change a lot or less!" I said as Erza grabbed my hand.

"What do you two mean?" Lucy asked.

"Since we will departure soon, we can at least tell you our story!" Erza said, she looked at me and I nodded.

Erza told them about her time as a slave, how she had found friends and been rescued by Jellal. She told them of how the slaves rebelled and how Rob died and the sacrifices that were made.

Erza told our friends how she used her magic for the first time and how she got cast away by Jellal, who had turned truly evil. She ended her story with how she ended up in Fairy Tail because Rob had been a Fairy Tail mage when he and the master were younger.

I told them my story, how I had been used by a cult for unknown reasons, how they had given me powers of a phoenixslayer and that my powers were just artificial and that I had no memories of my past except those that Cindera had shown me.

I told them that I was the younger brother of Jellal and that he too had been used by the cult.

I didn't know anything about Jellal's powers but I explained that Jellal and Allakai were angry with me because my ignorance and my arrogance ended up causing them to stay during the battle we had with the cult. Because we stayed we got sent away by their spell to different places, thanks to that, Jellal ended up as a slave and turned into the freak that hurt Erza and abused her friends.

"Wait a sec, Erza!" Gray said as if he remembered something important. "You said that Jellal wanted to resurrect Zeref!"

"Yes, you should know him too!" Erza confirmed.

"Wasn't the Lullaby called one of Zeref's Books of Demons?" Lucy added.

"Yes…" I confessed. "Zeref created both Lullaby and Deliora, the monster that killed your parents and master, Gray!" Gray seemed as shocked as anyone would be if they learnd something so horrifying. "It is said that Zeref is the most evil and strongest dark-wizard to have walked this planet!"

"And Jellal wants to bring him back to life…" Juvia repeated.

"But I don't get how your old friends think of you as a traitor?" Lucy said as she looked troubled.

"I don't know for sure…" Erza confessed. "Jellal must have told them another lie in order to make me look like a traitor… But I did leave them here for eight years; that makes me a traitor anyway…" She hung her head in shame and I patted her head.

"But you did it for their sake!" Lucy argued. "I am sure that-"

"That's enough, Lucy!" Erza told her. "If I kill Jellal, all of this will be over…"

Gray and I exchanged looks and we both seemed to be bothered by Erza's words.

"Sister… Is this… True?" Sho had appeared.

Seems like Erza didn't hit him hard enough… I thought as I gazed upon the boy.

"Sho…" Erza seemed as surprised as me to see the punk walking around, but she seemed concerned as well.

"Are you using that story… To make your pals sympathy with you?!" He asked Erza. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! That is not even close to the truth! You burned the ships we were meant to escape in! If not for Jellal, we would have died! He told us how your new powers had made you arrogant and that you no longer cared for us!"

"Jellal told you this?" Gray asked the upset boy, he was way calmer than me, so I decided to cut the kid some slack.

"Do you really think that the Erza you knew would do something like that?" Lucy asked making Sho back off a bit.

"Gray and I have known Erza ever since the day she joined our guild!" I told Sho. "During these eight years, she has regretted that she left you and I know this to be true, I know her better than anyone!"

"You don't know what you are saying!" Sho snapped. "Erza, she didn' care for us! She didn't! Only Jellal did! And what would these past eight years been for if he wasn't telling the truth!? We will be the rulers of this world when Jellal has done the last ceremony! How can that be a lie… Sister… If that is a lie… than…" He had tears in his eyes but he fought them.

"That is right!" A familiar male voice was heard before a tall man with a metal mouthguard and an eyepatch appeared out of thin air.

It was Simon…

"YOU!" Gray snapped a she was about to attack.

"Wait Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she stopped Gray.

Juvia told us that Simon wasn't an enemy and that he didn't meant to kill Gray back at the resort. Simon had intentionally attacked Gray's ice-clone back at the resort.

I did have a feeling this guys was off from the rest of them, seems I was right!

"As expected form one of Phantom's Elemental Four!" Simon praised Juvia.

"What is going on here Simon?" Sho asked the tall guy.

Simon told Sho that he had played him and the rest for the fools they were, Simon had never doubted Erza. He had believed in her for the past eight years; that made me see the true colors of the tall guy. He was truly admirable…

"It is good to see you, Erza!" Simon told Erza with a smile.

"Simon!" Erza sobbed as she hugged him.

The rest of us couldn't help but smile at the beautiful reunion.

"Why can't I believe her…?" Sho complained. "Why can't I trust her like you!?" He fell to his knees and started to cry out laud. "DAMN IT! Why is it so hard to believe?! What is the truth!?"

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for the kid.

Erza kneeled before him and comforted him, saying things a true sister would say. She told him that she had never forgotten him and that she was sorry that she was so weak. Sho hugged her as she said so.

I once again was impressed by her amazing aura and charisma.

You really are the most amazing woman I have seen…

"Even if you were weak, now you are not!" Simon said. "It is the right time now!" He stated and Erza looked at me and nodded, I nodded back in response.

"We are ready!" I told Simon.

"I have been waiting for this day…" He said.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"For a group of strong wizards to arrive here." Simon told us.

"To fight Jellal!" I guessed.

"Yes…" Simon agreed. "But first we need to stop the coming fight bttween Wally and Salamander!"

"Natsu!" I squealed. "I had forgotten about him!" I facepalmed myself and sighted. "Let's go! Before they cause too much trouble!"

 **At the Tower's Outer Stairs**

We were running as fast as we could to get to Natsu and the Blockhead. I didn't like the idea of them fighting now when we needed to take down Jellal. I was worried about Allakai as well; I hadn't taken him out with that punch earlier. I needed to look out for his magic; he had told me that he was the phoenixslayer of air.

He could travel anywhere as long as he could reach it by traveling through the air. It was a deadly technique that was way faster than my teleport. Allakai could just pop up anywhere in one second and then set of to somewhere else, without any limitations.

I couldn't do my teleportation as much as I would want to; it was a great toll on my body and my magical energy dropped faster when I used it. That was also why I didn't use that technique at the moment; I needed to save my energy.

Simon couldn't get in contact with Wally via his transmission magic. According to Simon, it was because of interference. That only made me surer that Jellal knew what was going on.

Erza checked on Sho who'd fallen behind a bit and Gray was still a bit uncertain if we could trust Simon, but Simon assured us that we were allies. He also said that his attack on Gray was nothing compared to what Jellal could do.

"We better hurry to stop Natsu!" I urged everyone. "I have a feeling things will get tougher soon! I worry for Natsu!"

"Don't worry about the Salamander!" Simon told me. "You haven't realized the true power Natsu holds, when he obtains the true power of a dragon!" '

Is he talking about something like my Rebirth form? Or does dragonslayers have even more power?

 **Inside the Tower again**

After running through many corridors and stairs we still hadn't found Natsu or Wally, or even Happy…

"Any other locations they can be at, Simon?" I asked the tall guy.

"Yeah, a lot of them… Follow me!" He answered.

We did as he said until we heard a voice speaking from the walls, the scary thing was that the voice was similar to my own voice.

" _Welcome everyone!"_ It said.

"Jellal!" I hissed.

" _Welcome to the Tower of Heaven_!" He continued. " _I am Jellal; ruler of this tower! Both of our pieces are now set_!"

"What?" Gray and I gasped in confusion.

"Jellal, he can be heard within the whole tower!" Simon explained to us.

"He sounds like you. Luke…" Lucy pointed out.

"We are not alike!" I growled, making Lucy back off a bit as she apologized.

" _Isn't it time to start things? HEAVEN'S GAME_!" Jellal continued, sounding calm, despite that we were coming for him; he was calm enough to think of this as a game. " _The rules are simple! I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice to resurrect Zeref! And I want my dear brother to watch it as a final lesson not to cross his own family!_ "

"Is he out of his mind!?" Gray yelled.

"That is just cruel!" Lucy added, covering her mouth with her hands.

I noticed that Sho was shaking in anger as Jellal kept talking.

"I'm not planning on letting Erza be sacrificed!" I told the others as I felt my anger overflow. "And that man is not my brother!" I growled.

" _In other words_!" Jellal said. " _If the doors to Heaven open, I win! But if you defeat me before that, I will lose! But… That alone would not make an entertaining fight! That is why I was assembled three warriors to fight for me_!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Simon said and I agreed.

" _You must first overcome these three warriors before you can face me! And to make it a bit more fair, I will have my brother fight our old friend, Allakai_!" Jellal did push the limits of my composure. " _To put it simple; it's a 4 VS 9 battle! Oh, and one last thing! It is possible that the Magical Council will use their feared weapon Etherion, to attack this place_!"

Everyone gasped by the reveal and I almost went over the line as I as boiling with anger.

" _No one knows how long we have left_!" Jellal continued. " _But, if the weapon is fired, we would all be reduced to ash and dust! If that happened the game would be over and there would be no more players left!_ "

"What is he thinking!?" Lucy whined.

"Using Etherion?" Erza hissed.

"Would the council really do that?" Gray asked.

"Without a doubt!" I said.

 _But that is too easy! Jellal, what are you palaning!?_

Then everything went to hell.

It happened so fast, in less than three seconds. I felt an evil presence and had little time to react before i got attacked.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled just before Allakai appeared from a dark mist and rushed at me with speed exceeding Cindera's and mine.

I had to block his attack and got pushed back several meters as I sent a blot of blue light at Allakai. He easily dodged it and punched me in my face, making me spit blood.

"LUKE!" Erza screamed as I got thrown into a wall.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as I successfully slammed Allakai into the ground with a kick.

"NO, I'LL HELP YOU!" Erza yelled, but Sho got my message and captured Erza in one of his cards. "SHO, LET ME OUT! LUKE NEEDS ME!"

"SHO, RUUUUUN!" I screamed as I held down Allakai and stopped him from following the fleeing Sho.

"SHO!" Simon screamed as he started to fallow his friend.

"Gray!" I yelled as Allakai cut up my arm with a dark-purple-colored air-attack. "Get Natsu! End the other warriors!"

"What about you?!" Lucy cried as I kicked Allakai in his jaw with my knee.

"I'll be fine! Help Natsu, Simon and Erza! I'll find Jellal after I've dealt with this guy! AHRGG!" Allakai had sent me flying another few meters as his purple air got shot straight in my stomach.

"Come on!" Gray hurried the girls as I got back up on my feet. "You'll come back!" Gray demanded of me.

"Sure thing!" I said as I dodged another air-attack.

"I mean that you won't let him stain Fairy Tail's name!" Gray yelled and I made a silent promise.

 _Not now, not never!_

"Lightning Phoenix's: Rebirth!" I yelled and my eyes turned to blue lightning and I grew wings on my back made out of pure blue lightning. "Come at me!" I yelled at Allakai.

"Wind Phoenix's: Rebirth!"

So… You can do this too! Let's see your power then!

"Now when your friends are gone, will you fight me seriously?" Allakai asked me as his eyes overflowed with dark purple wind and made him look like a ghost from every kid's nightmare. He had wings like me too, growing out of his back. They were dark purple as well and they looked like compressed air that flowed around in an amazing speed.

"Nasty!" I said as I rushed at Allakai.

He rushed at me and we grabbed hold of each other and stared into each other's eyes. I saw his anger and lust for death and blood in his dark eyes and I hoped he saw my determination in my eyes.

"Shall we see how strong we really are?" Allakai asked me as he started to push me back. "It will be fun to show your broken body to your friends!" He laughed.

"The only one who will break… IS YOU!" As I yelled the last part I blasted him through the wall and into an enormous wide open room, perfect for our battle.

"I will break you!" Allakai roared as he sent a gigantic wave of dark air at me.

I was angry, full of lust for blood and redemption. This was my chance to end one chapter of my life and move on; I would not miss that chance!

I simply twisted my hand a bit and a wall of blue lightning stopped the dark air wave and made Allakai lose his balance.

"How did you-" He stopped as he saw my wings grow bigger and my eyes started to shot more lightning bolts from its sockets.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A PHOENIX SLAYER!" I yelled as blue lightning erupted from my body.

I attacked…

* * *

 **Happy** :

To be continued!

 **Luke** :

But now comes the best part!

 **JellalRavan** :

Ahh, sorry Luke, but that's how it's gonna end!

 **Erza** :

I think it was a rather good chapter!

 **Natsu** :

Not at all! I wasn't even in the damn thing! *sets himself on fire*

 **JellalRavan** :

You did get some time in this chapter! But you ended up getting stuck in a cat helmet! But don't worry! And you'll have a bigger part in upcoming chapters!

 **Natsu** :

Alright! That's what I like to hear! *giggles*

 **JellalRavan** :

But next chapter will be a special chapter that is a side chapter about Luke's time in Fairy tail before the first chapter!

 **Luke/ Erza/ Jellal/ Natsu/ Gray/ Lucy/ Happy** :

WHAAAAAAT! *making big eyes and open mouths in confusion and surprise*

 **JellalRavan** :

You heard me! I wanted to show the readers Luke's time as a kid and how he went from a super unsocial kid to the great man he is today!

 **Luke** :

I don't know what is worse? The upcoming chapter about my teen years in Fairy Tail or the fact that the Tower of Heaven arc will be even more sad and- *sobbing*

 **JellalRavan** :

NO SPOLIERS! *ENRAGED*

 **Luke** :

Whaa! Sorry… *slowly walks away*

 **JellalRavan** :

So, next time, a side chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or fallow/ favorite! It helps a lot!

Until next chapter!


	15. Chapter s1: Blue Era Part: 1

Fairy Tail: Tale of the World Slayer

Special Chapter 1: Blue Era

Part 1: Joining the guild

 **VisionD** **:  
Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not posting a new chapter for sooo long! I had a lot of stuff in school and I got a bit sick, and then the internet went down! I had a lot to cope with! **

**Fairy Tail cast** **:  
*Shakes their heads in disbelief* **

**Luke** **:**

 **Excuses, excuses!**

 **Erza** **:  
At least tell a good lie if you are to lie! **

**VisionD** **:  
I'm not lying! **

**Natsu** **:  
It is obvious that you are lying! **

**VisionD** **:  
I'M NOT LYING! **

**Luke** **:  
*Nods to Erza and Natsu* **

**Natsu** **:  
Let's show this punk what happens when he delays a chapter! **

**Erza/ Luke/ Natsu** **:  
*Smiling in a mischievous way* **

**VisionD** **:  
What are you planning!? **

**Natsu** **:  
*Pulls out a rope***

 **VisionD** **:  
NO! No! I am not gonna be tied up and stopped that easily! **

**Fairy Tail cast** **:  
*Binds VisionD and gags him* **

**Natsu** **:  
Now we run this show! **

**Erza** **:  
Now let's get on with this chapter! **

**Luke/ Jellal/ Gray** **:  
Please! **

**Happy** **:  
This is a chapter of how Luke grew from a boy to be a man! **

**Luke** **:  
That sounds way too cheesy! And this chapter is about when I first joined Fairy Tail!**

 **Happy** **:  
Let's start from the beginning! **

**Luke** **: You ignored me…**

 **Hppy** **: Luke started like any other member of Fairy Tail, first he joined the guild.**

 **Luke** **:  
You better stop acting like the announcer or we'll have to go back to Vision!**

 **Happy** **:  
But I'm good at it! **

**Natsu** **:  
Sometimes, yeah! But you could let others do it sometimes as well… **

**Happy** **:**

 ***gasps in sorrow***

 **Luke** **:  
Let's just start the chapter! **

**Fairy Tail cast** **:**

 **PLEASE DO!**

Third-person POV

As Luke entered the great building he saw that it was livelier than he first thought.

 _Everyone seems to be friends here…_ He thought as he walked up to the old, but tiny, man sitting on the bar's counter.

"Can I join this guild?" Luke asked with a plain expression in his face.

The old man looked down at Luke from the counter and Luke knew he evaluated him. Luke also knew that he would have to tell the man about his past and who he was, but the thing was; he couldn't…

Luke had no memory of his past or who he was. He had been thinking of how to tell the master of the guild all the way from the train station. Some old lady bought Luke a train ticket because he helped her with her luggage.

 _I can't just tell this old geezer that I don't remember my pas; he would not believe me for a second…_

Luke was suspicious of the master as the master narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you from, boy?" The old man asked Luke.

Luke got nervous and looked down in the floor because he was ashamed.

"I don't know…" Luke said silently.

"Hmm? Is that so… But do you have any parents or relatives?"

"I don't know…" Luke answered, his cheeks got hot and he held back the tears.

"Do you know anything of your past, before you got here?" The old man asked as if it was a normal question.

Luke looked up and shook his head.

"I don't remember anything… I woke up in a forest and by chance I found out that the Fairy Tail guild was a good place for someone who wanted to get work… And that they cared for each other…" The last part almost sounded like a whisper.

"How did you learn of Fairy Tail and where did you go after you awoke in that forest?" The old man seemed more interested in Luke's story now.

"After I woke up in the forest I headed to the nearest town, I easily found signs for some reason that pointed the way and during a few weeks I tried to stay alive by working for a bunch of guys and companies in the town… Later I got tired of it and I didn't like the way they bossed me around!"

"So you left the town to come here?" The master was right on target.

"Kinda… I had enough of the town, no one liked me or weren't any friendly to me, so I decided to go Magnolia and try to join Fairy Tail…"

"And how did you find out about Fairy Tail?"

"I read about it in a magazine…" Luke said nonchalantly.

"What magazine!?" The master demanded to know. He sounded as if it was crucial.

"Sorcerer Magazine… Why do you ask?" Luke asked as the old man grew pale.

"WHAT DID THAT MAGAZINE WRITE ABOUT THE GUILD!?" The guild master demanded to know in a scream and Luke recoiled a bit from the old geezer.

Some people in the guild didn't bother with the master's scream, but a girl with brown hair and a boy who only wore underpants started at Luke and the old man in curiosity. They seemed to be in the same age as Luke, but Luke ignored them.

"They wrote that Fairy Tail was a guild for those that like rumble and energetic friends… And a bit about a perverted master and rule breaking…" Luke looked away from the master as he started to scream about how inaccurate the magazine was.

Luke recoiled more until he bumped into a table. Two older guys were sitting at the table, drinking and laughing. One had a cylinder-like haircut and sunglasses and the other one had spikey bluish hair.

"Hey!" The man with blue hair said to Luke. "You here to join?" The man asked as he smiled at him.

"Don't worry about the master, he is a nice guy, we all are!" The man with sunglasses said as he puffed a cigarette.

"I…" Luke didn't say anything, he was nervous. He had no idea how to talk to strangers or interact with other people. Maybe that comes with time?

"You will fit right in with the guild, just you wait!" The man with blue hair said, his words gave Luke no comfort.

"Macao!" The girl in Luke's age walked up and Macao smiled at the girl. "Don't push the new kid around!"

"Cana! You can see that I am only being nice! Like any member!" The man called Macao said.

"I bet that you'd be all over him if he was a girl!" The young girl called Cana said and Macao and his friend only laughed at the comment.

"Don't bother with Macao and Wakaba! I am Cana, that stripper is Gray!" She said as she pointed at the boy who walked around in his underpants.

"I'm Luke…" Luke said quiet. He backed away from Cana and saw that the master was waving for him to come and talk to him.

Luke hurried back to the master and the master told Luke that he could join Fairy Tail if he could use magic.

"That's it? I just need to show you my magic?" Luke asked as he thought that his skill with magic would be enough to get him in the guild.

"Something small is enough! No pressure! Take your time!"

Luke inhaled and whispered: "Lightning Phoenix Blue Storm."

His body started to send out blue lightning bolts around him and the whole guild lightened up making all members stare at Luke in awe.

"A bit like Laxus, but not really…" The master said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Is this enough?" Luke asked as he didn't like to have the whole place staring at him.

"Yes, yes! It's enough!" The master said as he smiled at Luke. "You got quite the power, how did you learn such magic?" The master asked as Luke stopped making lightning flow around him.

"I… I had a mother that showed me how to do it, she… She was not normal…" Luke said as he tried not to look in the master's eyes. Luke didn't know exactly how he learned the Lightning Phoenix's magic, he had some memory of him being together with a big bird before he woke up in the forest. But he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"Well, every day in Fairy Tail is an adventure…" The master said. "If you live your life to the fullest you might find yourself on an adventure that will lead you to the truth. But until then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" The master smiled at Luke again as he gave Luke the Fairy Tail stamp.

Luke was amazed by how the whole guild started to cheer for him as he became a member, drinks were served, food was eaten, songs were sung and tables were thrown.  
Luke was still a bit reluctant to speak with any of the members, he acted a bit off around the members and if people got too close he would push them away.

Cana was concerned about the boy and was thinking he didn't really get what the guild was about. So she slapped Luke when he told her to leave him alone, the slap made Luke back off and tell her to stop being so friendly with him, they had just met and he wasn't the kind to be friendly so easily.

Cana slapped Luke again and told him that Fairy Tail was about family and friendship, so Luke had better become friendlier to his fellow guild members.

Luke was at first a bit secluded from the rest of the guild, but Cana and Gray made great friends and Luke soon became the guy that was seen as one of Fairy Tail's most known members in the kingdom.

This was the short story of how Luke Drakeson joined Fairy Tail!

 **Fairy Tail, present day, team Natsu is still in the Tower of Heaven**

Third-person POV

Master Makarov was sitting and drinking again as he saw the newer member of Fairy Tail coming through the guild door.

 _What is he doing here?_ Makarov thought as Kain walked up to him. _He never comes here when it's full daylight!_

Kain was a tall man with his whole body covered by a green and blood-red armor. His face was hidden behind a helmet and his voice was dark and cold as he spoke.

"I need to see Luke!" Kain said as Mirajane walked up to him.

"Luke is not here right now, I think he went to a resort with Erza and their team!" Mirajane said and gave Kain a big smile.

"Is that so…" Kain sounded as cold as ice and yet he sounded afraid as well.

"Why do you seek Luke?!" Makarov demanded to know.

Kain inhaled and the inhale sounded like a ghost's breathing.

"I fear that Luke will not return to you…" Kain said as pulled out a scroll. "This is the truth about Luke!" Kain said and handed the scroll to Makarov. "That scroll contains the story of Luke Fernandes and I hope his story won't come to an end too soon!"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Makarov asked as he started to fear for the young phoenix slayer. "If Luke and his team are in danger we need to help!" Makarov told Kain. "I know Luke is not who we think he is and neither are you!" Makarov pointed at Kain. "But I will not let hare come to my children, not as long as I can prevent it!"

"Sad…" Kain said as he looked at Mira. "Your friends are already in danger and you can't do anything about it!" The way he said it made him sound cruel and more like an enemy than an ally.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked inpatient. "What is all this about Luke not being who we think he is?!"

"The scroll will tell your master who Luke really is, but he doesn't have the right to tell anyone other than Luke those chosen by Luke!" Kain looked back at Makarov, who gave Kain a death-stare.

"What is happening to my children!?" Makarov wanted to know, but Kain turned his back at Makarov. "Why did you come to tell us this if you weren't gonna tell us the rest?!" Makarov yelled after Kain as he started to walk away.

"Because Luke told me not to tell you too much!" Kain responded as he left.

The whole guild went quiet and the master started to fear for Luke's life.

"He can't be doing this…" The master whispered as he hoped that Luke would return and read the scroll so that he could get some information about who he was.

"Master…" Mirajane looked at the old man. "What was all that about?"

"A warning… And a conformation…" Makarov lokked up and saw Mistogan walk into the guild. _One after the other!_ Makarov though as Mistogan made the whole guild sleep.

"Were is Kain?" Mistogan asked.

"He left for a moment ago, how could you not see him?!" Makarov asked.

"If he left a moment ago, he must have used teleportation… How convenient…" The masked man said as he exhaled in disappointment. "I hoped we could talk…"

"About what?" Makarov asked.

"About the coming war… About the role this guild will have in it and if you should let Luke Drakeson stay here or not…"

"Kain called Luke, Luke Fernandes, you call him Drakeson, who is Luke really?" Makarov started to lose his cool with the masked men.

"That is up to Luke, his name is his concern, that won't matter, I fear that the Luke we know won't live past this night!"

 **Happy:** **And that is the end of this chapter!**

 **Natsu** **: That was so short! I wasn't even in it!**

 **Gray** **: Yeah, I didn't say anything!**

 **Erza** **: Why didn't we make sure that we covered Luke's whole backstory in this chapter?**

 **Lucy** **: I think that it would have taken another five chapters and a lot of words…**

 **Happy** **: How many words?**

 **Lucy/ Luke/ Erza/ Jellal** **: Too many!**

 **Natsu** **: Whatever! I think we should get back to the fighting and us kicking Jellal's ass!**

 **Gray/Luke** **: Agreed!**

 **Jellal** **: Please don't kick my ass!**

 **Erza** **: No, that is my job!**

 **Jella** **: *Running away***

 **Lucy** **: You really know how to handle boys...**

 **Erza** **: You said anything?!**

 **Lucy** **: Nothing! *hides behind Luke***

 **Luke** **: Just one of her charms!**

 **Happy** **: Now, the upcoming chapters will be a lot shorter than the first ones, just do we can get it all done in a week and not stop for such a long time again!**

 **VisionD** **: Next timethe main story will go on!  
Leave a review/ comment or fallow! It helps a lot! In the upcoming summer more chapters will be out for this fanfic and the Naruto fanfic will start again as well as a few new fanfics!  
Until next chapter!**

 **Natsu** **: Hey! Who let you lose?!**

 **VisionD** **: Oh, f***!**


	16. Chapter 15: Enough!

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 5

Chapter 15:  
"Enough!"

 **JellalRavan:**  
 **Time to start the 15:th chapter! Thank you for waiting! Now with no further delay! LET'S START THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Jellal/ Allakai/ Luke/ Erza** **:  
At last! **

**JellalRavan** **:  
SHHHHHHH! No talking! Just enjoy the chapter! Thank you! **

* * *

Luke's POV

I felt how my anger and lust for Allakai's blood made my body ready to attack.

Allakai had the advantage of speed, but if I hit him with enough strenght, I could end this fast enough to find Erza and end Jellal without anyone else getting hurt, but by now everyone was probably fighting those goons that Jellal had sent after us.

I had to stay away from Allakai until I could get a clear shot at him, I couldn't heal myself now, so I could die within the minute.

 _Better keep moving!_ I thought as Allakai made his move. He went for my head and he would have made it if I hadn't dodged his attack in the last second.

 _Why do I always dodge in the last second?_ I asked myself as I tried to hit Allakai.

I tried to hit Allakai in his head with my fist, but Allakai was fast enough to catch my fist and kick me in my stomach, sending me into the wall, almost breaking it.

"Damn… That was fast…" I whispered as I got back up. But when I was back on my feet Allakai kicked me in my head and sent me flying again and I crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

 _Too fast…_

Even in Rebirth-form he was too fast. I had to give everything in one blow, Allakai must be stronger than Jellal; otherwise this whole battle would be too unfair.

"You don't seem as fast as everyone says you are, Luke!" Allakai laughed as he punched me on the jaw. "Have you been lying to everyone? Are you just a big joke?"

"Provoking me by mocking me won't work! Not from you anyway! I don't care about your opinion!" I felt how my Rebirth-form ended and how I got weaker.

"No… Of course not!" Allakai agreed. "But you're still pathetic!"

"I am well aware!" I answered. "I screwed up! Big time! But that was years ago! I could have helped you… But you were too blind to see that!" I said as I wiped away the blood from my forehead.

"Don't make me the bad guy!" Allakai yelled as he used his wind to push me against the wall and pin me there. "You didn't see the truth in Cindera's mind! She always idolized you! She couldn't believe that you were evil! I didn't want to believe it myself! But after you told us that we could defeat the Cult by lying to us, we started to see that you were a madman! You had such strong hatred for the Cult that you didn't care if we died, just as long as you could get a little bit of revenge, everything was fine by you!" Allakai screamed out loud and used the air to press me into the wall so that my body started to break.

 _I need to get away from him… I will die if he keeps this up._

"Please… I didn't know… Even if I was a fool then, please, I am not that kid anymore! I can help you, I can redeem myself! But only if you let me!" I started to feel my bones crack and let out a scream in pain.

"NO! NEVER!" Allakai yelled. "You had a chance way back when we were kids, but you didn't care then and you don't care now! All you can do is die, just like that redheaded harlot of yours!"

I reacted after he insulted Erza and went berserk. My eyes let out a storm of blue lightning and I flew straight into Allakai ignoring the force that tried to keep me pinned to the wall. I crashed into Allakai and surprised him and myself when I stroke his head before I sent a bolt of lightning at Allakai and to my surprise it hit and sent him flying half across the room.

My breathing got heavy and I felt my body scream in pain, I didn't have much time; I needed to end this punk now.

"That won't be enough to take me down!" Allakai yelled as he rushed at me. His body was surrounded by purple wind and I saw him turn into a hurricane as he hit me in my face. I still couldn't keep up with his speed.

"Screw you!" I yelled as I let my lightning cover the whole floor, this gave me a moment to gather my strength. "I don't give a damn about you anymore! You are too blind to see that I want to help, people like you… All deserve to get the truth beaten into you!"

"Coming from you makes it hypocritical!" Allakai roared as he rushed at me again. His hurricane form made the room hard to breathe in and I had a hard time holding by balance.

I decided on a whim and jumped into the hurricane and let my lightning out in an explosion.

Allakai and I yelled at the same time, both in pain. I stopped Allakai's hurricane, but I got a few flesh wounds to keep me bleeding.

"Why won't you give up?!" Allakai demanded to know. "I still got my strength left and you used a lot of power to end my hurricane! This battle is too one-sided! The worst part is that you know it, yet you don't know how to give up…"

I laughed. I laughed in joy and remembered all the fights I had been through, I had never given up and I had always gotten badly beaten. Now I was badly beaten again and I didn't see a good way out. A lot of bad ways existed that I could take to get out of this mess. But I didn't want to take any of them. I wanted to beat this guy on my own.

"I think I can help!"

I turned around and saw Simon standing in the opening of the hole that I made when I threw Allakai into the room in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Allakai readying a new attack. "He is too strong! Even for me! Just get out of here and save Erza!" As I told Simon to get away, Allakai shoot me in my stomach and I fell to my knees.

"I can't help her if she loses the man she loves!" Simon yelled as he attacked Allakai.

"Pathetic…" Allakai said as he used a wind-attack to push Simon into the wall.

"He is too damn strong! When I give you an opening; run!" I screamed as I attacked Allakai. "Lightning Phoenix's Honed Blitz!" I yelled as I sent a blot into Allakai's chest and burned away his dark cloths.

"Pathetic!" Allakai rushed at me and I created a sphere of lightning to shield myself from him.

Another explosion occurred when Allakai slammed into me, making me slam into the wall again and break through it this time.

"This man has no love, Simon!" Allakai yelled as he grabbed me by my throat and started to squeeze. "This man is not worthy of love or compassion! He didn't waste it on anyone so no one would waste it on him; anyone who did was a fool!" I started to feel my body go cold and I saw nothing but darkness, once again, I was about to die, but this time, I would die for real.

"Don't listen to him!" Simon yelled. "He knows nothing about the real you! Fight him back!" I started to feel a bit optimistic again, Simon was right, Allakai didn't know the current me.

"Shut up fool!" Allakai yelled and I heard an attack hit Simon. "This pathetic excuse for a phoenix slayer is nothing more than a joke! And so is his so called comrades, what do you think he had to do to get that Scarlet-Harlot to 'like' him?!"

"ERZA IS NO HARLOT!" Simon and I yelled at the same time.

"Kill this ignorant bastard, Luke! You know the truth, you know how Erza feels! Let that give you strength!" Simon's words made me feel hate towards Allakai that I had never felt before. I was going to kill this bastard!

"No way! Neither of you can kill me! Don't get any idea-" He was interrupted by my hand that was starting to strangle him. I felt his pulse getting faster as I squeezed harder. " _You can't!_ " Allakai whispered in pain. " _I'm the stronger one!_ "

"I don't care!" I said in a cold and heartless voice. "Lightning Phoenix Secret Technique: Oblivious Abyss Thunderfall! Aicell!"

The attack lightened up the room and the barrage of lightning bolts ran through Allakai's body and made me scream in agony and pain. I got more and more excited by his screams and when the attack was finished I rushed across the room, slamming Allakai into the floor as I ran.

"I have been through a lot of battles and I often get badly beaten before I win, this will be the last time!" I yelled and slammed Allakai into the roof of the room.

 _Please stay down… Or up?!_ I wished as I sat down, I had to catch my breath after the intense fight.

"He won't stay down after that!" Simon yelled to me. "He's healing himself!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled back as I started to panic. I had forgotten that all phoenix slayers could heal, why did I forget that!?

I watched as Allakai sored down on a purple cloud and I started to feel helpless for real. Maybe I couldn't defeat Allakai after all. And what made him so strong?

"A nice performance!" Allakai praised me. "But playtime's over!"

 _That's too cliché, man!_ I thought as I decided to give it my all in one last attack, either I would win or I would die.

But with my luck and the fact that I was wounded badly and Allakai was pissed, I didn't stand a chance. Allakai's speed was beyond measurement at this point and I felt how he punched me all over my body. I couldn't keep up and fell to my knees after Allakai crushed me against the floor with his wind magic.

"How can you be so strong?" I asked him and I saw he wasn't in Rebirth-mode, he was in his normal state.

"I trained with the best and I let my goal keep me going even when I was about to die! My wish to see you dead kept me going… And now I will fulfill that wish!" His arm got coated with purple wind and I felt the menacing energy coming from him. He was about to kill me.

 _A goal… I got one too, keep her safe… Stay with her…_

" _DON'T GIVE UP, YOU IDIOT!_ "

 _Who was that?_

"DIE!" Allakai screamed as he tried to punch me.

Then, everything stopped.

I felt the world stop and my mind could hardly cope with the situation. I saw Allakai a few inches from my face, he was about to hit me straight in my face. He was covered by purple wind and I quickly got on my feet and slowly walked away from him. I saw Simon standing a few feet away, he seemed okay, but he didn't move either. I knew I and Allakai couldn't stop time, so this was the power of something or someone stronger than both him and me.

"I hope you won't give up just yet!?" A female voice said and I turned around to face a beautiful woman with blue hair and black, pointy horns on her head. She looked no more than twenty and her face was stern yet she looked a bit happy.

"A bit of a cliché question; but who are you?" I asked the horned woman and she looked sad.

"Not my place to tell, not yet at least!" She answered and crossed her arms looking sadder. "I am just here to give you a last chance!"

"I'd like to have a few answerers first!" I said as I grew a bit annoyed by her response to my question. "I am growing tired to have so many questions and no answerers!"

"In time, I bet you and I will meet again and rather soon… If I predict this fight right!"

"Enough with the secrets! Tell me what I want or leave! I have had enough with mysteries!" I yelled and felt my blood boil in my veins.

"'Enough'… Yeah, I guess… But I cannot tell you what you want to know, not right now!"

"But-" I started to realize who the woman was.

"NOT NOW! Please!" She interrupted me and I saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I can only give you a new power, a power strong enough to destroy this fiend!" She gazed at Allakai. "And save the girl you love! But remember, if you use this power, your life will slowly leave your body and if you use it to 100% you will die!"

"So basically; I use my life-force to power up?! And if I use too much of my life-force, I will die!"

The woman nodded. She was strangely acting like she had known me for some time, she didn't act like I was a stranger. Then I realized who she was.

"Perfect… But I don't have a choice now, I don't care who you are, I will do anything to keep Erza and my team safe! Give me the power!"

"Just like that? No questions, no hesitation?!" She asked me as she started to cry. "You would trust a freak like me, someone you don't even know!"

"I know you!" I said and face showed her panic and fear of me knowing who she was. "You are not a freak! And how could I ever forget your voice? Your presence! How could I forget my own mother!?"

 **Sometime later**

Luke's POV

I was sad to say goodbye to my mother, or foster-mother at that. She had to leave and I had to finish Allakai. I didn't want Erza to face Jellal on her own and preferably not at all.

When my mother left, time went back to normal and Allakai hit the ground where I had been laying a few minutes ago. He was surprised to see me being far from his reach.

"How did you move so fast?!" He demanded to know.

"You were just slow…" I said as I activated my new powers.

 _10% should be enough._ I thought as I let 10% of my life-force turn into magical energy and give me an amazing power up.

I let my body take on the Rebirth-form but this time my body let the lightning wings become double in size. My eyes erupted in blue lightning and I felt my mind scream for blood.

 _Rebirth-form doesn't hurt my body anymore. I feel more alive than ever before… This power is amazing!_

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Allakai screamed at me as he attacked me with a wind enhanced punch.

I caught his fist and let my lightning travel through his body, making him scream in pain. I silenced him by hitting him on his throat. As he shut up I kicked him in his chest and felt how his ribs broke because of my brute force. He felt to the ground and clawed for breath.

"I gave up part of my life so that I could defeat you! Few wizards know how to use their life to enhance their magic, you must make a deal with a demon and sell you soul, when you die, you belong to that demon. More or less… That is how far I am willing to go to keep my family safe from you and anyone who threatens them!" I said as Allakai slowly got up on his feet.

"You… you fool!" Allakai screamed in a comically high voice, he looked freaked out and I saw fear and a bit of sorrow in his eyes. "You aren't meant to have this sort of power! You are weak; you need to exchange your life to have a chance against me? How da hell can anyone love you for that!?" Allakai went into his Rebirth-form and rushed at me again.

"Let's end this!" Allakai yelled as his speed increased.

He threw punch after punch, but I was too fast for him. He tried to kick me, shoot me, slice me open, but I were too fast for him, my speed was beyond his, I was on another level.

"Why won't you just die?! Why do you have to keep on living!? Why did you get a good life after the Cult sent us away!?" Allakai didn't concentrate anymore; he was getting sloppy and tired.

 _This form won't stay active for more than one hour, I better finish him off!_

Allakai started to get more violent and restless in the fight, I had to dodge and block his attacks and make sure to hit him back, but he actually manage to dodge most of my attacks.

"Lightning Phoenix's Song!" I screamed, covering most of the room in blue light.

But Allakai dodge the attack with his speed.

 _I hope Simon is okay!_ I thought before Allakai manage to hit me in my face, in my left eye, blinding me.

"Wind Phoenix's Storm!" Allakai yelled and I had to dodge a barrage of wind magic, but I felt my legs getting cut.

 _Even if I use this form I have a hard time to fight him… I better use up all the 10% in one attack… I hope it won't destroy my body…_

As Allakai dashed at me I let my power gather in my hands.

"DIEEEEEE!" Allakai screamed as he tried to strike me down.

He didn't stand a chance, when he had attacked me; he had left himself wide open so I could finish him off.

"Lightning Phoenix's Tempest Barrage!" I yelled as I started to bombard Allakai with lightning-infused punches. I thought that the room would come crushing down on us as my attacks destroyed most of the rooms supporting pillars and walls. But in the end the room was fine, but Allakai was not.

Allakai fell to the ground, he was bleeding badly and I must have broken several of his ribs and other bones. And so, I fell to my knees; exhausted by the attack I performed. Luckily, my body was more or less fine, even after I ended the enhanced Rebirth-mode.

"Even with his healing, it will take a week or two to recover from that damage!" I said as my breathing got heavier.

"That… that was amazing…" Simon said in awe as he approached me. "Are you alright? You still took quite the beating!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I still can't heal myself… The transformation healed me quite good anyway…" I said, the toxin in my veins was still preventing my body to regenerate and even if I was partly healed I felt more fatigue now than ever.

"I see why Erza fell for you…" Simon said and I nodded in response. I knew the big guy liked Erza, more than an old friend; he loved her, just like I loved her.

I didn't fell resentment for him, nor did I feel like I had to compete with him. Erza had chosen me, if she wished to be with someone else, I would be sad, broken, but I would not stop her. I had learned that she was that sort of girl that wouldn't let anyone stop her from having her way.

"You love her… Don't you?" I asked Simon as I started to relax my body. It must have been hard for him to have loved someone his friends thought was a traitor.

Simon looked me in my eyes and I saw that I had seen through him.

"Is it that easy to see?" He asked me as he sat down.

"Hey, I love her too; I know how it feels… I can see that you love her, your body language, how you speak to her and the look in your eyes; I've been there, done that!"

"Then I can say that I see it in your eyes as well!" Simon said and I felt like I had bonded a bit more with the tall guy.

"But, Luke… You must promise-" Simon was about to say something but he froze as we saw Allakai get up from the floor and he looked pissed…

" _You… Will… Die…_ " He whispered as he let another hurricane wipe out both me and Simon of the floor and pin us down.

"Why won't you just give up!?" I demanded to know as I felt my legs give up on me as I tried to get up. _If I can't use my powers we are doomed, for real this time…_

"My healing is far better than other phoenix slayers!" Allakai said as he sent a ball of purple wind into Simon's stomach and sent him across the room. "I have been trained by the best of wizards, and when I met Jellal again, I knew I could train him, as I was trained!"

"So you came here to train Jellal to be a sadistic betrayer?!" I asked as I felt how my body started to feel the after effects of the life-force enhancement.

 _Why now? I felt good a few moments ago!_

"You feel the after effects now, don't you?!" Allakai said as he grabbed me by my neck. "You use your life to grow stronger! Of course do you feel good in the beginning! But in the end you will feel pain as you're losing your life!"

"And what will you do?!" I asked him as I tried to fight his grip around my neck. "Kill me? I don't think Jellal would be happy to have you kill me, I think he would like to do that himself!"

"No…" Allakai said in a cold voice. "He do not care about you! Not even enough to kill you himself!"

 _What a great brother!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Now, die, please!" Allakai created a scythe of purple wind with his free hand as he had me kneel before him. He prepared to behead me and I at last accepted my doom, I had no strength left to fight, if I used my life-force I would either be crippled for life or die, was that better than death by letting him live?

"HELL NO!" I yelled as I let 50% of my life-force activate and make me stronger.

"Not again!" Allakai yelled as he kicked me in my head, almost knocking me out and yet stopping my full transformation. I had now used up around 30% of my life-force and thanks to that I felt as if I was already dead.

"Just stop, you have lost; you have to learn when you have been beaten!" Allakai said as I desperately tried to fight him. "So now, good bye!" I closed my eyes as he let the scythe fall.

 _So now I die… Erza… I'm sorry…_

" **ENOUGH!** "

I slowly opened my eyes; I was still alive, Allakai hadn't killed me, not yet.

"Master?" Allakai asked in confusion and let the scythe evaporate. "Why now? I am not done with him yet!" Allakai argued, but I couldn't see anyone.

" **Let him go, Allakai, for now! I have another job for you! Jellal will need your help!** " It was a older male talking, but I didn't see anyone. The voice was coming from the thin air; the owner of the voice must have been miles away.

"I can kill him now! Who knows how strong he will become in the future!?" Allakai said as his fingers started to cut into my neck and I had problems breathing.

" **IT MATTERS NOT! Surely you can become stronger! So let him go, you have given him quite the beating already!** "

"Don't expect me to thank you!" I spat as Allakai let me go.

" **His kids sure knows how to be rude!** " The voice said as Allakai kicked me in my face for being rude to his master, or just because he wanted to kick me…

"If we meet another time, I will kill you!" Allakai said as he walked away from me.

"You are still such a cliché guy, Al!" I yelled after him and smirked.

He didn't turn around, but by his body language I knew I had irritated him well enough.

"It's not over, Luke…" Allakai said and for once I felt as if he was really scary, for real! "I will give Jellal a hand and end that harlot of yours!"

"Erza is fighting Jellal!?" I asked him with a scream.

All he said was: "See you!"

And he was gone.

"Come back!" I yelled. "Damn! This isn't good!" I yelled as I got back on my feet.

"You know, don't you?" Simon asked me as I started to walk out of the now crashed room.

"Yes!" I said irritated. "Erza still think she can save Jellal! She must have feelings for him that she didn't tell me about! Or you!"

Simon looked away.

"You will still save her, right!?" He asked and I laughed at the question.

"I promised her to always be by her side and I don't like to break promises!" I said with a smile.

"Then promise me one thing!" Simon said, now in a serious voice.

"What?" I asked as I started to feel a bit nauseous after the beating and my lost life-force, I was not used to that sort of stress on my body or mind.

"Protect Erza, no matter what, and don't give up on her!" Simon said it as if I didn't already knew; but I just nodded, I intend to keep Erza safe, now and forever.

"Let's go!" I said and started to jog up the stairs. "If Erza is fighting Jellal, the others must be busy or too wounded to fight on, it's up to us now!"

"How do you know they aren't defeated?" Simon asked and I turned around with a smile on my lips.

"Because we are Fairy Tail mages! I would never forgive them if the lost here at this time!" Though it sounded a bit silly I know I was right.

Simon looked a bit taken aback but he nodded and followed me.

"By the way?" I said as we hurried further up the tower. "Why did you come? You knew Allakai was a too strong opponent for you, so why try to help me?"

Simon's cheeks got red and he didn't look too proud.

"I didn't mean to help you, I needed to tell you that Natsu and Gray were fighting one of the Trinity Raven's agents, I couldn't help, so I thought I would tell you, so you could help… I am sorry that I left Gray and Natsu… Natsu… He got eaten…"

"Wait!" I yelped, this was too funny, yet I didn't laugh. "Natsu got eaten?" I asked with big eyes and a smile on my face.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I went after you after Gray came; I thought that he would need your help in the fight…" He did sound sad and regretful.

"THAT IS SOOOO FUNNY!" I screamed as I started to laugh.

Simon looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"I don't-"

"Gray will never let Natsu forget this!" I interrupted Simon as I laughed. "Natsu will be so pissed when he understands that Gray saved him!"

It was funny, but Simon still looked confused.

"Don't worry!" I told him. "Gray wouldn't lose, especially when our friends were in danger!"

"You truly are impressive!" Simon said. "You and Fairy Tail… No wonder Erza grew up to be such a wonderful woman!"

"You're right… Just stay away from her cake!" I said and started to run up the stairs, I wanted to end Jellal's game.

 _I won't fail my friends… Not this time!_

I rushed up the stairs, leaving Simon in the dust, but then I got chills down my spine. Something was wrong.

"Etherion…" I whispered as I was blinded by a piercing white light.

 _I was too late…_

 **At the top of the Tower**

Third person POV

Erza was holding Jellal tight as the light erupted down on the Tower, covering everything in dazzling light.

As Erza thought that she had saved Jellal, he smiled a hellish grin.

 _Perfect!_ He thought; his plan had succeeded.

* * *

 **JellalRavan** **:  
And that's it folks. Chapter 15 is done! Thank you for reading! **

**Happy** **:  
Let's continue in chapter 16! *smiling* **

**Jellal** **:  
Is the conclusion next chapter?**

 **JellalRavan** **:  
Nope, not for another two chapters, or three…**

 **Jellal** **:  
By the way! Why did you take my name?**

 **JellalRavan** **:  
Because you're such a badass and amazing character! **

**Jellal** **:  
Really? *embarrassed* Thanks…**

 **JellalRavan** **:  
Are your cheeks red? **

**Erza** **:  
I think they are!**

 **Jellal** **:  
I don't know what you are talking about! *clearly he is***

 **Luke** **:  
You got a fever man? *joking* **

**Jellal** **:  
Shut up! *enraged* **

**JellalRavan** **:  
Enough! Geez, I used that word a lot of times this chapter!**

 **Luke** **:  
You mean WE used that word a lot in this chapter!**

 **JellalRavan** **:  
Anyway! I hope you as a reader liked this chapter! Like, follow, leave a review; it helps a lot!  
I am working on a new fanfic that will be a giant cross-over!  
Until next chapter! **

**Everyone** **:  
BYE! **

**Natsu** **:  
Why do we still let that writer lose?**

 **JellalRavan** **:  
Ohh! ****Drop it Natsu! *sad and a little bit pissed***


	17. Chapter 16: It All Ends Death and Sorrow

Fairy Tail V: Tale of the World Slayer

Tower of Heaven Arc: Part 6  
Chapter 16:  
It All Ends: Death and Sorrow

* * *

 **JellalRaven** : I don't think anyone has been waiting for this chapter, but here it is, one year later… Damn, I need to get my act together.

* * *

 **Luke's pov:**

When the light from Etherion had gone away and I could see again my first reaction was: how am I still alive. My second reaction was: What the- The whole tower is a giant crystal.  
Simon told me to get to Erza and I didn't argue, I wouldn't leave her with Jellal. He had done enough damage!  
I ran up the stairs of the tower and remembered the words my mother had told me.

"Once you have used all your life-force you will die, and not even I can bring you back!"  
I had only one chance to get this right. I had to kill Jellal on the spot.  
But as I ran up the stairs I heard that someone was following me. Soon I saw Natsu running with fire burning in his eyes. He was pissed.

"Where is Erza?" He demanded to know as the two of us ran side by side.

"At the top of the tower battling Jellal!" I told him, which made him run even faster.

"No way in hell will I let him have her!" Natsu yelled and I quietly agreed.

When we reached the top of the tower we saw that Jellal had trapped Erza in the crystal and without any words both Natsu and I knew what we had to do.  
Natsu dragged Erza out from the crystal and started to tickle her as she was paralyzed. I, on the other hand, kicked Jellal in the face, launching him a few feet away.

"You really thought that Allakai would keep me busy for long, brother?!" I yelled as I activated my Rebirth-form.  
Jellal got up and looked at me, smiling.

"I didn't suspect that you would defeat him, no. But that you would come this far is rather great, pleasant even! I have been waiting for this moment, dear brother, the moment I kill you!"

"We'll see about that! Natsu! Get Erza out of here!" I ordered the hothead as I undid the binding spell that Jellal had put on Erza.

"What?! No way man, I wanna fight him too!" He argued.

"Please, I need to know that she's safe…" I told him, but he told me that if I wanted her to be safe I better get her out myself.

"I'll be the one to kick this guy's ass!" Natsu yelled as he rushed at Jellal, fists blazing.

"No don't!" Erza and I yelled.

But Natsu soon found out that Jellal was a much stronger opponent than Gajeel ever was. In one swift kick, Jellal had sent Natsu into a wall and for a second I thought that Natsu would stay down. But the dragon slayer got up, he was bleeding from his mouth, but he seemed fine otherwise.

"You think a boy can take me down?" Jellal asked us as he started to laugh without control. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"Natsu!" I yelled, he was smart enough to look at me and he saw that I nodded. He nodded back and we both attacked Jellal.

Natsu swung his fists around and I did the same, red flames and blue lightning mixed and Jellal was pushed back a bit.

"NATSU!" I yelled, I grabbed his hand and he understood what we were doing. "We'll take you down right here and now! JELLAL!" I yelled as Natsu and I gathered magical power into our fists again.

This time, our magic mixed completely and I felt how an enormous pressure was starting to build up.  
"This is the end!" Natsu yelled.

"JELLEL!" Both Natsu and I yelled as we unleashed the Unison Raid we had created.

"Lighting Fire Dragon's Blazing Thunder Spear!" We yelled and saw how Jellal tried to dodged the attack, but it was homing in on him like a missile. He tried to block it with a shield spell, but it broke on impact and Jellal was enveloped in lightning and flames.

I fell to my knees and felt how my body screamed in pain, I had almost used up all my life-force, but it had completed my task, Jellal was gone and Erza was safe. Natsu complained that it was too easy but I chuckled.

"At times like these I'm really glad that I have a healing factor!" I chuckled.

"Then let me put it to the test!"  
I didn't have time to react. Jellal appeared behind me and I felt a crippling pain in my stomach, Jellal had stabbed me with a sword-like weapon created from his magic. I didn't scream, I just fell flat on my face. I couldn't move, I could barely breath. I saw how Erza fell to her knees next to me and called out for me. But I couldn't answer her. I tried to move my arm, but then I felt something else in my body, poison. Jellal didn't take any risks. He wanted to make sure that I would die.  
 _  
You are a damn smart opponent, Jellal… I wish that I could've fought alongside you instead of being your enemy…_

In the corner of my eye I could see how Natsu started to fight Jellal, screaming as he wrecked the tower. Jellal laughed and taunted Natsu as Natsu weren't near Jellal's power.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he tried to punch Jellal, but Jellal only had to move away a bit to get in a clear shot on Natsu.

"This is the man that Erza choose as her lover, rather pathetic if you ask me, but I cannot blame her for liking his looks, his pretty face runs in the family!" Jellal laughed.

Erza looked at me as she cried, she didn't know if she should fight or stay by my side.

"Go!" I told her but she shook her head and kept on crying. "Don't be stupid! You need to end this! With or without me!"

"No…" She whimpered. "You'll make it, we both will!"

"Natsu needs your help! Go! My healing can take care of this without you! GO!" I yelled and at last Erza got up, but she quickly sat down again and kissed me.

"You'll live! Or I'll kill you!" She told me before she requipped a gigantic sword.

"Wouldn't dream of dying on you…" I whispered as she started to push Jellal further back.  
I started to focus only on my wounds and forced the magic I had left to heal myself.

"Fire Dragon's Swordhorn!"

"Requip!"

"You think this will be enough to defeat me? I already took down Luke and soon all of you will be defeated! And you Erza! You will be a glorious sacrifice to Zeref!"

"NEVER!" Erza yelled as she suddenly got faster. Her movements were harder to read and I caught myself not healing myself.

"METOR!" Jellal yelled. Now he was much faster than he was at the beginning of the fight, he flew past Erza and Natsu and managed to put them down, but both of them got back up and tried to adapt to his speed.

Erza had soon adapted to his speed and the two of them exchanged blow for blow, but Jellal was still being pushed back a little.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, she had at last cornered Jellal and he seemed to be in quite the pinch as Natsu attacked him from above.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He smashed his fist into Jellal and sent him through the floor, down to the floor beneath.

"Watch it!" Erza yelled as Jellal retaliated. He kicked Natsu in the face and sent him into the wall again. But Erza took her chance and tried to slice Jellal in half, but he caught the blade and redirected it so that Erza lost her balance and had to jump back to make sure that he couldn't hit her.

"WHY!?" Erza screamed. "Why would you go this far just to take revenge on your brother!?"

"You think that is the reason I do this?! NO! I do this so that Zeref can rejoin this world and find true happiness! Taking out my revenge on my brother is just a bonus!"

"So all these years, tricking our friends, fooling them into working for this damned goal of yours! You would lie and betray them just for this sick goal of yours!?"

"I'm doing them a favor! ZEREF WILL GRANT US TRUE FREEDOM AND MAKE THIS A PURE WORLD!"

"That's nothing but a delusion!" Erza screamed as she and Jellal started to fight each other in close combat.  
But Jellal got the better of Erza and disarmed her, sending her into one of the tower's walls, laughing at the chaos he created.

"You cannot defeat me Erza!" He yelled. "None of you can! I was trained by Allakai, the strongest Phoenix Slayer! And I know types of magic you could only dream of!"

"Shut up!"  
Natsu had gotten back up and I saw that he was pissed. I had dragged myself into a corner, and was now sitting trying to heal myself and neutralizing the poison. Natsu gave me a quick look and I nodded that I was alright.

"Achieving freedom by taking the freedom of others can never be freedom!" Natsu growled as he flared up. "And I will beat that truth into that scull of yours!"

"Come at me Dragon Slayer!" Jellal taunted Natsu, whom launched at Jellal.

They went at it again, but Jellal soon sent Natsu flying again, but this time Natsu had angered Jellal by hitting him and damaged him. Natsu was now on his knees and couldn't move, he was at his limit.

"If death is what you want I will gladly grant you that! GRAND CHARIOT!"  
Jellal threw a giant magical bomb at Natsu and it was a direct hit. The blast destroyed lager parts of the floor and Erza had to shield me to make sure that I wasn't caught in the blast.

"NATSU!" Erza and I called out to our friend and luckily he was still alive, wounded but alive.

"Still alive huh? No matter, you'll soon die!" Jellal growled.

"You really think that!?" Natsu asked as he forced himself back up, but I knew he couldn't fight back. "I may not be able to fight you, but you won't be able to do anything if this tower is destroyed!"

"You little punk, you wouldn't…" Jellal gritted his teeth.

"Oh he would, brother!" I told Jellal. "GO SHOW HIM WHAT WE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS DO BEST NATSU!" I yelled, but I soon realized it was a mistake to yell as my wounds opened up because of it.

"I'm going to wreck this tower!" Natsu chuckled and he went bat-shit crazy, blowing up parts of the tower while he tried to dodge Jellal's attacks.

"STOP DESTROYING MY TOWER!" Jellal screamed but Natsu just kept going, wrecking and destroying the tower.

After a while Natsu has tired himself too much and is hit by Jellal.

"That's enough! I won't let this be the end! You might have wrecked a part of my tower, but now I kill you!" Jellal started to build up a giant sphere of magic. "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" He yelled as he aimed at Natsu.

"Damn…" Natsu mumbled as he couldn't move.

To my horror Erza got up and stood in the way of Jellal's blast, she was ready to take the hit just to save Natsu.

"ERZA DON'T!" I yelled as I tried to get up, but my wounds were not properly healed so I remained on the floor.

 _I cannot lose her, not now!_

"ERZA! DON'T DO THIS!" Natsu yelled, but he couldn't move either.

"Don't worry, I'll happily give my life to save yours!" She said, she sounded strong but I could detect a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I'll protect you, both of you!"

"ERZA!"

"Good bye…" And the room was enveloped in Jellal's magic.

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTAIRIS!" The spell was activated.

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I saw it, it couldn't be true.

"Simon…" Erza whispered.  
The tall man had stopped the magical bomb on his own by taking all the damage, he had saved Erza, when I couldn't…

I crawled my way to him as he fell to the ground.

"Thank goodness, I made it in time!" He chuckled, blood was pouring from his mouth.

"You idiot!" Erza whispered. "Why would you get in the way!"

"I couldn't let you die, it wouldn't be right!" Simon whispered as Erza and I looked at each other, we knew that he was dying.

"It should have been me…" I said, but Erza gave me a horrid look, she didn't want that either.

"No, this is for the best…" Simon said. "You two must live on, for each other, you must protect each other… You promised me…"

"I know!" I felt how tears started to form in eyes. "I won't let this happen again! I won't fail you again!"

"You better not…" Simon chuckled.

"NO! You cannot die Simon!" Erza yelled in distress.

"You were always so kind, so warm… I know this is off, but… I've always loved you…"

It was like the world was going in slow-motion, nothing seemed real. I couldn't believe what was happening. It had to be a dream, an illusion. He couldn't… He couldn't die…  
Erza cried out and I gritted my teeth as I felt how my anger powered up my magic and I started to heal again.

"SIMON!" Erza screamed and her cries broke my heart. I didn't want Simon to die, he deserved to live. If only I had killed Jellal, this wouldn't have happened.  
In the background Jellal was standing and he was laughing his maniacal laugh.

"I guess this is what you call 'dying in vain!'" He laughed. "It matters not, all of you will soon be dead and then you will see him-"

"SHUT UP!"

Natsu had punched Jellal in the face, cutting Jellal off mid-sentence, but something was off. Natsu didn't seem alright, magical smoke was oozing from his body and he was eating something.

"Wait… Is he… Eating…"

"He is eating the etherion…" Erza whispered.  
I could see the fear in Jellal's eyes, he had not predicted this.

And in a roar fit for a dragon Natsu cried out in pain, anger and sorrow. I didn't know if this was good or bad, Natsu might get a power up, but the other elements in the etherion might kill him.

 _Natsu… What have you done?_

And with a final roar, Natsu launched at Jellal.

* * *

 **JellalRaven** :  
And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! I won't publish as many chapters for this fic any more, but I will do it from time to time, and it won't take years! That I promise!  
Favorite, follow or review this story if you liked it or want to show support!  
Until next chapter!  
\- Raven


End file.
